Entre Sombras
by gabyksgn17
Summary: Grace es una joven de 15 años que fue adoptada por vampiros cuando era apenas un bebe, por diversos motivos ahora se encuentra viviendo entre humanos a la espera en que su "padre",Aaron, vuelva por ella Al tener un pequeño incidente en el bosque, se encuentra con un frío muchacho y una pequeña niña que dice haber venido por ella. ¿Qué es lo que desean obtener los vampiros de ella?
1. Origen

_**"Entre Sombras"**_

La historia de una de los elegidos.

**"Anochecer"**

**_"Mi vida ya no es como antes, no es como yo esperaba que fuera, como el anochecer de una vida y el comienzo de otra muy diferente, pero que estoy dispuesta a llevar con tal de estar cerca de mis amigos. En estos momentos estoy mojándome bajo la lluvia esperando que salga un arco iris"- Grace._**

**"Muchos piensan que el ser humano esta solo en la Tierra, que es la especie dominante sobre todo animal, planta y especies que habitan este mundo tan grande, tal vez no se mantienen abiertos a lo que esta afuera de sus casas, de su mundo, de sus oficinas. No todo ha sido creado por los humanos, afuera hay mas que solo oscuridad, mas que solo muertes, hay un equilibrio que muchos han tratado de romper, una batalla incesante entre criaturas que solo buscan sangre humana, se juegan el todo por nada, un solo descuido y todo saldrá mal."**

**El origen**

**"Es difícil pensar que hay criaturas que se ocultan en la oscuridad de la noche esperando que una presa distraída haga una mala jugada y se acerque demasiado, pero ha pasado yo lo he vivido, mi vida a estado en riesgo desde que nací, todo depende de tu suerte y de lo inevitable.**

**Los humanos son demasiado frágiles a comparación con las demás criaturas que habitan este planeta, como los vampiros, seres inmortales y de una belleza inhumana, que solo tienen sed de sangre humana, una sola gota es suficiente para que se transformen en las bestias que son. Pero todo ser tiene un enemigo, en este caso son los licántropos, seres mitad humanos y lobos que son capaces de controlarse a si mismos y cuando se requiera poder transformarse en lobos para defenderse. Al principio solo deseaban extinguir a los humanos para que los vampiros dejaran de existir, pero al pasar los años optaron por protegerlos.**

**Los humanos no sobrevivirían cerca de estas criaturas mucho tiempo sin tener a uno de ellos que sea capaz de controlarse y protegerlo de los demás. "**

**Siempre fui querida o mas bien mi sangre fue apreciada por los que antes me rodeaban. Era respetada, ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola.**

**El mundo adolescente es muy difícil, pero igual me fue algo fácil acostumbrarme, ya que no debes estar siempre cuidando tu espalda, pero al igual que antes hay personas que desean hacerte daño y dejarte en ridículo, mas que sobrevivir solo hay que cuidarse de no hacer nada vergonzoso. Pero vergüenza es mi segundo nombre por lo menos en el internado mixto al que voy desde que tenía siete años, después de que Aaron me inscribiera esperando que estuviera a salvo de los que buscan mi paradero hasta el día de hoy. Mi nombre es Grace una humana criada por vampiros y el centro de atención en el internado al que asisto todo el año sin excepciones, ya que no puedo volver a casa, vivo en Squamish en Columbia Británica Canadá un pequeño pueblo al borde de la carretera al noroeste de Vancouver donde la temperatura no sobrepasa los veinte grados, es un paradero apetecido por los turistas por sus hermosas montañas, pero no todos vuelven de sus expediciones. Todo iba bien hasta separarme de una de mis amigas de la infancia después de una pelea, me juro que me haría la vida imposible. Así que no pasa un día sin que me pase algo que me deja en ridículo o invente algo para que me castiguen.**

**Así que esta vez inventaron un chisme que corroí por todo el internado hasta llegar a los oídos del director, el cual lo creyó todo y me llamo a su oficina para hablar sobre lo que supuestamente estaba haciendo, al entrar me recibió con la cara seria como siempre, quede parada esperando que terminara de firmar unos documentos a la secretaria que estaba parada cerca de él algo nerviosa, pero no era raro, sabiendo que todo el internado sospechaba que estaba enamorada de él desde el primer día en que puso un pie en su oficina. Al terminar le entrego los papeles a la secretaria y me hizo una seña para que me sentara.**

**-se puede retirar- miro a la secretaria que seguía parada detrás de mi.**

**-permiso-dice ella algo nerviosa y abandona la calida oficina.**

**-¿ya sabes por que te mande a llamar?-pregunta con cara de decepción**

**-si- no podía creer que hubieran inventado algo así.**

**-llego a mis oídos ese rumor y al preguntar varios dicen que la vieron -**

**-yo nunca haría algo así-**

**-lo siento pero hay varios testigos-**

**-¿Quiénes?- me exalte.**

**-no le puedo dar esa información, pero usted debe saber muy bien quienes son- movió unos papeles y los dejo a un lado para que no le estorbaran.**

**-si, pero yo nunca haría algo así- lo mire con gran determinación- no soy una ladrona-**

**- lose- coloca sus manos encima del escritorio y las dos se encuentran para apoyar el mentón-pero esta es la segunda vez que la llamo a mi oficina en la semana y ya es miércoles, gracias a Dios que solo faltan dos días para las vacaciones de verano-**

**-¿y mi castigo? -**

**-esta vez no le voy a dar ninguno solo por las vacaciones, pero cuando necesite su ayuda la llamare…puede volver a clases- estiro su mano para entregarme un pase que le debería entregar al profesor con el que tocara la asignatura que me correspondía, esa seria la única forma de que el me dejaría entrar a clases.**

**-bien- me levante bruscamente- gracias- recibí el papel y salí rápidamente de aquella oficina.**

**Me dirigí a clases de química sabiendo esperando que nadie se diera cuenta cuando entrara, aunque eso fuera imposible.**

**Al llegar tome aire preparándome para entrar, gire suavemente la perilla, pareciendo algo mas tranquila y al entrar recorrí el pasillo para llegar a mi puesto, solo veo todos esos ojos mirándome y susurrando cosas. "Siempre he sido la chica a la que nadie respeta, pero he sido culpada por algo que no hice, ¿esto siempre me va a marcar?, solo lo tengo que soportar dos años más, hasta que mi "padre" me venga a buscar, es raro pensar que lo único que quiero es que un grupo de vampiros me acepte, ya que se que con ellos estaré mejor, que seré respetada y sobre todo que ellos nunca me harán daño."**

**Al llegar a mi asiento mi bolso no esta, solo había una persona que lo pudo haber tomado para esconderlo.**

**-Regina - susurre, no había otra persona que me tuviera tanto odio.**

**-¿Qué pasa Grace no encuentras tus cosas?-grita una persona a mi espalda, una voz de mujer muy familiar para mí.**

**Al darme la vuelta veo una chica de pelo color caramelo ondulado, tes blanca, ojos verdes olivo, una chica muy bella, pero sobre todo popular, siempre rodeada de chicos que harían lo que fuera por ella siempre que ella se los ordenara, pero no solo ellos sino también sus "amigas" si así se les podía decir, un grupo que siempre estaba en crecimiento, los únicos requisitos que debías cumplir era que tus padres tuvieran el dinero suficiente para pagar la ropa que solo podías usar una vez en el año, estar dispuesta a obedecer a en todo lo que exigieran, tener ganas de ser popular y por sobre todo adorar a Regina.**

**-¿Dónde están mis cosas Regina?-le grite en la cara.**

**-no lo se ¿Dónde las dejaste?-mascaba chicle y jugaba con el pelo enredándolo el uno de sus dedos.**

**-sabes perfectamente donde las deje-**

**-ah…ya se…talvez donde supuestamente están tus padres-**

**-ya basta- dice una voz a la que también la sentía muy familiar.**

**-miren quien llego… ¿tienes algún problema?- le pregunta a Laura, poniéndose a la defensiva.**

**-si tú -dice Laura, al mismo instante que a Regina se le borra su hermosa sonrisa de la cara.**

**-¡quitala de mi vista!- le ordena a Bárbara, la nueva integrante de su grupo, la cual era muy inocente y pacifica como un pajarito para estar en su grupo tan popular y conflictivo.**

**-toma…aquí está…Laura-dice con una voz muy tímida**

**-gracias- respondo.**

**Caminamos hasta nuestros puestos, al fondo de la sala donde se sientan los que no pueden estar a la altura de Regina y de su ejército de seguidores.**

**-no se como dejas que ella te diga esas cosa-dice Laura al frente de todo el grupo, es decir, de 6 chicas incluyéndome: Laura; Rebekka, si es que querías un consejo no dudarías en preguntarle; Sara, la intelectual; Zoe, es la mas tímida del grupo; Susie, la mas dulce e infantil y yo. Después estaban 2 chicos que odiaban a Regina por los constantes rechazos que recibían cada vez que la invitaban a salir, pero a pesar de esto todavía no se rendían, Sam, es el más caballeroso y Elliot, es el chico más extrovertido y molestoso de la clase.**

**-lo se, pero para que amargarse por eso si solo quedan dos días- dije triunfante.**

**-si, perdón por no quedarme - dice Laura**

**-no es necesario-**

**-pero no es tu culpa vivir tan lejos -dice Elliot**

**-¿estas segura que te vas a quedar? –pregunta Sam.**

**-señorita Grace, en el cambio de clase podrá contarles a sus amigos lo que le dijeron en la dirección, ahora escriba los problemas que están en la pizarra-nos interrumpe el Sr. Boomer dejando de escribir en la pizarra.**

**-si…lo siento- dije desviando la mirada.**

**-abríamos terminado si no tapara toda la pizarra – se burla Elliot.**

**-hay algo que le moleste señor Elliot, por que si quiere puede ir a quejarse con el director y la señorita Grace la puede acompañar, ella sabe bien el camino-**

**-no gracias – dice Elliot mirándolo directamente a los ojos.**

**-¿seguro?- pregunta con voz de mando.**

**-si no hay ningún problema-cruza los dedos de la mano que estaba en nuestra mesa.**

**-siéntese derecho- ordena el Sr. Boomer a Elliot.**

**-bien- se endereza de mala gana, dándonos la espalda a Laura y a mí.**

**Cuando termino la clase nos dirigimos hacia el comedor pidiendo que Regina no estuviera sentada cerca de nosotros.**

**-Laura tráeme lo de siempre iré a buscar un buen lugar donde no este Regina- dice Elliot mientras se alejaba hacia la mesa que estaba en una esquina donde nadie nos iva a molestar.**

**-iré con él, tráeme lo que sea mientras no tenga pollo ni arroz- dije y seguí a Elliot con la mirada.**

**-bien-Laura se coloca en la fila detrás de Sam.**

**Al darme vuelta para buscar la figura de Elliot entre los jóvenes que se empujaban para sacar una bandeja y llegar antes a la mesa, sentí un golpe en el brazo, había chocado con algo.**

**-OH…lo siento mucho- dije sin mirar atrás.**

**-no importa- dice la figura de un chico a mi espalda, al darme la vuelta para ver quien me di cuenta que era un chico al que Regina siempre quiso tener, pero él nunca se fijaría en ella. También se había convertido hace unos cuatro años en un buen amigo mío, por lo que se convirtió en otro motivo mas para Regina de odiarme.**

**-Jimmy- un chico de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rubio muy guapo que lucia una camisa blanca con finas franjas verticales celestes y unos jeans sueltos con los cuales se veía muy bien**

**-Grace… ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones?- se acerca lentamente.**

**-me voy a quedar aquí…no tengo parientes donde quedarme- baje la vista para intentar no sonrojarme.**

**-ah…entiendo- dice con voz suave y tranquila.**

**-¿y tú?- mire de sobre mi hombro buscando a Elliot, el que me miraba con recelo y los demás ya habían llegado a la mesa, apuntándonos con el dedo y dibujando corazones en el aire.**

**- no saldré de la ciudad, solo visitare a unos primos que viven cerca de aquí, si puedo vendré a visitarte-me miro con sus profundos ojos verde y pregunto si podríamos salir a pasear al bosque un día, que conocía un lugar muy hermoso que me quería mostrar.**

**- bien… ahora debo ir a comer- dije sonrojada y muy nerviosa, ya que sabia que Regina y mis amigos nos observaban en silencio.**

**-bien…adiós-me bezo en la mejilla y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.**

**Cuando llegue a la mesa todos estaban en silencio y mirándome como si hubiera hecho algo mal.**

**-¿Qué te dijo?-se abalanzo Susie sobre mí.**

**-que si nos juntábamos en las vacaciones para pasear- dije aun sonrojada.**

**-solo te quedan 2 días para que estés sola con él- dice Laura golpeándome suavemente el brazo con el codo**

**-si y solo dos años para irnos de aquí - solo quería que llegara la hora en que me vinieran a buscar y no volver a ver a Regina, ni a su grupo. Lo único que extrañaría seria estar con mis amigos y tropezar con Jimmy. Pero estaba feliz de que quedaran dos años para estar con ellos y disfrutar de las bromas y travesuras que hacían Elliot y Sam cuando se aburrían o se querían vengar de Regina.**


	2. Reencuentros

**Reencuentros**

**Dos días después todos estaban ansiosos por volver a casa después de estar cuatro meses lejos de sus familias, para mi solo eran días donde me podía levantar tarde, las ansias y el miedo de quedarme sola se habían ido después de estar siempre para las vacaciones en el internado sin profesores, podía ir donde quisiera, a la hora que quisiera, ya no estaba prohibido para mi ir cerca del Sureste donde estaban los dormitorios de hombres solo estaba prohibido llegar muy tarde cuando salía al pueblo para pasear, me había hecho amigos de el cuidador y la cocinera que siempre me dejaba algo para comer y dinero que me prohibía devolver para comprar algo para pasar el tiempo.**

**Laura me había prometido que llegaría unas semanas antes para pasar conmigo y que le contara todo lo que había ocurrido en la cita con Jimmy, aunque yo no lo veía como una cita solo como un paseo para conversar.**

**En la entrada del internado estaban todos estaban esperándome para despedirse y desearme suerte con la cita.**

**-que lo pases bien…y cuidado con lo que hagas con Jimmy, te estaré vigilando- bromea Elliot.**

**-cuídate y goza la tranquilidad que tendrás sin mi- me abraza Sam.**

**-cuídate te llamare- dice Susie haciéndome una seña con las manos en forma de celular que coloca cerca de su oreja.**

**-que estés bien…estaremos en contacto-dice Laura pasándome su celular.**

**-¿y esto?- pregunte con curiosidad.**

**-para que te podamos llamar, porque no creo que estés siempre en el internado- dice sonriendo.**

**-bien, pero sin hacer bromas-miro a Elliot que siempre llama a Laura cuando estamos en clase.**

**-ah- busco algo en su bolso- toma- me pasó un sobre con el nombre de todos escrito al centro.**

**-¿Qué es?- pregunte algo confundido. Laura sonrió al igual que los demás.**

**- una carta que escribimos entre todos para ti- respondió Sam-pero debes leerla cuando estés sola- me sentí feliz, nunca me había imaginado que harían algo así por mi, pero mi sonrisa se borro al ver que ya había llegado el autobús que llevarlos al aeropuerto.**

**-bueno adiós-digo con un vació en el estomago que me llegaba hasta la garganta.**

**-¡adiós cuídate!-dicen todos haciendo signos de amor y paz con las manos y de repente una voz que reconocería donde fuera lo dice a mi espalada.**

**Me di la vuelta para verle la cara.**

**-Jimmy- susurre y me sonroje al instante.**

**-te llamare al celular de Laura para avisarte cuando- estiro la mano para que le entregara el celular.**

**-bien- le sonreí al verlo tan emocionado.**

**Tomo el celular y en menos de dos segundos escribió su número.**

**-listo- me lo entrego.**

**-¿Qué harás en las vacaciones?- guarde el celular en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaleco marrón.**

**-tengo que trabajar- se acerco un poco mas a mi- estaré muy ocupado-**

**-espero que no sea peligroso- tomo mi cara con una de sus manos y me beso en la frente.**

**-no te preocupes- el bus se fue a mis espaldas.**

**-no- trate de decirle, ocultando lo nerviosa y que me había sonrojado al tenerlo tan cerca de mí.-te le fue el bus- le dije con el poco aire que me quedaba.**

**-mi tío me vino a buscar- mira detrás de mi.**

**-¿hace cuanto que está ahí?- pregunte muy nerviosa.**

**-lo suficiente- lo vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona al verme enrojecer aun más- pero no te preocupes- puso nuevamente su mano en mi mejilla- no dirá nada-**

**-eso espero- sonreí.**

**-me tengo que ir- me beso en la mejilla –adiós-**

**-cuídate- me di la vuelta para mirarlo unos instantes más. Y a la lejos pude reconocer la camioneta marrón en que se encontraba su tío mirándome con una gran sonrisa.**

**-tu también-me grito cuando estuvo al lado de la camioneta. Y luego desvió la mirada para abrir la puerta y subirse a la camioneta. Desapareciendo de mi vista.**

**En pocos minutos el internado quedo solo, se sentía el vació y el silencio que pocas veces se podía sentir cuando había clases, ya que solo estaba yo y mis pensamientos, que podría hacer para no aburrirme mas que pasear por el pueblo y preguntarme si estarían cerca de mi, aunque no reconocía a ninguno con verlos o sentirlos como lo hacia cuando era niña.**

**Me puse una chaqueta gris con mangas abierta encima de una polera blanca sin mangas, unos jeans azules y un par de zapatillas **_North Star_** negras con caña y una estrella blanca que era tapada por los jeans.**

**Entre a una librería en busca de algún libro de suspenso o romance, el cual leería en las noches cuando no pudiera conciliar el sueño, pero solo encontré libros de muertes y muy sangrientos que podría leer la noche de Halloween para contar a mis amigos, pero eso no me interesaba ahora solo quería leer algo que llamara mi atención, pero no lo encontré así que busque a un ciber para distraer mi atención con algún libro que estuviera publicado como el mas leído por los jóvenes pero solo encontré resúmenes de libros muy antiguos y de obras que me aburrieron con solo leer la primera página.**

**Cuando salí del ciber eran las 9:30 PM así que me fui muy rápido para llegar antes de que el cuidador llegara y serrara la puerta principal.**

**A mitad de camino me pareció ver dos figuras adelante que eran algo sospechosas al momento de caminar si estuvieran sobrios, así que decidí irme por el bosque antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaba caminando sola y sin nada para defenderme. Me adentre hasta lo profundo, donde no se podían ver las luces del pueblo, solo podía divisar una luz que siempre dejaban encendida en el internado las noches en que no había clases para que supiéramos que era la hora de regresar antes de que fueran descubiertos llegando tarde por el director y ser castigada por cuatro fin de semanas sin poder salir. Estaba cerca solo me faltaban unos ochocientos metros mas o menos para llegar, cuando siento un ruido que provenía de los árboles que estaban a mi derecha, quise correr cuando me di cuenta que lo que estaba cerca de mi no eran los hombres que había visto antes, mas bien dicho que lo que me seguía no era humano.**

**-vampiros-pensé segura de lo que sentía, era la primera vez en mas de ocho años que no sentía una presencia así, pero igual podía reconocer ese aire familiar que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ellos.**

**-hace mucho tiempo que no sentía un olor tan exquisito y tan irresistible como este-se escucho entre los árboles. La voz provenía de un joven no mas de veintiséis años muy guapo de cabello oscuro y ojos de un negro intenso que indicaba que tenia hambre, el negro de sus ojos se extendía hasta las pestañas, no logre distinguir los bordes entre la pupila, el iris y la parte que debería ser blanca, todas estaban completamente oscurecidas, haciendo que su rostro se viera verdaderamente monstruoso. Vestido con un traje oscuro y de la mano con un niño de mas o menos unos cinco años. Una mujer de unos veinticuatro años muy bella de labios finos y rojos, tes blanca como la leche, ojos rojos hasta los bordes limitadas con sus largas pestañas que indicaban que se acababa de alimentar de la sangre de algún humano, su cabello era negro azulado y liso, vestida con unos jeans algo ajustados y una chaqueta también ajustada que dejaba al descubierto su perfecta figura, llevaba en brazos un bebe de no mas de cuatro meses muy hermoso tapado con un chal blanco.**

**-has cometido un grave error al adentrarte en el bosque, pero no te culpo eres humana-dice la mujer caminando hacia mi.**

**-sé lo que son-comience a retroceder buscando la oportunidad para correr y no mirar atrás.**

**-Liliane hoy le toca a Matt-**

**-lo se…-retrocede, pero no me da la espalda sino que me observa fijamente a los ojos.**

**-nunca debes transformar a un niño y menos a un bebe- dije en un hilo de aire.**

**-sabes mucho para ser una simple humana-dice el hombre soltándole la mano al niño, el que se queda quieto mientras el hombre se acerca y coloca sus manos en mi cara haciéndome un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla de la que solo cae una gota de sangre que recorre lentamente mi mejilla y es atrapada por el dedo del hombre, este la acerca a su rostro, la huele como si fuera droga, retrocede unos pasos y le acerca la mano al niño, este se sale de control, abalanzándose sobre mi, pero a los pocos centímetros de llegar a mi rostro es detenido por el hombre fuertemente, Matt intenta soltarse, pero el hombre le apretó mas la mano para calmarlo.**

**-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Liliane sin apartar la vista para preguntárselo a la cara al hombre.**

**-lo hago un poco más divertido…me gusta cuando corren por sus vidas-comienzo a retroceder lentamente sin apartar la vista de los vampiros, pero al retroceder me tope inesperadamente con un árbol que no me permitía dar un solo paso mas.**

**- tienes diez segundos para correr por tu vida-sentí como la presión aumento en mi pecho y desee nunca haber salido a pasear.**

**-uno- rodee el árbol y comencé a correr lo más fuerte que pude sin mirar atrás.**

**-dos…tres…cuatro- sentí mucha adrenalina que recorría todo mi cuerpo y mis piernas temblaban como si quisieran ir más rápido.**

**-cinco…seis…siete- dice Liliane destapando al hermoso bebe que cargaba.**

**-ocho- tropiezo con una raíz, me pare muy rápido para descubrir que me había herido las rodillas contra las demás raíces que salían simultáneamente de la raíz mas sobresaliente con la que me había tropezado, mire por encima de mi hombro muy rápido, el hombre le había soltado la mano al niño y que este venia hacia mi corriendo tan rápido que se me perdía de vista por segundos. Me levante y corrí los pocos metros que me quedaban para llegar al camino mas cercano, me había alejado demasiado del internado como para devolverme, en el camino divise a un automóvil, talvez si corría mas rápido sin mirar a tras podría alcanzarlo y pedirle que me ayudara, pero a escapar ¿de qué?, no podría decirle que eran vampiros, que querían beber de mi sangre por que me tomarían como loca y no me llevarían al internado sino que a un manicomio donde podría estar a salvo pero no de los constantes maltratos que cometen las enfermeras con sus pacientes y no quería eso, solo quería escapar, llegar al internado y encerrarme en mi habitación.**

**El auto iba tan rápido que no habría tiempo de que frenara por lo que solo planee cruzar antes de que pasara y que el niño que me perseguía se detuviera o golpeará contra el auto y se fuera en busca de sus compañeros, dándome tiempo de escapar hacia el internado o el pueblo. Al llegar al camino corrí lo mas rápido que pude para que el auto no alcanzara a rozarme o atropellarme, pero no alcance a cruzar, solo vi que el auto se aproximaba cada vez mas, de los árboles que estaban al otro lado de la calle apareció una figura, que se lanzo sobre mí y me empujo fuera del camino, caímos en el pasto del lado de donde yo venia corriendo segundos antes, permanecí abrasada al pecho de la figura unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el ruido que hacia el auto al pasar solo unos metros del lugar donde habíamos caído y los latidos de mi corazón que todavía no se tranquilizaba. La figura permaneció a mi lado abrazándome con una mano en mi cintura y la otra me acariciaba el pelo mientras yo la abrasaba fuertemente, pero ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me salvo? ¿En que estaría pensando ahora que lo abrazaba?, solo de algo estaba segura, que la persona que abrasaba no era humana.**

**Me separe de la figura poniendo mis manos en su pecho y empujándolo hacia atrás para verle la cara y descubrir quien era en realidad. Miro sus ojos claros casi blancos que solo se diferenciaba del resto por sus pupilas negras y pelo castaño, un muchacho de belleza inhumana, de más o menos 17 años. Me levante y mire alrededor buscando al niño que me perseguía, pero no lo encontré, solo estábamos el muchacho que estaba parado cerca de un árbol observándome fijamente.**

**-¿Quién eres?- pregunte mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban, me sonroje y di vuelta la cara para que no lo notara, al darla vuelta me di cuenta que no estábamos solos en aquel bosque.**

**-están cerca- dijo una niña de 10 años de ojos azules muy claros y cabello rubio no muy largo que permanecía sentada en una de las ramas de los árboles que estaban detrás de mi.**

**-bien -dice por fin el muchacho desapareciendo entre los árboles en dirección a los vampiros que habían tratado de matarme segundos antes de que ellos aparecieran.**

**-¿Quiénes son?-pregunte a la niña, ella salto del árbol y callo de forma elegante y delicada al frente de mi.**

**-me llamo Emilie y el muchacho que se acaba de ir es Alex- dice la niña con voz muy dulce y tierna-tu debes ser Grace- me sonrió dulcemente y se inclino como una pequeña princesa.**

**Estaba confundida y un poco mareada, así que pregunte lo más obvio.**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- la observe de reojo.**

**-me enviaron por ti- dijo rápidamente y luego espero unos instantes en silencio-¿alguna otra pregunta?- observo la expresión interrogante de mi rostro.**

**-¿Qué edad tienes?- titubeé al preguntar.**

**-ocho y medio- se acerca unos cuantos pasos hacia mi-¿sabes lo que soy?- asentí con la cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior manifestando la duda que todavía existía en mi cabeza.**

**-tengo que irme- di media vuelta, lista para dejar atrás a Emilie.**

**-no te preocupes después tendremos tiempo de ir al internado por tus cosas- no entendía nada así que en vez de seguir preguntando guarde silencio y desvié la mirada. Emilie permanecía parada delante de mí, esperando, me observaba de la misma forma Alex, pero su mirada era mas calida, esperamos unos minutos y de repente tres figuras atravesaban la calle en dirección hacia donde estábamos nosotras.**

**-no te asustes…no te harán daño-me tranquilizo el escuchar decir esas simples palabras de Emilie y se acerco para tomarme la mano.-se tardaron mucho-les dijo.**

**-tuvimos algunos problemas en el camino-dijo una de ellas y se acerco para que le viéramos la cara-hace mucho que no te veía Grace- al verle su cabello pelirrojo y sus labios perfectos la pude reconocer, pero no recordaba su nombre ni el de la mujer y hombre que estaban en la oscuridad.**

**-Alex fue detrás de los otros, deberían ayudarlo-dice la pequeña Emilie.**

**-yo iré, ustedes regresen al internado-dice una de las sombras que permanecía a la derecha de la mujer que me paresia familiar.**

**-vamos-dice la mujer de la izquierda.**

**Caminamos por el bosque en la oscuridad hasta el internado donde la mujer que me era familiar subió a mi cuarto en busca de mis cosas, mientras las demás nos quedamos en la puerta principal, era la oportunidad para que respondieran todas mis dudas.**

**-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunte a Emilie que todavía me tenia de la mano, la suya estaba fría como un témpano, pero muy suave.**

**-Aaron nos envió por ti, ya es tiempo que vuelvas con él -dice esbozando una sonrisa.**

**-¿mi padre?- pregunte aliviada.**

**-si-**

**-¿y quienes son ustedes?- le pregunte a la mujer de cabello color miel que estaba parada mirando hacia el bosque.**

**- Molly, el que fue a ayudar a Alex es Jack y la que fue a buscar tus cosas es Amber-dice sin darse vuelta a mirarme, su atención era absoluta en el bosque.**

**-volvamos con Aaron-dice Amber repentinamente, venia con bolso marrón en la mano izquierda y en la derecha unos papeles que guardo en el bolsillo exterior del bolso.**

**Caminamos por lo profundo del bosque, por los lugares mas oscuros donde ningún hombre caminaría a esas horas y de vez en cuando Molly le pedía a Emilie que iba de la mano conmigo para evitar que cayera o que pisara alguna trampa para conejos, que le dijera el paradero de Jack y Alex y esta siempre le respondía que cuando se acercaran a nosotras le avisaría. Pero Molly quería saber si abrían matado a algún vampiro o si los hubiesen superado en número.**

**-¿Cuántos vampiros eran?-se paro al frente de mi tratando de leer mi cara como a un libro.**

**-eran cuatro- le dije un poco nerviosa al verla tan tensa, ya que no las conocía como para tratarla como las trataba Emilie, siempre defendiéndome, como si me conociera de toda la vida.**

**- un bebe, un niño, Liliane y Jess- dice Emilie muy confiada.**

**-¿los conocen?- les pregunte, pero nadie respondió solo se miraron entre ellas y cambiaron de tema.**

**- Molly- Emilie siempre sonaba muy segura cuando le hablaba a Molly y aunque solo dijera su nombre Molly sabia bien lo que Emilie le debía avisar.**

**No paso ni un segundo después que Emilie hablara para que dos sombras saltaran desde los árboles dirigiéndose hacia nosotras, me confié que eran los hombres que habían ido detrás de los otros vampiros, porque ninguna de las chicas que estaban cerca de mi se preocuparon de que algo venia, sabían bien que solo sus compañeros se acercarían hacia ellas sin dudar ni un poco.**

**-se demoraron mucho, si Aaron hubiera estado aquí ustedes no lo habrían contado- regaña Molly a Jack, pero todos sabíamos que solo ella estaba preocupada, mordí el labio inferior para ocultar la risa y en ese momento me doy cuenta que Alex me observaba hostilmente. Nuestras vistas se encontraron varias veces mientras caminábamos y era yo la que siempre desviaba la mirada después de cada encuentro, deduje que me seria muy difícil poder entablar una conversación con él.**

**Nos faltaba poco para llegar a donde estaba Aaron, era capaz de reconocer el lugar donde íbamos aunque estábamos caminando de noche, lo mas difícil de subir eran las montañas, de donde se veían a lo lejos las luces del pueblo era una hermosa vista la que me hizo dudar que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño y me preguntaba ¿Qué sucedería ahora conmigo?**

**Subimos montañas con grandes rocas que por lo menos a mi me obstaculizaban el paso, cruzamos y saltamos ríos donde la corriente era muy fuerte que de haber estado sola no me atrevería a sumergirme en él.**

**Lo que menos quería era tropezar cuando estábamos subiendo por una de las montañas mas empina y alta que seria la ultima que deberíamos subir, el lugar a donde íbamos estaba cerca de la cima, era el lugar perfecto para que los vampiros vigilaran mejor su territorio.**

**-ya estamos cerca- dice Jack al pasar por mi lado, tomando a Molly en brazos y empezar a subir corriendo por uno de los pequeños caminos que habían en la montaña, suspire al ver que era tan fácil para ellos subir, pero yo no lo aria así, sabia bien que antes de llegar arriba me debería haber tropezado o caído al menos unas diez veces.**

**-descuida no dejare que caigas, Alex ira atrás por si acaso- dice Emilie muy confiada, pero saber que Alex iría atrás me daría mas vergüenza, solo pensaba que me podía tropezar o caer sobre él.**

**-preferiría que fuera adelante-dije un poco nerviosa.**

**-es mejor que Alex se encargue de ella, solo por si acaso-dice Amber mirándome y luego a él. Luego inocentemente le cerró el ojo a Emilie.**

**-pero-dije con el corazón saltando en mi pecho, con el solo saber que él me subiría.**

**-bien-dice Alex tomando mi mano-iremos atrás- lo observe rápidamente con la boca abierta.**

**-¿Qué?- no podía creer que lo dijera con tanta seguridad y que hubiera tomado mi mano con tanta confianza.**

**-bien- dice Amber y toma de la mano a Emilie para subir corriendo. En pocos segundos ya habían llegado a la cima.**

**Alcé la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos, él sobrepasaba mi metro sesenta y seis, deduje que él debería medir un metro setenta y ocho.**

**-¿lista?-pregunta Alex.**

**-eso creo-le digo algo nerviosa, la mano de Alex era muy fría, pero eso era evidente en un vampiro. Subimos unos cuantos metros de la mano, en cada paso trataba de afirmarme bien, cada vez que nos acercábamos a la sima, el camino se hacia mas difícil de caminar, esto no afectaba a Alex que se veía muy seguro al caminar. Lo observe atentamente y no puse atención donde ponía los pies. Puse mi pie derecho encima de una piedra y al pisarla para ver si estaba firme, me resbale, caí hacia adelante, mi pierna se estiro detrás de mi chocando con la piedra que había pisado, al no tener las dos manos libres para sostenerme, mi cara se iba a estrellar contra las piedras, sentí la brisa mientras caía, pero a solo centímetros de estrellarla contra el suelo, Alex paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me sostuvo con firmeza. Mire por encima de mi hombro y vi como la piedra rodaba, se perdió en la oscuridad.**

**-ten más cuidado-me reprocho Alex, le quede mirando, decepcionada y me aparte de su lado-lo siento-**

**-no importa…soy algo torpe-me observo unos segundos, se acerco y me tomo del brazo, levantándome y colocándome en su espalda.**

**-subiremos mas rápido, sujétate- coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas abrazando su cadera, y repose mi cabeza entre sus hombros, me di cuenta de lo bien que olía, aunque su olor era casi invisible para mí.**

**Subimos la montaña en silencio ninguno de los dos pronuncio una palabra en todo el trayecto, al llegar me soltó las piernas, dejándome caer suavemente, todos entraron a lo que se podía llamar hogar, parecía un templo muy antiguo de piedra, con una entrada principal muy grande.**

**A lo lejos se escuchaban los lobos aullar esperando que algún otro lobo les respondiera, la cara de Alex cambio cuando los escucho.**

**-Aaron te debe estar esperando- alzo la mano mostrándome la gigantesca entrada a la mansión.**

**-lo se- me di vuelta hacia él y pase cerca de él colocándome unos cinco pasos adelante.**

**-vamos-me guió hacia una habitación antigua donde estaba Aaron sentado en su silla arriba de unos cinco escalones con dos vampiros uno a cada lado, Aaron vestía con una capa negra al igual que los hombres que lo acompañaban, solo recordaba a uno de ellos, que estaba a su derecha, por que me cuido cuando tenia cuatro años cuando Aaron y Amber salían ir a cazar. Al verme Aaron me hizo una seña para que me acercara.**

**-Grace-me abraza fuertemente-perdón por no haber ido a buscar personalmente- me sonrió calidamente, oliendo mi cabello rápidamente.**

**-no importa…lo único que quería era volver- le sonríe extrañada de su recibimiento.**

**-bien, ¿ya conoces a los que envié por ti?- me sonrió divertido, casi como un demente, pero esas expresiones eran comunes en él.**

**-si- conteste rápidamente.**

**-se me olvidaba ellos son Lance- dice mirando a la izquierda-y te debes acordar de Robert- mira a su derecha.**

**-si lo recuerdo- le sonreí como si fuera un hermano mayor.**

**-hola -dice Robert desde su lugar.**

**-hola- le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-y ya debiste haber conocido a mis mensajeros- dice mirando a mi espalda, eche una ojeada por encima de mi hombro y detuve mi vista el Alex.**

**-casi- le dije mirando sus hermosos ojos.**

**-entonces te los presentare yo mismo- se levanto de su asiento y se paro a mi lado- Emilie- señalo a la pequeña niña parada cerca de Alex- ella es muy importante, ya que puede saber el paradero de cada vampiro, hombre lobo, persona o animal en esta ciudad. Amber- señala a la mujer que se encontraba parada cerca de nosotros-es capaz de ver el pasado de las personas, incluso el de los vampiros- Aaron poso su mirada en mi y siguió presentando a sus discípulos- Jack, es el más rápido de nosotros, incluso más que yo- Jack sonrió burlonamente al escuchar a Aaron- y su novia Molly que es casi la mas humana de nosotros- detuvo sus ojos en Alex que se encontraba apoyado en la pared esperando que la presentación terminara- Alex es capaz de dañar e incluso matar a otro vampiro solo con el poder de su mente y por lo tanto es por ahora uno de los mas peligrosos y fascinantes que me han seguido- Alex mantuvo su vista en Aaron y luego la puso en mi con algo de frialdad.**

**-no haría mal una demostración- dijo Alex sin quitar la vista de mi.**

**-no creo que sea necesario en esta oportunidad, tal vez en otra ocasión- dijo Aaron mirándome fijamente, pero mi vista seguía posada en Alex - bueno creo que eso es todo, solo falto yo- dijo distrayendo mi atención- soy capaz de leer la mente, por lo tanto puedo saber las intenciones de todos mis discípulos- nos recordó.**

**-lo se- respondí - hace más de 14 años que sabes todo sobre mí, incluso quienes fueron mis padres, pero nunca has querido decírmelo-**

**-todavía no tienes la edad suficiente, te lo diré cuando seas uno de nosotros, ahora debes tener hambre-**

**-no en realidad solo tengo sueño-**

**-bien…Emilie acompáñala a su habitación-**

**La conversación fue rápida y precisa que ni siquiera note lo que sucedía alrededor.**

**-bien-dice Emilie y me guía hacia una de las habitaciones del fondo donde solo distinguía la cama en la oscuridad-estaré cerca si necesitas algo-**

**-bien- estaba muy cansada que caí rendida en la cama y en minutos me quede dormida.**


	3. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

**Cuando desperté no pude reconocer la habitación, se veía mucho más grande de lo que parecía en la oscuridad, con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana se distinguía una sombra sentada en la única silla que había en la habitación, mirándome.**

**-huele diferente desde que llegaste-dice la sombra dulcemente, con solo escucharla pude reconocer que Emilie había entrado por la noche para vigilarme-debes levantarte…vamos a llegar tarde-**

**-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto algo confundida.**

**-a dar un paseo por el territorio-dice levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa en la boca.**

**Levante la cabeza de la almohada para verle mejor la cara, llevaba puesta una capa negra, serrada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y el hermoso cabello rubio suelto no muy largo.**

**-bien- le dije rascándome la cabeza.**

**-te espero afuera- sierra la puerta suavemente, desapareciendo detrás de ella.**

**Me levante algo confundida por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no sabia hasta cuando estaría entre ellos y menos como lo tomarían mis amigos si es que alguna vez lo llegaran a saber. **

**No sabía donde habían dejado mis cosas así que solo me puse la ropa del día anterior.**

**Mientras me ponía los jeans me di cuenta de que tenía las rodillas con pequeñas heridas ya cicatrizadas.**

**Camine los largos pasillos, por la luz que entraba por las ventanas enmarcadas con roble que olía muy bien, me era más fácil ver hasta los diminutos detalles de la hermosa mansión de piedra, con grandes pilares grises que descendían desde el techo hasta el suelo, el trono de Aaron estaba encima de unos cinco escalones y adornado de escaleras a los lados con alfombras rojas. Me fue un poco difícil encontrar la entrada, la mansión se veía muy diferente en la noche como en el día, me perdí unas dos veces antes de encontrarla.**

**Las puertas estaban abiertas y todos reunidos esperándome, al salir me encontré con la densa niebla y el frió que se sentía en la cima de la montaña, todos vestían capas negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo al igual que a Emilie, mi ropa no era tan gruesa así que el frió comenzó a traspasar mi ropa hasta dolerme los huesos.**

**-que frió- suspire aunque ellos no lo sintieran, cruce los brazos para conservar un poco de calor.**

**-te acostumbraras- dice Alex sacándose la capa y poniéndomela en los hombros mientras que se me escapaba un suspiro de solo verlo.**

**-gracias- dije algo nerviosa y enrojecida.**

**-el frió se ira a medida que bajemos la montaña- nos interrumpe Amber con una sonrisa en la boca, desvié la mirada de la cara de Alex y me adelante un poco para llegar al lado de Aaron.**

**-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte observando la hermosa cara de Aaron que mantenía la vista puesta en el bosque debajo de nosotros a los pies de la montaña.**

**-yo iré a atender un asunto urgente-dice observándome directamente a los ojos, leyendo mi intranquilidad.**

**-¿y yo?-pregunte mirándolo a los ojos y luego mire muy rápidamente a Alex. Su mirada era fría, me miraba como si fuera algo de comer, pero de hecho lo era para ellos. Pero de todos los vampiros que estaban conmigo él era el único que me miraba de esa forma. **

**-¿me quedare sola?- lo mire con el deseo que uno de ellos se quedara conmigo. Pero no necesitaba decírselo, el ya lo había leído.**

**-necesito a Emilie- se da la vuelta para mirar a Alex - es de gran ayuda en la busca de algún vampiro- mira a Alex hostilmente y se acerca tranquilamente a él –recuerda…se lo que estas pensando- Alex lo mira con hostilidad. Su voz fue casi un susurro que Alex entendió a la perfección, pero al parecer esto no hacia que su expresión hacia Aaron cambiara. Alex sigue a Aaron con la mirada hasta que este desaparece detrás de él y luego fija sus ojos en mí.**

**-acostúmbrate o solo ignóralo- dice Jack a mis espaldas, lo mire algo confundida.**

**- ¿todos son así aquí?- **

**-somos vampiros- se acerca dando tres pasos hacia mí. Por reflejo hice lo mismo, retrocediendo los mismos pasos.- debes estar algo confundida después de lo que paso anoche-**

**-si- alce mi mano para tocar la cicatriz que había quedado mi mejilla. Jack soltó una carcajada musical como la de un ángel.**

**- herida de guerra, al final del verano tendrás muchas- lo mire fijamente a los ojos con la cara llena de confusión y la cabeza llena de preguntas.**

**-¿Por qué?- me miro con sus hermosos ojos casi blancos y con una gran sonrisa en la boca.**

**-es hora de que te vallas- dirige la mirada hacia Amber que lo miraba con cautela.**

**-vamos- me estira la mano- Aaron quiere hablarte- le tome la mano y ella me guió de nuevo hacia dentro de la mansión. Aaron hablaba con Robert y Lance, sus labios se movían veloz y silenciosamente que apenas podía entender lo que decían. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Molly que me miraba con recelo.**

**Suspire al ver que aquí seria igual que en internado, aunque mucho más peligroso. **

**-bueno- dice Aaron dando la vuelta para mirarme - iras a pasear al pueblo, tendrás todo el día para hacer lo que quieras.- ¿Lo que quiera? dije en mi mente.- si- me leyó Aaron- en la noche pasaremos por ti-**

**-bien- fingí una sonrisa.**

**-no es lo que quieres, pero es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo-**

**-¿a salvo? - ladee un poco la cabeza en señal de duda.- ¿de qué?-**

**- de nosotros- dice con mucha confianza. Suspire al oír tales palabras. ¿Será que nunca voy a pasar con ellos?**

**-pero- susurre desviando la vista hacia el piso. Sentí un poco de dolor al pensar que al pensar que no quería que estuviera cerca, creo que estorbo en sus planes.**

**-no mal interpretes, es solo para mantenerte a salvo- su voz sonó algo fría.**

**-bien- **

**-Amber- llamo Aaron con voz de mando.**

**-¿si?- contesta inmediatamente.**

**-escolta a Grace hasta el pueblo- ordena.**

**-bien- me coge la mano- vamos- susurra.**

**Me guía hasta el borde de la cima. Observe los diminutos autos que recorrían los extensos caminos para salir de Squamish para ir a Brackendale que se encuentra a unos veinte kilómetros.**

**-se me había olvidado que estábamos tan alto- dije mareada.**

**-¿vértigo?- pregunta con una hermosa sonrisa en la boca que le quedaba muy bien.**

**- si- **

**- es muy común, cuando era humana también le temía a las alturas- me explica moviendo delicadamente la cabeza para observar por encima de su hombro, evitando su hermoso cabello rojizo - descuida no te dejare caer- **

**- ¿no hay otra forma de bajar?- pregunte esperando que la respuesta fuera "**si"**.**

**-no, creíamos que Aaron nos enviaría por ti, por lo menos en diez años más- **

**-ah- dije para que supiera que ya había entendido.**

**- tu corazón late muy rápido-**

**-¿Qué?- me es difícil ocultar el nerviosismo si los que me rodeaban eran capaces de sentirlos.**

**-veo que no crees que pueda bajarte sin que caigas- **

**-es solo que- mire hacia abajo. Me vi cayendo hacia el precipicio, todo pasaba muy lento, sentía el viento rozar con mi cara, la distancia que se acortaba para llegar al suelo. Cerré los ojos para no ver el suelo, pero los segundos pasaban y no chocaba contra el, decidí abrirlos para ver cuanto faltaba para el impacto, al abrirlo me encontré a dos centímetros y en una milésima ya estaba en el suelo.**

**Sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en eso, retrocedí un paso para no resbalar. Mire la cara de Amber que me miraba un poco preocupada por mi cara.**

**-entiendo- cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta - Jack, bajadla-**

**-no- proteste. Sentí como colocaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, empujándome hacia él.**

**- cierra los ojos- sonríe. Me lanza hacia arriba para coger mis piernas, retrocede unos pasos y se lanza al vació. No pude contener un grito, apreté los ojos y me refugie en su pecho. En pocos segundos estábamos en la tierra, aunque la parada fue algo brusca. -fácil- sonríe.**

**-por eso te dije que yo te iba a bajar- sonríe Amber.**

**-reacuérdame, nunca mas dejar que él me baje-dije un poco mareada y con el corazón todavía en la garganta.**

**-vamos- dice Jack relajadamente.**

**-¿caminando?- pregunto un poco confundida.**

**-si- dice por fin Amber- iremos en el auto de Jack.**

**Amber me coge de la mano y nos guía hacia lo profundo del bosque, guiándonos por un camino de tierra, hecho por los autos que pasaban por hay. Llegamos hasta una casa gran casa de madera muy hermosa, con un gran garaje con hermosos autos.**

**- que lindos autos- dije emocionada.**

**- es el mejor lujo que se da un vampiro- dice Jack sonriendo y de brazos cruzados.**

**- y también la ropa- le recuerda Amber.**

**- se desgasta rápidamente- le recordé a ella.**

**-exacto- sonríe Jack mirándome y después desviando la mirada hacia Amber.**

**-¿Cuál es el tuyo?- me dirigí hacia Jack.**

**-el Lancer EVO X MT- dice animado mirando hacia el auto rojo.**

**-¿y cual es ese?- suelta una carcajada angelical y baja la cabeza en señal de decepción**

**-lo siento- levanta la cabeza- no se mucho de autos- sonríe- ¿y que es lo especial de este auto?- pregunte tratando de parecer interesada en el tema.**

**- puede acelerar de 0 a 100 Km\h en 5,4 segundos- dice sonriente.**

**-se nota que te gusta la velocidad- le sonreí.**

**-es lo mejor de ser vampiro- se dirige hacia su auto- que puedes darte lujos- abre la puerta del piloto.**

**-el mío es el plateado- Amber toca el auto del lado.**

**-es un Outlander GL 2WD 4x2- le corrige Jack sentado en el asiento del piloto.**

**-vamos se hace tarde- dice Amber abriéndome la puerta trasera del auto por el lado derecho, detrás de Jack.**

**-gracias- entre en el lujoso auto- es muy cómodo- Jack me miraba sonriente desde el retrovisor.**

**Amber da la vuelta por detrás del auto rápidamente y se sienta en el asiento del copiloto.**

**Jack prende el auto, da la vuelta y se adentra en el bosque para salir de el por un camino que ni siquiera sabia que existía. **

**Al llegar al camino pavimentado, acelera a fondo para lucir su hermoso auto en la carretera en dirección a Squamish. **

**Espere un momento para comenzar a hacer las preguntas sobre todo lo que no entendía todavía. Me acerque a los asientos de adelante, me apoye en el respaldo y tome aire.**

**-¿Quiénes eran los vampiros de ayer?- Amber y Jack guardaron silencio, espere hasta que alguno de los dos se atreviera a responder.**

**-se supone que no debemos decir nada sobre eso- Jack parecía muy divertido.**

**-¿Por qué?- **

**- ordenes- contesta Amber.**

**-¿conocen a los vampiros que me atacaron?- **

**-si- Amber desvía la mirada hacia el hermoso paisaje que estaba al costado derecho del automóvil. **

**-uno de ellos es mi hermano- dice Jack.**

**-OH- suspire - si es tu hermano ¿Por qué es de los malos?-**

**-hubo muchas diferencias entre nosotros- dijo sin despegar la vista del camino- yo creo que es mejor beber la sangre de los animales y no ser un monstruo, pero él solo quería obedecer a su instinto y matar a cada persona que se le cruzara por delante- contemple su pálido rostro, pero me fue difícil notar algún rastro de tristeza. Hace una pausa para mirar mi rostro detenidamente y luego desvía la vista hacia el camino -hace más de cien años que Aaron lo busca para asesinarlo- **

**-¿Por qué?- **

**- convirtió a muchas mujeres en vampiros y luego las llevo ante Aaron para asesinarlo, así tomaría el control sobre todo el pueblo de Squamish-, pero no fue suficiente contra nosotros- sube la velocidad para adelantar a dos autos que no se le comparaban al Lancer- pero nosotros tampoco fuimos suficientes- **

**-¿de que hablas?- pregunte, pero nadie contesto- ¿Qué paso?- insistí.**

**-Caitlin fue asesinada tratando de detenerlo, Alex y Robert asesinaron a más de la mitad de las mujeres, mientras que Emilie y yo buscábamos a Jess para matarlo- llegamos al pueblo por la calle principal.**

**-pero no lo encontraron- susurre.**

**- más bien no fui capaz de matar a mi único hermano- **

**-¿Aaron lo sabe?- pregunte curiosamente.**

**-si- se estaciona cerca de una librería- la única razón por la que estoy vivo es por que esta convencido que debería ser yo el que le quite la vida- su voz se volvió fría, sentí un gran dolor en el pecho al saber que su meta en la vida es destruir al único pariente que tenia vivo.**

**- OK- interrumpió Amber con voz gentil- basta de historias, Aaron debe estarnos esperando- su voz era musical y al igual que Emilie la sentí muy calida y dulce. Se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta.**

**Me impulse para salir del auto. Puse mi mano izquierda en la esquina de la puerta para bajar los pies. Amber me tendió la mano para ayudarme, me tomo con firmeza y me ayudo con la mi mochila marrón.**

**- te vendremos a buscar a las ocho- me recordó.**

**-OK- afirme con la cabeza**

**-cualquier cosa llámame y vendré de inmediato- me entrego mi mochila. La tome y busque el celular que Laura me había prestado.**

**-déjame anotarlo- lo busque por los tres bolsillos, pero solo encontré la carta que me habían dejado para que leyera cuando estuviera aburrida o necesitara alguna compañía. **

**-OH- metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta morada que se le veía muy bien- lo siento quería que tuvieras todos los números en caso de alguna emergencia o necesitaras hablar.-**

** - bien… gracias- tome el celular y lo introduje en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta gris.**

**-bien… adiós- subió al auto y este partió muy rápido.**

**-adiós- susurre. **

**Recorrí las calles en busca de algo que hacer, un lugar donde ir o solo a alguien a quien visitar como una persona normal. **

**Me dirigí a la pequeña plaza donde solíamos estar los fines de semana. Nos recostábamos en el pasto mirando el cielo nublado que es muy común en Squamish. Pensábamos en lo que haríamos cuando nos liberáramos de la presión del internado.**

**Me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre, me apoye en uno de los árboles más cercanos y busque las dedicatorias que me habían dejado. **

**Tome la carta y note que había algo escrito al costado de esta. Reconocí la letra de Laura en aquella frase escrita. "No olvides a quien nunca te olvidara". **

**Lo abrí con mucho cuidado, tratando de no romper la frase típica que siempre me decía Sam cuando llegaban las vacaciones. Saque el papel escrito a mano con lápiz negro. **

_Grace:_

_Espero que la pases bien aunque nosotros no estemos contigo y que no nos olvides por que nosotros nunca te olvidamos. Aunque tú lo debes saber perfectamente._

_Eres una maravillosa persona, de las que son muy difíciles de encontrar en estos tiempos, así que no te dejes vencer, por que eres mejor que ella (sabes a quien me refiero). No te dejaremos sola._

_PD: volveré una semana antes para que podamos salir juntas y que me cuentes todos los detalles en la cita con Jimmy._

_ Laura… _

**Al leer esta última parte solté una carcajada, pero si ella iba a venir antes ¿Cómo le explicaría que estoy viviendo con vampiros? ¿Cómo le diría que mi familia no es humana?**

**Me recosté en el árbol, serré los ojos e intente no pensar en la llegada de Laura. Espero que no llegue antes de las clases y que Jimmy no me llame para que nos encontremos. Me sentía nerviosa cuando pensaba en la supuesta cita que tendría, aunque intentaba mantenerme calmada. ¿Qué podría hacer para evitar ese encuentro?**

**Después de meditarlo bien, elabore tres planes, aunque eran algo tontos me podrían salvar, pero cada uno tenia su consecuencia.**

**El primero era mantener el teléfono apagado, pero lo malo era que Laura y los demás me iban a llamar y no iba a perder una llamada de ellos por un capricho.**

**La segunda era llevar a alguien conmigo, como a Emilie, para no tener que estar a solas con él, pero no creo que Emilie se preste para algo así.**

**Y el tercero y mas creíble seria decirle que tenia planes ese día y que no estaba en el internado. **

**Aunque me sentiría algo culpable al mentirle, lo mas sincero seria decirle la verdad, pero no creo que tenga el valor para decírselo, aunque fuera por el teléfono.**

** Mire la hora en el celular de Laura. Era medio día y no tenía nada que hacer. **

**Revise mi mochila, no sabia que buscaba solo era para pasar el tiempo. **

**En uno de los bolsillos de interiores encontré dinero, pero no recordaba haber tenido dinero en mi mochila. Todo el dinero que me enviaba Aaron al internado lo había dejado en mi bolso. ¿Quién habría dejado tanto dinero en mi mochila?**

**Saque el dinero para buscar alguna nota de la persona que lo habría dejado, pero nada. Tome de nuevo el dinero que lo había dejado en el pasto. Lo deje en su lugar y mire a todos lados para ver si es que alguien me habría visto. Recogí las rodillas para tratar de ocultar la mochila de la vista de alguna persona y mantenerla más cerca de mí.**

**Desde el otro lado de la calle, al frente de mi divise dos hombres. Que me miraban fijamente. **

**Desvié la mirada para disimular mi nerviosismo, demostrándome sin miedo y decidida a quedarme en mi lugar. Mire de reojo por enzima de mis rodillas para que no se dieran cuenta de que los miraba.**

**Los dos hombres se veían indecisos. Murmuraban entre ellos y observaban sigilosamente a su alrededor para ver si habían testigos. Se acercaron a la orilla de la acera y esperaron que no pasaran automóviles.**

**Miraron a ambos lados de la calle y cruzaron la calle lentamente. Analizando cada uno de mis movimientos.**

**Tome mi mochila preparando para salir del lugar si seguían acercándose.**

**De repente el celular de Laura comienza a sonar. Me asuste al escucharlo tan repentinamente.**

**Lo tome y leí el hombre de Amber en la pantalla. Al ver que tenia el celular en las manos, dudaron y retrocedieron para salir de mi vista.**

**Tome aire para tranquilizarme un poco del susto y conteste.**

**-Alo- conteste el celular pero mis manos estaban tiritando.**

**-¡Grace!- dice dulcemente.**

**-¿si?- dije tratando de tranquilizarme.**

**-te oyes nerviosa, ¿sucede algo?- pregunta muy preocupada.**

**-no- mentí – solo que el sonido del celular que me asusto-**

**-¿estas segura?- con los ojos seguí el trayecto de los dos hombres que en una esquina me seguían observando- por que puedo ir para allá en este momento- no le tome mucha atención a lo que decía. Solo me concentraba en los dos hombres que luego de esperar se habían ido- ¡Grace!... ¿estas ahí?- **

**-¿ha?- me relaje un poco al verlos desaparecer- lo siento- dirigí mi mano a mi cabeza algo confusa-¿Qué decías?**

**- que deje un poco de dinero en tu mochila para que comieras algo-**

**- si- dije aliviada- pensé que me lo había robado mientras dormía- Amber soltó una carcajada al otro lado del celular.**

**-escucha en seis horas más te iré a buscar- **

**-si ya me lo habías dicho- me levante del suelo y coloque la mochila en mi espalda.**

**-y cualquier cosa llamas, a la hora que sea- **

**-bien-**

**-ahora deberías buscar algún lugar para comer-**

**-si- mire para todos lados para buscar alguna restaurad cerca- eso haré-**

**-bien- me rasque la cabeza un poco confundida aun, por lo que había ocurrido- adiós-**

**-adiós- Amber cortó la llamada. Me sorprendí al ver que en la pantalla del celular se veía la duración de la llamada y que la última habría durado casi 9 minutos.**

**Me encontré con el restaurante favorito de Elliot por ser el único en el pueblo que le recibía cupones de descuento. Los fines de semanas nos invitaban a cenar. Para el no es problema invitarnos a todos, ya que proviene de una familia adinerada, pero que por peleas con sus familiares decidieron alejarlo de ellos y solo verlo en las vacaciones de verano, navidades y años nuevos hasta que entrara a la universidad.**

**Entre y me senté en la misma esquina de siempre. **

**-¿y tus amigos?- pregunta la camarera que siempre nos atendía solo por que a Elliot le gustaba conversar con ella.**

**-regresaron a sus casas- tome el menú que estaba en mi mesa.**

**-¿y tú vives por estos lados?- se sienta en la silla al frente de mi.**

**-tengo un familiar cerca del bosque- le sonreí.**

**-¿Qué quieres para comer?- su voz era amistosa.**

**-dame lo de siempre- luego de ver el menú con mucha rapidez.**

**-¿solo ensalada?-**

**-si… no tengo mucha hambre-**

**-OK- fue a la cocina y luego de 5 minutos volvió con la ensalada, casi ni comí con el susto de unos minutos así que luego de 40 minutos intentando comer lo más que podía, llame a la camarera.**

**Pague la comida y salí a dar vueltas por el pueblo.**

**No me gustaba estar en lugares con mucha gente, pero no podía volver a la plaza, solo imaginaba que los dos hombres pudieran haber vuelto a esperar que volviera cuando tomara confianza.**

**Me quede dando vueltas buscando algo con que entretenerme.**

**Tome el celular y revise los nombres que tenia en contactos.**

**Encontré a mis amigos, a Aaron, a Amber, a Jimmy, Roberto, Emilie. Pero me detuve al encontrar el número de Alex. **

**Me parece interesante que los vampiros tengan celulares o el simple hecho de que tengan autos, solo para parecer ante un simple humano más normal.**

**No tenía sentido llamar a alguno de ellos, por que no sabría que decirles, como comenzar una conversación, etc.**


	4. La llamada

**La llamada:**

** Me pasee por la entrada del ciber, pero no quise entrar a conectarme con Messenger, para evitar las preguntas de todos mis amigos y ahorrarme el trabajo de explicarles por que no estaba en el internado.**

**El celular suena, lo busque adentro de mi mochila rápidamente antes de que colgaran.**

**-alo-**

**-Grace- dice Amber- ocurrió un pequeño percance- mordí mi labio inferior en señal de decepción- no puedo ir por ti-**

**-¿Qué?- dije muy preocupada-¿pero como me iré a casa?- se me vino la imagen de los dos hombres persiguiéndome.**

**-no te preocupes- trata de tranquilizarme-ya envié a alguien por ti- mire al otro lado de la calle donde comenzaba el bosque. Divisando la figura de Alex saliendo entre los árboles. **

**Lo mire como tonta ante una figura tan hermosa. Alex miro a ambos lados de la calle muy lentamente buscando algo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Lo observe atentamente. Fijo su mirada en mí con gran frialdad. Desvié la vista hacia la esquina tratando de fingir desinterés. Pero no pude estar más de cinco segundos sin volver a mirarlo. Alex noto mi intranquilidad esbozo una sonrisa y siguió caminando hacia mi.**

**-¿Grace?- pregunta Amber desde el otro lado del teléfono.**

**-si él ya llego- lo mire a los ojos desde el otro lado de la calle.**

**-adiós- cuelga el teléfono.**

**-OK- le dije sin despegar la vista de la cara de Alex. Guarde el celular en la mochila y mire a Alex que me hacia una seña para que me acercara a él. Mire a ambos lados de la calle y luego cruce lentamente, ninguno de los dos despegó la vista de la cara del otro.**

**Estuvimos frente a frente. Alex me observo detalladamente.**

**-hola- suspire.**

**-vamos este lugar no me gusta- se hizo a un lado para que pasara al frente y coloco su mano en mi espalda para guiarme hasta el bosque.**

**-¿Qué paso con Amber?- trate de iniciar una conversación.**

**-no tiene importancia- no despego la vista del frente para contestarme.**

**-que cortante- suspire y mire al frente un poco molesta.**

**-lo siento- susurro detrás de mi -soy vampiro-**

**-deberías ser un vampiro con modales- seguí caminando fingiendo desinterés.**

**-entonces comencemos desde el principio- sugirió. Me detuve cerca de un árbol y di la vuelta lentamente.**

**-¿a que te refieres?- pregunte algo confundida.**

**-hola- suspira- me llamo Alex, tengo diecisiete-camino hacia mi -desde hace casi quinientos años- se detuvo a dos metros-¿y tu eres?-**

**-Grace- suspire mirando al suelo y luego a su rostro - tengo quince- me miro a los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa angelical.**

**-un gusto- se acerco lentamente y tomo mi mano- Grace- bezo mi mano con dulzura. La huele con los ojos cerrados fuertemente como un drogadicto y luego levanto la cabeza lentamente- soy nuevo en esto- trato de explicarse.**

**-se nota- me miro arrepentido y retrocedió unos pasos- pero no me importa- le sonreí dulcemente y él me devolvió la sonrisa.**

**-deberíamos irnos- me miro de reojo- se hace tarde para ti- hice una mueca.**

**-¿crees que tengo miedo?- me acerque a él con las manos en los bolsillos -¿a lo que pueda haber en el bosque?- Alex mordió su labio inferior ocultando una sonrisa burlona.**

**-no creo que nada en el bosque sea mas peligroso que yo- sonrió.**

**- desde bebe he vivido con vampiros- le sonreí- se lo que son capaces de hacer- **

**-¿entonces sabes que los sentimientos nos afectan mas que a los humanos?- desvió la mirada.**

**-se que un vampiro puede llegar a matarse por la persona a la que ama- mire al suelo-pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por que?- le mire a la cara- ¿Por qué algo tan fuerte y frió le puede afectar tanto un simple sentimiento?-**

**-no son solo simple sentimientos- su voz se torno fría- vivimos mucho como para que nos quiten lo único que nos saco de las sombras- permaneció quieto.**

**-¿a que te refieres con lo único?- lo mire a los ojos aguardando su respuesta.**

**-me refiero a que un vampiro no puede volver a amar a otra persona una vez que ya a amado como vampiro- entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, en su cara se notaba que ocultaba la culpa que sentía, una culpa que aun lo atormentaba.**

**-¿te paso algo como eso?- me miro a los ojos con desprecio- ¿amaste a alguien antes de convertirte en vampiro?- aguarde un momento, pero la respuesta nunca llego solo se notaba la rabia que sentía al recordar algo que paso hace muchos años, eso que el paso del tiempo todavía no borraba.**

**Su vista permanecía en el suelo, como pensando que responder.**

**-es algo personal- respondió con despecho.**

**-OK- susurre.**

**-te agradecería que nunca me preguntaras de eso- digo afectado.**

**-te prometo que nunca lo volveré a preguntar- dije en un hilo de voz y con un gran vació en el pecho. Sentí un gran dolor al ver al depredador más peligroso de la Tierra tan débil y afectado por un sentimiento tan hermoso, pero a la vez tan difícil de encontrar en otra persona.**

**-vamos- dijo con voz fría-te llevare con Aaron- se aproximo asía mi y me tomo de la mano con firmeza.**

**-OK- susurre y se adentro en el bosque conmigo lentamente.**

**Me ayudo a cruzar por los ríos que cuya corriente es tan fuerte que ha arrastrado a personas y nunca mas se han vuelto a ver. Se aseguro que no hubiera ningún otro vampiro que nos obstruyera el paso.**

**Llegamos a la casa de Aaron sin haber pronunciado una palabra en todo el trayecto. Se inclino para que subiera a su espalda y cargarme hasta que llegáramos a la sima como el día anterior .Una vez arriba me bajo con delicadeza y me izo una seña para que entrara a la casa de inmediato.**

**Lo mire con disimulo y me aproxime a la puerta, pero en ese instante sonó el celular de Laura, lo busque rápidamente antes de que cortaran. Lo tome con la mano y leí en la pantalla el nombre de Jimmy. Mire a Alex con cautela.**

**-deberías contestar- me sugirió- tienes un minuto- se adentro en la casa. Me acerque a la orilla de la montaña y observe el hermoso paisaje nocturno.**

**-alo-**

**-alo- respondieron- ¿Grace?- **

**-si con ella- **

**-te llamaba por lo que quedamos el último día de clases-**

**-si me acuerdo-**

**-mañana estoy desocupado- me sugirió-¿tienes algo que hacer?-**

**-no nada- le asegure.**

**-¿entonces te recojo en el internado?-**

**-no, estoy donde unos parientes- me di vuelta para ver que nadie estuviera escuchando-así que dime donde nos juntamos-**

**-bien- observe a todos lados percatándome de estar sola- recuerdas el rió al que fuimos con todos los muchachos en primer grado-**

**-si, ¿a que hora?- **

**-a las 3 PM – observe a la puerta y me encontré con la figura de Alex apoyado en el marco de la puerta.**

**-bien, te veo allá- me apresure en terminar la conversación-adiós-**

**Me acerque a la puerta con lentitud.**

**-lo siento, pero tienes prohibido salir- dice Alex sonriéndome.**

**-tu no me mandas- le objete.**

**-ordenes- se burlo.**

**-¿de quien?- le sonreí.**

**-mías- me acerque a él con seguridad.**

**-¿y quien eres tu para prohibirme algo?- lo desafié.**

**-alguien que te puede romper el cuello con solo tocarlo- me toque el cuello algo mareada.**

**-no lo harías- me acerque.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que no soy capaz?- se aproximo unos pasos hacía mi.**

**-no lo se- lo tome de las manos y las coloque en mi cuello- tal vez por que confió en ti o por que soy muy estupida- lo tome de los brazos obligándolo a acercarse a mi.**

**-seria tan fácil- saco las manos y me tomo de los hombros- pero no es lo que quiero-bajo los brazos acariciando los míos con la yema de los dedos al momento de bajarlos.**

**-¿entonces que es lo que quieres?- desvió la vista asía la puerta donde se encontraba Emilie observándolo.**

**-que vivas- me miro a los ojos con un poco de dulzura –es lo único que quiero- me susurro en la oreja. Me sonroje y él dio media vuelta adentrándose en la casa sin prestarle atención a Emilie.**

**-es hora que duermas- se acerca Emilie -mañana te van a levantar temprano-**

**-si, pero antes necesito hablar con Aaron- **

**-bien yo te llevare- con una sonrisa en la boca me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una de las enormes, pero hermosas habitaciones de la mansión. Al llegar Emilie se detuvo frente a la puerta.**

**-entren- nos dijo Aaron antes de que alguna de las dos avisara que estábamos tras ella. Emilie abrió la puerta con lentitud.**

**-¿señor?- miro la habitación esperando respuesta.**

**-retirate –la habitación estaba oscura, Emilie me izo pasar y Aaron encendió la luz de una lámpara en un pequeño mueble que estaba en una esquina.**

**-bien-serró la puerta tras de mi.**

**- se bien lo que quieres- dice mientras revisa un libro- también con quien te vas a encontrar y por que quieres ir-su atención era completa en el libro.**

**-lo se- mire a un lado.**

**-¿así que quieres ir con Alex?-cerro el libro sin marcar la hoja en la que se encontraba leyendo para seguir después.**

**-si, necesito conversar con él- lo mire a los ojos.**

**-bien, entonces tienes mi permiso- deja el libro en una pequeña mesa cerca de mí- siempre que él quiera-**

**-bien, yo le digo- le sonreí.**

**-no llámalo – se acerca para abrirme la puerta- yo hablare con él en privado- me abre la puerta.**

**-gracias- serró la puerta y comencé a buscar a Alex.**

** En una esquina aguardaba Emilie que se acerco a mí para llevarme a mi habitación.**

**-debo buscar a Alex- trate de explicar colocando mi mano en la frente- Aaron quiere hablar con él- apunte con el pulgar a la habitación que estaba a mi espalda. **

**-lo se, no te preocupes yo le digo- sonrió con ternura.**

**-OK- me dirigí a mi habitación en busca de un poco de privacidad para pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer al día siguiente, me detuve al frente de mi habitación creí haber sentido algo observándome, mire a ambos lados buscando en los largos y oscuros pasillos, sin encontrar nada. Tome la perilla con la mano, agache la cabeza apoyándola contra la puerta y cerré los ojos por unos segundos. **

**-¿quieres comer algo?- me sobresalte, abrí los ojos y despegue la frente de la puerta. Di media vuelta y apoye la espalda contra la puerta sin soltar la perilla. Alce levemente la cabeza y me encontré con la escultural figura de Robert. **

**-lo siento- Sacudí levemente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados-¿que decías?-**

**-¿quieres comer?- levante la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos.**

**-bueno- alzó su brazo frente a mí, asiendo un espacio para que me llevara del brazo.**

**-¿vamos?- coloque mi brazo dentro del pequeño espacio, apreso mi brazo con delicadeza contra su abdomen. **

**Llegamos a una habitación con una gran mesa con muchas sillas alrededor, la mesa estaba puesta para dos, uno de ellos estaba servido y el otro vació como si hubiera terminado de comer recientemente. Me extraño sabiendo que se suponía que yo era la única humana entre ellos. A los lados se encontraban Amber, Jack y Molly. **

**-¿de quien es el otro plato?- mire a los vampiros de mí alrededor con curiosidad.**

**-de nuestro otro protegido- me llevo hasta mi asiento y me corrió la silla hacia adelante cuando me senté. **

**-¿y quien es?- tome el tenedor sacando un poco del arroz primavera que me habían servido. Mire incomoda a mi alrededor. Todos me observaban atentamente estudiando cada movimiento que hacia al comer. **

**Jack se apoyo en la pared de brazos cruzados, Amber se acerco a él para susurrarle al oído, él asintió con la cabeza y tomo de la mano a Molly, los dos dejaron la habitación rápidamente.**

**Unos segundos mas tarde aparecieron Alex y Lance por la misma puerta. Alex me estudio con curiosidad y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, mientras Lance se coloco frente a mí. **

**-¿Qué fascinante?- dice Amber acercándose a la mesa. Me sentí incomoda al comer con todos esos ojos observándome, el hambre se fue desvaneciendo. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Alex por unos segundos. Desvié la mirada a mi plato y comencé a comer un poco más rápido para ir pronto a mi habitación. Mire nuevamente a la puerta buscando a Alex, me llene de decepción al ver que ya no estaba.**

**Pasaron unos cinco minutos para que terminara de comer. Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a mi habitación rápidamente, al llegar abrí la puerta y me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes, me senté en la cama con el bolso a la mano y busque en silencio mi sepillo de dientes. Me dirigí al baño, me lave los dientes y me puse el pijama.**


	5. Obstaculos

**Obstáculos****:**

**La habitación quedo en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba un pequeño murmullo en la habitación continua, la voz de un hombre algo molesto y el susurro de la voz de una mujer asiéndole frente a él.**

**Me acerque a la pared para escuchar con más claridad y saber así quienes eran los que discutían.**

**-no es necesario que lo sepa- dice el hombre.**

**-ella debe saber que no es la única humana en esta casa- dice ella muy confiada – que no es la única que esta en peligro cada vez que ustedes tengan hambre- me acerque mas a la pared y coloque mi oreja contra ella para poder oír con mas claridad cada palabra que se pronunciaba en aquella habitación.**

**-tal vez si sigues comportándote así con ella no sea necesario que le digamos- se comenzó a pasear por la habitación-y ella se de cuenta sola- se detuvo- ya que Aaron nos dijo que su capacidad de análisis es sorprendente para ser una simple humana- se detuvo cerca de la pared donde al otro lado estaba yo escuchando.**

** -por algo la habrá elegido ¿no?- dice la mujer sentándose suavemente sobre la cama. Comencé a sentir mi respiración con mas fuerza, coloque mi mano sobre el pequeño mueble al lado de mi cama - para que se convierta algún día en…- me impulse hacia adelante siguiendo el sonido que se movía hacia la ventana, mi mano choco contra un cuadro que estaba en el pequeño mueble. Avance unos cuantos pasos hacia la ventana y sentí el sonido del cuadro caer al suelo, di media vuelta y me agache para recogerlo antes de que las personas de al lado cambiaran de tema y rogando por que no hayan sentido el golpe del cuadro contra el piso. Deje el cuadro sobre la cama y me saque las zapatillas para que no sintieran mis pasos. Me aleje de la cama unos dos metros. Repose mi cabeza contra la pared, mi mano frente a mi cara y me quede en silencio. **

**-bueno no falta tanto para que eso ocurra- se escucho la voz del hombre y pasos hacia la mujer que aun se encontraba en la ventana.**

**-¿Qué tiene planeado Aaron hacer con ella?- sentí un dolor en la garganta que no me dejaba respirar bien.**

**-¿con Grace?- pregunto curioso.**

**-si- respondió muy confiada. Una gran tensión se acumulo en mi pecho, mi respiración se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Se me hizo más fácil respirar por la boca para aliviar la presión en el pecho.**

**-no lo se- trague un poco de saliva para aliviar el vació en mi garganta – por el momento hay dos opciones, la primera es trasformarla y que se convierta en nuestro líder como Aaron había dicho hace unos años atrás, o- hizo una pausa.**

**-¿o?- susurre con curiosidad.**

**-matarla antes de que lo hagan los…-mi respiración se entre corto y me fue difícil escuchar la ultima palabra- de todas formas su aroma es tan exquisito que dudo que el que desee transformarla sea capaz de dejarla con vida, ya que ni el propio Aaron fue capaz de controlarse cuando ella era un bebe, como resultado su mamá esta muerta- trague saliva y me aleje de la pared con mucho cuidado de no hacer algún sonido al pisar. **

**Me senté a los pies de la cama con la cabeza entre los brazos.**

**-mamá- susurre apretando los ojos con fuerza. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla silenciosa y delicadamente cayendo al suelo sin hacer ruido. **

**Me deje caer suavemente en la cama. Observe el techo con la habitación completamente oscura, iluminada con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana que permanecía abierta y entrando la brisa fría que es común por estos sectores moviendo delicadamente las cortinas blancas de mi habitación.**

** Cerré los ojos con fuerza y logre concebir el sueño.**

**A la mañana siguiente desperté con fuerza y me senté en la cama rápidamente. Mire a mí alrededor, dándome cuenta de que alguien había entrado a mi habitación en la noche por la ventana, la puerta estaba cerrada con pistillo como yo la había dejado la noche anterior. Me habían acostado debajo del cubrecama con delicadeza. **

**Tome mi bolso y me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara. Me vestí rápidamente y recorrí los pasillos en dirección a la cocina, al llegar vi salir de ella a Molly tomada de la mano con Jack.**

**-buenos días- dijo Jack esbozando una sonrisa.**

**-buenos días- le respondí mirando la cara de frialdad de Molly, la mire a los ojos y ella me frunció el seño como cualquier humano lo haría. No le tome mayor atención y me adentre en la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. **

**-tu desayuno esta servido- dice Amber al verme entrar.**

**-gracias-me senté en el mismo asiento de la noche anterior y al igual que ayer habían dos platos sobre la mesa. Mire el reloj del celular y me apresure en comer para ir a buscar a Emilie.**

**Quince minuto después termine de comer de mala gana, deslice la silla hacia atrás y me aventure por los largos pasillos que alguna vez pise cuando apenas era un bebe aprendiendo a caminar.**

**Di vuelta en un pasillo que estaba oscuro aun a esa hora del día, camine lentamente con la vista puesta en el suelo.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una sombra a lo lejos que ni siquiera había visto. La voz de la mujer era fría y egoísta.**

**-busco a Emilie- le dije tratando de reconocer su cara en la oscuridad.**

**-no esta aquí- se acerco con lentitud y mucho cuidado-y tú no deberías estar aquí-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- me mantuve quieta esperando que ella se acercara mas para verle la cara.**

**-que Aaron nunca debió de haberte traído a convivir con los asesinos de tus padres- me miro directamente a los ojos muy decidida de contarme todo lo que Aaron me había ocultado por tantos años.**

**-eso me dejo de importar ase muchos años-mentí tratando de no apartar la vista de sus ojos.**

**-¿Por qué mientes?- pregunto con hostilidad, tomo mi brazo y lo comenzó a apretar.**

**-por que trato de tener una vida como todos los demás- dije casi gritando.**

**-tú nunca vas a tener una vida como todos los demás- grito Molly –Aaron te a marcado de por vida al haberte salvado de la muerte- continuo- la única forma de tener una vida, si así le puedes llamar es convertirte en un vampiro como todos-**

**-yo nunca seré uno de ustedes- repuse- antes prefiero morir- la mire desafiante y espere a que ella respondiera.**

** En ese momento me di cuenta de que había alguien escuchando nuestra discusión. Mire a un lado y me encontré con los penetrantes e inocentes ojos de Emilie que escuchaba cada palabra que yo decía con atención. No tenia idea de hace cuanto tiempo Emilie esta ahí, desde hace unos segundos estaba segura de que solo éramos las dos en ese oscuro e inmenso corredor.**

**-¿y que pasaría si ser transformado fuera la única forma de escapar de una muerte segura?- pregunto Emilie y luego continuo- ¿preferirías la muerte o algo parecido a una vida que nunca tuviste antes?- pregunto con voz muy calmada y por primera vez no note en su voz ni un poco de inocencia.**

**Molly parecía tenerle mucho respeto a cada uno de los vampiros que habitaban esa enorme mansión, ya que basto con una sola mirada de Emilie para que Molly se retirara sin decir una sola palabra.**

**-no estoy segura- respondí confusa.**

**-algún día lo tendrás que estar y tendrás que tomar esa decisión o otros la tomaran por ti- tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la entrada de la mansión-¿quieres dar un paseo?-pregunto inocentemente y con una sonrisa amable.**

**-¿pero si nos metimos en problemas?- pregunte en voz baja.**

**-no lo creo, no ahí ningún vampiro peligroso cerca- tomo la capa negra y cubrió su cabeza con ella.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?- mi curiosidad era mayor al hablar con Emilie, sabia que ella me iba a contar todo lo que necesitaba saber cuando fuera el momento.**

**-es mi don- repuso con una sonrisa angelical.**

**-entonces vamos-sonreí, deseaba tanto estar sola en el bosque y pensar en que podría hacer cuando Laura me preguntara que era lo que había hecho en las vacaciones.**

**Bajamos corriendo, aunque Emilie corría mucho más rápido que yo y que no podría alcanzarla nunca, mientras fuera humana. Corrí colina abajo por detrás de la casa, que era el lado mas seguro de la casa sin grandes rocas ni arbustos con los que me podría enredar. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, con Emilie cerca de mi no tenia de que preocuparme, si caía ella me sostendría y me detendría antes de que chocara con algún árbol. Corrí con mucha rapidez impulsada por la bajada que no era muy pronunciada pero en la cual no podía detenerme con facilidad, solo necesitaba esquivar los árboles que pasaban muy cerca de mí, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de la brisa que movía nuestros cabellos con dulzura casi en cámara lenta y la angelical carcajada de Emilie que se burlaba cada vez que estaba apunto de chocar con algún árbol, pero que nunca lo hacia gracias a ella. Al llegar abajo me recosté en el suelo exhausta de tanto correr.**

**-nunca pensé que correr con un vampiro seria tan divertido- no podía dejar de reír y lo único que quería era descansar antes de seguir con el paseo- debe ser molesto tener que proteger a un humano- **

**-no- dijo con ternura- para mí eres como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve- se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado.**

**-si fuera un vampiro seria más fácil cuidarme- mi respiración era todavía muy agitada.**

**-si, pero no seria tan divertido- **

**-si y ya nunca me verías chocar contra un árbol o marearme en las alturas- cerré los ojos confiada y permanecí en silencio por unos minutos. Luego de descansar me senté junto a Emilie y le dije que continuáramos con el paseo.**

**Caminamos por todo el bosque y luego de un rato nos sentamos en un tronco a conversar sobre mi nueva vida y todo lo malo que habría en ella.**

**-dime ¿Cuál es tu don?- le pregunte curiosa.**

**-soy capaz de saber el paradero de cada vampiro, humano y animal que se encuentre en este bosque- miro a ambos lados y luego poso sus ojos sobre mi.**

**-así fue como me encontraste-dije triunfante.**

**-si, con este don puedo ayudar mucho a concluir con los planes de Aaron-**

**-y Aaron es capaz de leer la mente- dije asombrada.**

**-y no es el único- **

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte curiosa.**

**-Amber es capaz de ver el pasado de la gente- continuo- Robert es capaz de sincronizarse con el alma de los humanos-**

**-¿Cómo?- le interrumpí.**

**-te puede hacer sentir bien o mal según a él le plazca, por eso él te cuidaba cuando eras un bebe- **

**-entiendo- dije satisfecha.**

**-y Alex es capaz de dañar sicológicamente, te produce fuertes dolores de cabeza y la sensación de que te quemas vivo- note algo raro en su voz.**

**-¿te a hecho daño a ti?- sentí la rara necesidad de proteger a Emilie, aunque fue raro tratar de defender a un vampiro siendo solo una humana.**

**-no, nunca-continuo- le debo mucho a Alex –dijo forzando una sonrisa.**

**-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ha hecho él por ti?- mire la hora en el celular para saber cuanto faltaba para encontrarme con Jimmy.**

**-mucho-respondió levantándose y girando hacia mí- es hora de que vallas a ver al tal Jimmy- dijo algo descontenta.**

**-si, eso creo- me sentía nerviosa, era raro pensar que estaba con vampiros y saldría a una simple cita en el bosque después de haber sufrido un ataque de vampiros unos días atrás-no estoy muy segura si es que debo ir- estaba realmente nerviosa y confundida. Emilie tomo mi mano para tranquilizarme, aunque su mano estaba muy fría.**

**-bueno Alex ya esta aquí para llevarte- di vuelta mi cabeza y me encontré con la figura de Alex parada cerca a unos dos metros de mi con la mirada puesta en el suelo. **

**Emilie soltó mi mano y desapareció entre los árboles en unos segundos. Seguí la trayectoria de su salto con la mirada dando la espalda a Alex. En el momento en que me di cuenta de que quedamos completamente solos, cerré los ojos con fuerza, respire profundo tragándome todo el nerviosismo que tenia y que me producía un profundo dolor en la garganta. Talvez tarde o temprano me arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero el remordimiento llegaría después y tendría más tiempo de arreglar las cosas luego de que viera a Jimmy. Tome aire y me di la vuelta con lentitud para mirarlo a los ojos lo mas calmada posible para que no se diera cuenta de mis intenciones. **

**-vamos, antes de que me arrepienta- dice Alex antes de que yo pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.**

**-bien- dije soltando todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones y tratando de relajar mi postura.**

**-las damas primero- alzo la mano para que caminara delante de él. **

**Pase adelante y comencé a caminar lentamente. Estaba nerviosa al saber que el estaba atrás de mi. Pero me guarde el nerviosismo y comencé a caminar. Alex me seguía de cerca con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, no traía puesta la capa con la que lo había visto la ultima ves, en ves de eso traía puesto una chaqueta negra, una polera blanca y unos jeans negros. **

**Me detuve al ver que el paso estaba obstruido por acantilado que estaba conectado con el otro lado del bosque por un tronco que había caído. Me quede mirando para ver como cruzar. Alex llego a mi lado con las manos en los bolsillos.**

**-¿lo rodeamos?- le pregunte.**

**- no- dijo rápidamente- saltaremos sobre él- **

**-¿Cómo?- pregunte con curiosidad- ni siquiera soy capaz de escalar si me caigo- lo mire a los ojos- y no creo que llegue al otro lado- intente sonreír-así que prefiero rodearlo-**

**Mire por un instante a Alex y me pareció haberlo visto sonreír calidamente. Alex observaba el tronco fijamente. Me le quede mirando como tonta. Entonces él se acerco a mí lentamente.**

**-cruzaras tú primero- su voz era angelical.**

**-pero…- alcance a decir antes de que él me interrumpiera.**

**-no puedo estar tan cerca de ti como para cruzarte, ninguno de nosotros puede- nuestros ojos se encontraron repentinamente, sin previo aviso. Desvié la vista y oculte mi miedo sobre la altura. Me acerque al tronco, respire profundo y puse mi pie derecho encima de la corteza.**

**-perfecto- rodé los ojos y suspire aislando cada pensamiento de peligro de mi mente. Abrí los brazos para intentar equilibrar m peso. Conté hasta tres en mi mente. Puse la mente en blanco y coloque mi pie izquierdo encima.**

** Camine tímidamente por encima del tronco, cada paso que daba me hacia sentirme un poco mas segura, pero también me hacia alejarme cada vez mas de la orilla. El tronco en si no era demasiado largo, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba, mi mente solo se enfocaba en las posibilidades que tenia de caerme.**

** De uno de los bordes del tronco sobresalía una rama que parecía mas fuerte que las demás pequeñas, al llegar a ella coloque un pie en ella para ver si es que estaba realmente firme como se veía, distribuí mi peso hacia mi pie izquierdo para probar su resistencia, pero parecía soportar. Al momento de sacarlo escuche un pequeño crujido que provenía del tronco, saque cuidadosamente el pie de la rama para continuar mi trayecto hacia el otro lado del bosque, pero al momento de colocarlo de vuelta a su lugar el tronco volvió a crujir aun mas fuerte. Me apresure a colocarlo donde estaba para salir de ese lugar de inmediato, pero al momento de pisar con la humedad que todavía había en el ambiente mi zapatilla se resbalo. Y de un momento a otro me encontré cayendo, no pude evitar gritar al momento de resbalar. **

** Intente afirmarme de lo que pude pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerme. Al momento de caer, en un parpadeo Alex se encontraba a mi lado, afirmado de una rama un poco más pequeña de la que yo pretendía descansar mi pie unos segundos atrás. Alex me rodeo con su brazo la cintura con firmeza. No pude evitar mirarlo, al estar tan cerca de él, sus ojos lucían aun mas hermosos y su rostro mas pálido, pero perfecto, sin imperfecciones ni ojeras que le delataran el hecho de que no dormía desde hace siglos. Me acerque a él para afirmarme mejor, lo abrace por encima de los hombros y recosté mi cabeza al lado de la suya. Estaba tan cerca de Alex que mi corazón se acelero por alguna razón que no me puedo explicar, mi cabello permanecía suelto al viento para evitar que mi olor se percibiera mas de lo necesario, Alex dejo de respirar aunque para él no era necesario hacerlo como lo era para mi. **

** El tronco se triso en dos y Alex salto hacia el otro lado del bosque. Me bajo hasta que mis pies tocaran el suelo y espero a que le soltara el cuello. Con lentitud comencé a soltar el cuello de Alex dejándolas caer sobre su pecho. Alex permanecía con los ojos serrados apretándolos con fuerza. Mi vista estaba puesta en los trozos del árbol que caían. **

** Me aleje unos pasos de Alex y luego lo mire a la cara. Cuando Alex abrió los ojos dejo a descubierto que el color casi blanco se habían vuelto de un negro intenso casi del color azabache de mi cabello. Sus ojos demostraban lo hambriento que estaba en esos momentos. Sin decir palabra alguna me comencé a alejar de Alex lentamente sin despegar mi vista de sus hermosos ojos. **

**-espera- dijo algo decepcionado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que el color de sus ojos cambiara. **

**-fue mi culpa- admití, pero mi voz fue casi un susurro-no debí- mire al suelo. "Ser tan torpe"pense.**

**-vete- dijo finalmente, con los ojos aun cerrados.**

**-pero- me intente acercar a él. Avance dos pasos. Alex cubrió su boca con la mano izquierda, dando la sensación de que intentaba percibir su propio olor para repeler el mío.**

**-el lago no esta muy lejos- dice abriendo nuevamente los ojos.- sigue tú sola- su respiración era agitada y no muy profunda.**

**-pero-repetí nuevamente. La sensación de estar nuevamente en peligro, me sentía vulnerable y un poco asustada. Lo poco que conocía a Alex me recordó aquel momento en que los vampiros me perseguían por el bosque. No pude evitar entrar en pánico. Mi respiración se torno mas agitada.**

** Alex poso su vista en mí un poco asombrado por mi reacción. **

** No podía evitar sentirme encerrada, como en un ascensor con un solo acompañante y un cuchillo en la mano. Sentía una presión en el pecho muy fuerte que me era imposible ignorar.**

**-solo camina despacio y sin mirar atrás- seguí al pie de la letra sus palabras. Me fue algo difícil poder darla la espalda a Alex, con cada paso que daba era una nueva sensación de inseguridad, como si la mejor forma de mantenerme a salvo fuera correr hacia él y abrazarlo como hace unos segundos atrás lo había hecho.**

** El viento soplaba en mi contra, lo que me perjudicaba. Seguí avanzando muy lento, con la mirada en el suelo y la sensación de que en cualquier momento podía Alex abalanzarse sobre mí. No soporte más y mire de reojo por encima de mi hombro para saber si es que aun Alex se encontraba cerca. Pero la figura de él no se encontraba en el radar de mi ojo. Di la vuelta para observar todo lo que estaba a mi espalda, pero Alex ya no se encontraba detrás de mí. **

**Respire aliviada al darme cuenta de que no estaba en peligro por el momento y también que ya no debía ejecutar mi malévolo plan, el cual consistía en separarme de Alex de cualquier forma posible. **

** Mire en todas direcciones para verificar que Alex no se encontraba cerca. Me encamine hacia el lago donde Jimmy me estaría esperando.**


	6. La cita

**La cita:**

** Me sentí un poco confundida por lo que había ocurrido con Alex, pero eso solo reafirmaba mi teoría de que si deseaba tener una vida normal lo único que debía hacer era separarme de una vez por todas de los vampiros, pero aunque pareciera fácil decirlo era mas complicado de lo que se oía, toda mi vida había estado basada en ellos, toda mi existencia estaba planeada hasta el día en que me convirtiera en uno de ellos si es que era capaz de soportar el veneno y no corría la misma suerte que tuvo mi mamá al no poder soportar el veneno. Solo las personas fuertes pueden convertirse en un vampiro, ya que no era necesario solo el veneno, sino que también se necesitaba un cuerpo capaz de resistir el dolor y la magnitud de la mordedura. **

** En mi camino hacia el lago y la oportunidad que tenia de poder estar ese momento a solas me dio la oportunidad de prepararme para salir de mi historia de terror y adentrarme en la vida real. Mi preparación para encontrarme con Jimmy era lo básico, preparándome para no sonrojarme y darme valor para poder hablar con él de la misma forma que con Sam y Elliot. **

** Todo el bosque estaba cubierto por la humedad del ambiente a la espera de la nieve que es común en esta zona y que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara. El bosque se encontraba más verde y hermoso que nunca, hogar de muchos animales que solo al estar sola me era posible ver. **

** Me faltaba muy poco camino para llegar al lago si se le puede decir así a una pequeña entrada de mar que en diversos puntos forma pequeños lagos. Al subir por la última montaña pude divisar entre los árboles el hermoso lago donde me esperaba Jimmy. Baje con mucho cuidado de no resbalar y con la vista puesta en el sendero que debía recorrer, a lo lejos divise un pequeño ciervo junto a su madre pastando por las cercanías del lago, me intente acercarme lo mas que pude a ellos, pero con el movimiento de las ramas se enteraron al instante que estaba cerca y se alejaron del lugar hasta desaparecer de mi vista.**

** Cuando mi atención se poso en el ciervo y su madre, perdí por completo la noción del tiempo y la ubicación del sendero, así que lo único que pude hacer fue bajar para poder orientarme. Mi paso fue obstaculizado por arbustos y pasto húmedo que dejo mis zapatillas empapadas. Al bajar por completo la montaña hasta el borde del lago donde terminaba el bosque divise la figura de Jimmy sentado en un tronco seco a la orilla del lago. Se encontraba de espalda con su vista puesta en el agua y en las piedras que lanzaba simultáneamente lo más fuerte que podía. **

**-hola- dije al estar más cerca de él. Se apresuro al pararse y dar la vuelta para saludarme de un beso en la mejilla. Vestía una chaqueta azul opaco y unos jeans. **

**-hola- se apresuro a decir- creí que ya no vendrías- dijo con una sonrisa calida. **

**-no me lo hubiera perdido por nada- le dedique una sonrisa que el respondió al instante. **

**-¿te caíste al agua?- pregunto apuntando a mis zapatillas.**

**-no- objete y me senté a su lado.- solo hice un largo viaje por el bosque y me perdí del sendero- le sonreí.**

**-¿por el bosque tú sola?- pregunto preocupado.**

**-por supuesto- me mordí el labio inferior- mi acompañante tuvo un problema y solo me acompaño hasta la mitad del camino- nuestras miradas se encontraron por un instante -¿y que has estado haciendo esta ultima semana?- intente cambiar el tema.**

**-pues- miro hacia los árboles y continuo- estuve atendiendo algunos asuntos familiares- me miro con una sonrisa- ¿y tú?- pregunto.**

**-con unos familiares- mentí. Coloque los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me di cuenta que mi chaqueta al igual que mis pantalones estaban húmedos por el roció del pasto. Jimmy me observo detenidamente y se apresuro a sacarse la chaqueta. **

**-dame tu chaqueta-dijo calidamente- la dejaremos secar- me desprendí de mi chaqueta y quede solo con una polera gris manga larga- ponte mi chaqueta antes de que te resfríes- coloco su chaqueta en mis hombros como si fuera una manta y puso la mía en el tronco para secarla. **

**-gracias- le sonreí- supongo que así me será mas difícil enfermarme- **

**-no lo creo- se burlo- estas muy roja, talvez tengas fiebre- se acerco a mí, coloco su mano derecha en mi cuello y beso mi frente- creo que no, solo estas nerviosa- se burlo.**

**-¿nerviosa?- pregunte - ¿de qué?- le sonreí.**

**-de estar cerca de mí- afirmo con una sonrisa.**

**-no creo- objete- debe ser la fiebre que esta a punto de darme- me burle y él me dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro, el cual le respondí con mucho cuidado.**

**-Ah- dijo repentinamente-se me olvidaba- lo mire con curiosidad- te traje un regalo- busco algo en su mochila con mucho cuidado y luego me hizo cerrar los ojos. Cerré los ojos y espere a que algo ocurriera. Tomo mi mano entre las suyas y luego una de ellas se alejo. **

**-Abre los ojos- lo hice y vi al frente de mi una hermosa rosa roja. Cuando me encontraba cerca de Jimmy sentía algo especial, con solo una sonrisa de él podía alegrarme en los momentos difíciles, a pesar de todo y que no se incluyera en mi grupo de amigos lo podía sentir como uno. A pesar de cuantas personas se pudieran poner en mi contra yo sabia que él siempre estaría a mi lado apoyándome sin importar nada. **

**Tome la rosa con la mano que tenia libre, ya que la otra estaba entrelazada con la de Jimmy. Acerque la rosa a mi cara y la olí con mucha delicadeza.**

**-gracias- me sonrió con dulzura.**

**-tienes las manos frías- acerco mi mano entrelazada con la suya y la beso. En ese momento recordé a Alex besándome la mano cuando nos presentamos en el bosque.**

**-y la tuya esta muy calida- desvié la mirada al suelo. Soltó mi mano para buscar su celular en sus jeans. Introduje la mano a la chaqueta para calentármela y me encontré con un gatillo. Retire la mano con la arma que había encontrado, la tome por el mango con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño a nadie.**

**-¿y esto?-pregunte asustada. Jimmy la observo y rápidamente me la quito de las manos- ¿Por qué tienes un arma en tu chaqueta?-volví a preguntar.**

**-pues- hizo una pausa- la uso en caso de peligro, en el bosque hay muchos osos o lobos, es solo en caso de emergencia- lo mire muy poco convencida de su versión.**

**-espero que no necesites usarlas- nuestras miradas se encontraron y luego suspire- no me gusta que maten animales por solo placer- le acuse.**

**-nunca haría algo así- me aseguro-es solo para que mi tío y hermana se sientan mas seguros- me sonrió.**

**-no sabia que tenias hermana-mentí, Laura ya me había avisado que Jimmy vivía con su hermana y su tío.**

**-se llama Ashley, tiene 13- en su voz se notaba el cariño que le tenia a su hermana.**

**-me encantaría haber tenido a una hermana menor, saber que se siente tener una familia- Jimmy se acerco a mi y me abraso por enzima del hombro y beso mi frente con dulzura. **

** Nunca les había contado a todos lo que le ocurrió a mis padres, ni siquiera a Laura o a Sam que eran los más cercanos a mí, solo sabían que nunca los había conocido, así que ellos prometieron no volver a preguntar y hasta el día de hoy no han mencionado palabra sobre eso. **

**-mi padre-interrumpe Jimmy- pues el nunca se ha encargado de nosotros- dijo algo decepcionado.**

**-¿Por qué?- no pude evitar preguntar.**

**-por su trabajo, solo viaja de un estado a otro, así que prefirió ponernos a los dos en un internado para que le fuera más fácil- me acerque lentamente y acogí su mano entre las mías. **

** La hora se paso realmente rápido, sin darnos cuenta el cielo se había oscurecido, el frió se comenzó a notar mas de lo normal. Las últimas cuatro horas habíamos conversado de todo, nos habíamos reído y consolado entre nosotros por nuestra mala fortuna. Me apresure a sacarme su chaqueta para colocarme la mía que ya estaba saca.**

**-me tengo que ir- dijo finalmente Jimmy- me quedaría mas tiempo, pero me espera en casa Ashley y no tiene llaves para entrar- me trato de explicar.**

**-no te preocupes-le interrumpí- yo también me tengo que ir- me levante, coloque la chaqueta alrededor de mis hombros y luego introduje los brazos al interior de ella.**

**-vamos, te llevare a casa- tomo la rosa que había dejado en el tronco para poder colocarme la chaqueta. Y se levanto para guiarme hasta su auto que se encontraba detrás de los árboles.**

**-me vienen a buscar-me apresure a decir-mi prima viene por mi, así que no te preocupes- tome la rosa con mi mano izquierda.**

**-¿y a que hora vendrá?- coloco su chaqueta alrededor de su cuerpo y arreglo su collar plateado en forma de un CD con la figura de un lobo aullando en el centro.**

**-ya debe estar por llegar- le sonreí-vete, tu hermana debe estar esperándote- nuestras miradas se encontraron- no me perdonaría si por mi culpa ella se quedara afuera de la casa toda la noche- **

**-¿segura?-pregunto poco convencido.**

**-segura- le afirme.**

**-entonces adiós- se acerco y beso mi frente con delicadeza-si no llega solo llámame y yo te vendré a buscar, pero pase lo que pase no te adentres en el bosque tú sola- se alejo diciendo.**

**-lo se- le sonreí.**

**-adiós- dijo antes de subir a su auto. Desapareció entre los árboles rápidamente.**

** Me senté en el mismo lugar que antes, dándole la espalda al bosque y espere a que algo ocurriera antes de adentrarme en el bosque. Jugué con las piedras que estaban cerca de la orilla, las lance al agua y observe el hermoso cielo. Luego de media hora decidí adentrarme en el bosque antes de que se hiciera mas tarde. Subí la primera montaña que se interponía en mi camino y antes que pudiera disponerme a bajar me encontré con la figura de Emilie.**

**-hola- dije al verla parada frente a mí.**

**-me retrase, estaba ocupada buscando a un vampiro para Aaron- sonrió-lo siento-**

**-no importa- le respondí-debe ser cansado tener que ocuparse de cada vampiro que desea atacar a un pueblo- bostecé de cansancio de un día tan agotador.**

**-en absoluto- me respondió- los vampiros no nos cansamos- caminamos hacia la mansión de Aaron-podemos estar días corriendo, sin una sola gota de sudor o algún dolor- tomamos un camino diferente, en vez de volver por el camino por el que había estado con Alex, **

**-es lo bueno- dije triunfante.**

**-lo malo es no poder seguir con la vida que tenías antes y no poder formar una familia como las personas normales-suspire. **

**-¿las mujer que se convierten en uno de ustedes no pueden tener hijos?- pregunte curiosa.**

**-el cuerpo de un vampiro se desase de cualquier ser extraño- la mire confundida y ella noto mi reacción- si Amber quedara embarazada de Robert, por ejemplo- intento explicarme- al momento de formarse la vida dentro de ella, su cuerpo lo rechazaría al instante- asentí con la cabeza- además, el cuerpo de un vampiro no cambiara ni tampoco crecerá por eso no puede alojar a un bebe- **

**-entiendo- le sonreí-¿los animales se pueden convertir en uno de ustedes?-pregunte curiosa.**

**-si, por eso los matamos antes de alimentarnos de ellos- su voz era angelical y muy dulce-¿vas a hacer muchas preguntas sobre el tema?- esbozo una sonrisa burlona.**

**-me gustaría saber más de ustedes- la tome de la mano y deje que me guiara por la oscuridad, ya que ella podía ver mucho más que yo en esa oscura noche sin luna.**

**-entonces pregunta- me animo.**

**-si un vampiro no quiere dañar a un humano, pero tampoco quiere estar lejos de él ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer?- necesitaba saber que era lo que podía hacer para que lo que había ocurrido con Alex no volviera a suceder. Emilie guardo silencio por un instante.**

**-el vampiro siempre que este cerca del humano debe dejar de respirar, para evitar que suceda algún imprevisto que acabe con la vida del humano- me explico.**

**-¿y que debe hacer el humano?- mordí mi labio inferior.**

**-lo mejor es ocupar el pelo suelto para disfrazar su olor, si es mujer- señalo.**

**Guarde silencio y luego pregunte lo que mas necesitaba saber en este momento.**

**-Molly- hice una pausa-¿es humana?- pregunte al fin.**

**-si, Jack aun no la desea convertir, ya que no esta seguro de que ella sea capas de soportar el veneno como nosotros lo hicimos- **

**-¿Qué sucederá cuando ella este lista?-**

**-antes de convertir a un humano que a decidido por si solo ser un monstruo, es vestido con ropa blanca y llevada hasta los vampiros que lideren alguna de las organizaciones como la nuestra- la organización a la cual pertenece Emilie que es liderara por Aaron se apellida Braun- y se decide si es que esta apta para ser inmortal- **

**-¿y si no lo esta? ¿Seguirá con su vida normal?- tenia muchas preguntas en la cabeza, muchas interrogantes pero muy poco tiempo. Nos acercábamos cada vez más a la mansión.**

**- será convertida por Jack o morirá intentando ser uno de nosotros-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- apreté su mano al resbalarme tratando de seguir su paso.**

**-a ninguno de nosotros se nos permite convertir a un humano en un vampiro, por ley estamos obligados a consultar si es que deseamos convertir a alguien y a matar a cualquier neófito que este causando problemas- me explico y guardo silencio al ver que ya habíamos llegado a los pies de la montaña donde se encontraba la mansión.**


	7. Mi sueño

**Mi Sueño:**

** Entre en mi habitación muy cansada por el agotador día que había tenido. Me duche para relajarme un poco antes de prepararme para dormir. Envolví mi cabello con una toalla y me coloque el pijama. **

** Eran las nueve de la noche cuando ya estaba preparada para dormir aunque con el cabello aun húmedo. Coloque la cabeza en la almohada y no pude evitar quedarme dormida al instante. Caí en un profundo sueño que me era difícil despertar.**

**"Me encontré en el bosque con la escena de hace unas semanas atrás. Camine sola sin ningún acontecimiento extraño o seres extraños. Era de noche y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes que debes en cuando dejaban al descubierto la hermosa luna que se escondía para dejar el cielo completamente oscuro. Me detuve cerca de un árbol para contemplar el oscuro paisaje, mire a mi alrededor, todo el bosque estaba en calma. En ese momento se me cruzo por la mente la escena que había vivido, me encontraba en el juego de Jess, escapando de Matt, tropezando con la raíz y en mi mente la cuenta de que llevaba Jess.**

**-uno- escuche a mí alrededor.**

**-dos-no lograba reconocer de quien se trataba, solo sentía el enorme impulso de correr lo mas rápido que pudiera.**

**-tres- la voz se acerco hacia mí, observe a mí alrededor, todo se encontraba en orden.**

**-cuatro- observe a un lado y me encontré con la figura de Matt, que me observaba hostilmente. El impulso de correr se hacia mas grande, pero mis pies estaban pegados al suelo.**

**-cinco- el pequeño niño tomo mi brazo con fuerza y me abalanzo contra un árbol. Se me escapo un grito al golpear mi cabeza contra la corteza de aquel árbol. Mi cuerpo se retorció de dolor y las nauseas se apoderaron de mi al ver que caía sangre de mi cabeza.**

**-seis- intente ponerme de pie, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Matt se acerco sigiloso y se sentó cerca de mí para morderme. Mi cuerpo logro responder y me arrastre hacia un lado evitando estar cerca de él. Al momento de alejarme Matt tomo mi brazo derecho y con sus uñas trazo una línea, de la cual no dejaba de caer sangre, mi sangre. **

**-siete- la cuenta que hacia Jess a lo lejos continuaba cada vez mas cerca. Roque que solo fuera una pesadilla, pero el dolor se sentía demasiado real. Me levante en un instante para intentar defenderme. Matt se acerco saltando rápidamente que apenas podía verlo, cada vez que se acercaba a mí con su mano izquierda me propinaba una herida cada vez más profunda y dolorosa.**

**-ocho- sentí acercarse. Matt choco contra mi cintura introduciendo su mano en mi carne y alejarse empapado de sangre.**

**-no respires- sentí a lo lejos una voz muy extraña, externa a mi sueño, casi un susurro en el viento.**

** Me deje caer en el suelo, cuando de la nada aparece Liliane con la mirada hostil y muy decidida.**

**-nueve- pronuncia, moviendo los labios con lentitud. Se agacha para ver mi cara y toma mi mano entre las suyas. Recoge con rudeza la manga de mi brazo y fractura mi muñeca en cosa de segundos. Sentí una presión inmensa en mi muñeca derecha como si todo fuera real, el dolor se volvió insoportable, el dolor de mi cabeza se anulo por completo y la presión persistía el mi muñeca. Mis gritos cada vez se volvían mas fuertes y llenos de dolor que no podía contener.**

**-diez- termino la cuenta, Jess apareció detrás de un árbol con el bebe en brazos, el cual destapo por completo y lanzo el chal a un lado del camino que recorría Jess para llegar hasta mi lado.**

**-llego el fin, Nick se encargara del resto- sentí un golpe el mi pecho que me impulso hacia atrás, mi cabeza golpeo contra el suelo.**

**-Grace, resiste- sentí el susurro de la misma voz extraña de hace unos momentos.**

** Mi cuerpo reposaba en el suelo, las heridas de mis brazos, piernas y cintura se encontraban aun sangrando. Jess se inclino a mi lado y coloco a Nick en mi pecho. El hermoso bebe se encontraba con los ojos serrados. Al sentir el olor de mi sangre, Nick abre los ojos con lentitud, dejando al descubierto el color rojo intenso de sus ojos que poco a poco se transformo en negro. **

** Intente gritar, pero mi voz se apago, intente sacarme al bebe de encima, pero Jess y Liliane sostuvieron con fuerza mis brazos, alejándolos de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se torno agitada. Matt aguardaba a mis pies esperando que Nick terminara con el trabajo. A Jess y Liliane le parecía divertida la escena, cada uno tenía los ojos igual que Nick, negros, llenos de ansias de beber mí sangre.**

**-¡NO!- logre gritar muy asustada de lo que el bebe podía hacerme. Jess dejo escapar una carcajada burlona y Liliane le respondió con otra.**

**-el tan esperado final- Jess susurro a mi oído. Mi atención estaba puesta en el bebé que de un momento a otro comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia mí. Intente liberar mis manos, pero me fue imposible. Mi cuerpo se comenzó a retorcer de dolor y adrenalina que liberaba al estar presenciando una escena tan terrorífica. El bebe se acerco lo mas que pudo a mi cuello, sentí el cosquilleo de sus manos al desplazarse por mi cuerpo. **

**-¡Basta!- sentí haber oído a lo lejos la voz de Alex. **

** Matt se desplomo en mis piernas, retorciéndose de dolor al igual que yo. La escena comenzó a desvanecerse, al igual que el rostro de cada uno de los vampiros que me atacaban. La luz se apago y pude sentir a lo lejos las voces de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia de Aaron. No podía identificar las voces ni a quien pertenecía cada una. **

**-Tranquila- fue la única palabra que pude diferenciar de todos los susurros que percibía en aquella habitación oscura."**

**De un momento la pantalla oscura se volvió mas clara y pude distinguir cada rostro que se encontraba observándome. Levante la cabeza adolorida y observe como Amber vendaba mis heridas. Luego la pantalla volvió a nublarse y finalmente se torno oscura.**

** En la mañana me levante lentamente, descubrí mi torso y piernas para observar las marcas y los vendajes que Amber había colocado sobre mis heridas. Y descubrir que no había sido un sueño. **

**Me altere al ver cada herida que en mi sueño me habían hecho estaba en su lugar. No entendía el ¿por que? No comprendía el agobiante dolor de mi muñeca izquierda fracturada. Intente levantarme, en cosa de segundos Amber llego a mi lado para evitar que lo hiciera.**

**-no te muevas- dijo al fin- estas muy herida- volvió a recostarme sobre la cama, puso una almohada mas para que quedara casi sentada en la cama. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir un dolor tan fuerte en todo mi cuerpo, pero no fue suficiente para hacerme llorar.**

**-¿Qué me paso?- pregunte angustiada. Pero no obtuve respuesta. –cada herida que me hizo aquel niño en el sueño esta en mi cuerpo- dije casi llorando en un hilo de voz.**

**-Matt puede introducirse en los sueños de las personas y dañarlas en ellos, cada herida que te hizo él anoche esta marcada en tu cuerpo- Emilie se encontró a mi lado en cosa de segundos.**

**-Alex y Emilie salieron en busca de Matt para matarlo antes de que el te matara a ti- me explico Amber. **


	8. Corrupción y Castigo

**Libro de Emilie**

**_Corrupción y Castigo:_**

**Me designaron encargarme de Grace y no descuidarla hasta que se quedara dormida en su cuarto. Me despedí de ella en la puerta de su habitación y luego me dirigí al salón principal para planear con Aaron la salida de todos para ir a alimentarnos antes de que amaneciera. **

** Al voltear por un pasillo me encontré con Alex, aunque ya sabía que él se acercaba a mí y también a donde se dirigía.**

**-esta durmiendo- le comunique al pasar por su lado.**

**-no es a ella a quien busco- sonrió Alex. Entendí perfectamente a quien buscaba, serré mis ojos y busque en los alrededores a la chica que Alex buscaba. Vi bosques inmensos, ríos gigantescos, vi a Alyson representando a Aaron en la orden de los Heffrman en Vancouver. Reconocí a Liliane muy lejos de nuestro territorio. Hasta dar con una muchacha de cabello color caramelo, ojos rojo intenso y piel realmente pálida. Se encontraba sentada en una roca inmensa, observaba el cielo con frialdad. Un muchacho más o menos de la estatura de Alex se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano para llevarla a alimentarse de los humanos de un pueblo cercano.**

**-¿Y bien?- pregunto Alex algo serio. **

**-se encuentra en Detroit con un muchacho- su rostro estaba mas serio que de costumbre al saber que ella no se encontraba sola.**

**-perfecto, lo que me faltaba -dijo afectado- gracias- intento esbozar una sonrisa y se retiro en dirección al cuarto de Grace.**

** No le tome la mayor importancia a la búsqueda de Alex, siempre que conversábamos me pedía que por favor le buscara a la muchacha cuyo nombre no sabia aun, para saber como estaba y en que lugar se encontraba.**

** Me dirigí a ver a Aaron y saber la posibilidad que todos teníamos de beber por primera vez en el mes sangre humana, aun que sabia que eso no era posible, ya que estábamos protegiendo a Grace.**

** Aaron se encontraba en su "oficina" si así se le podía llamar, yo sabía perfectamente donde estaba y él sabía perfectamente que lo estaba buscando. **

** Al llegar a su oficina, golpee en un acto de respeto hacia el vampiro que me ayudo a tener una vida.**

**-adelante, Emilie- Aaron respondió desde el interior.**

**-¿señor?-dije al entrar, esperando la respuesta a mi interrogante.**

**-tendremos que discutirlo con el resto, las familias hacen eso, eligen la cena favorita para la noche- sonrió alegremente Aaron.**

**-si, señor los convocare al salón principal- cerré la puerta a mi espalda y comencé a caminar hacia el salón, todos se encontraban impacientes de saber cual seria la cena de esta noche. **

** Al llegar Alex se encontraba parado cerca de la puerta, Jack había dejado durmiendo a Molly al igual que Grace, Robert abrasaba con fuerza a Amber y la besaba con pasión, Justin y Lance se encontraban parados cerca del trono de Aaron. Pasaron dos minutos antes que Aaron bajara rápidamente, con su llegada me apresure a pararme junto a Alex.**

**-no fui capaz de soportar el olor de Grace- susurro al llegar a su lado.**

**-para mi tampoco es fácil soportarlo- le respondí con una sonrisa al muchacho que me había salvado la vida cuando era humana y se había encargado de enseñarme a cazar-me pregunto que era lo que ella podía hacer para ayudarte a soportarlo-le susurre, su rostro se hizo mas amable como lo era antes de la muerte de Caitlin. **

**-la cena de hoy será- miro a todos a su alrededor leyendo la mente de cada uno para saber que era lo que le apetecía cenar a todos- ¿Emilie?- pregunto con sarcasmo y se sentó en su trono.**

**-animal-conteste triunfante.**

**-¿animal?- pregunto insatisfecho Lance.**

**-unos humanos estarían bien- dijo burlándose Jack.**

**-seria lo mejor- comento Robert.**

**-seria mejor un animal para mantener a salvo a Molly y Grace- contradijo Amber.**

**-hay humanos acampando en los alrededores, no estaría mal hacerles una visita-animo Justin.**

**-¿Alex?- pregunto Aaron. Y Alex comenzó a pensar.**

**-vamos, no estaremos siempre alimentándonos de escoria- intento animar Jack a Alex.**

**-animal- contesto al fin Alex burlándose de Jack.**

**-¡vamos!-protesto Jack.**

**-¿y que dices tu Aaron?- pregunto Robert esbozando una sonrisa.**

**-pues- Aaron hizo una pausa-prefreiría no tener inconvenientes con nuestras dos protegidas- Jack hizo una mueca y Robert frunció el seño.**

**-entonces esta decidido- repuse triunfante. **

** Aaron se levanto precipitado y observo la escalera y el pasillo que llevan al cuarto de Grace. Todos observamos su comportamiento extraño, cuando sentimos un estruendo y un grito muy agudo. Sin pensarlo dos veces nos precipitamos rápidamente hasta la pieza de Grace.**

** Aron rompió la manilla de la puerta al intentar abrirla y entramos apresurados. Grace se encontraba acostada, destapada, con los ojos apretados fuertemente y retorciéndose de dolor. En el suelo permanecía el cubrecama y un pequeño mueble que Grace debió haber botado al intentar correr.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Amber angustiada al sentir los gritos de Grace.**

**-es Matt-dijo Aaron al leer la mente de Grace- esta atrapada en el sueño- dijo rendido.**

**-resiste- dijo Amber tocando la frente de Grace.**

**-¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?- pregunto Alex decepcionado por la respuesta de Aaron. **

** Aaron observo el cuerpo de Grace. Su brazo izquierdo pareció afectado y comenzaron a aparecer las uñas del pequeño niño en ella, se dibujo una larga línea sobre ella de la cual comenzó a sangrar. Grace intento tapar su herida con su otra mano. Al momento de ver caer la sangre deje de respirar. Algo pareció detener a Grace y un nuevo grito salio de ella. En su cuerpo comenzaron a marcarse cada vez más los golpes y heridas que le propinaban en el sueño.**

**-no respiren- nos ordeno Aaron. Jack, Justin y Lance abandonaron la habitación al no poder soportar el exquisito aroma de la sangre. Alex, Amber y yo mirábamos horrorizados como Grace se retorcía de dolor en la cama y apretaba cada vez más los ojos. **

**-¿Qué hacemos?- insistió Alex. **

**-ve con Emilie, busquen a Matt y matéenlo si es necesario- nos ordeno Aaron. Un nuevo golpe agobio a Grace. –Sosténganle- ordeno Aaron a Jack y Rober, que tomaron sus brazos a ambos lados de la cama para evitar a que ella misma se dañara. Jack sujeto firmemente el brazo derecho y Robert el izquierdo. Al momento de salir el rostro de Aaron se deformo al escuchar el enorme crujido de los huesos de la muñeca derecha y el aullido de dolor que Grace dejo escapar.**

**-apresúrense- grito Amber.**

** Corrimos por el bosque, para llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, la luna se ocultaba y reaparecía por entremedio de las nubes. **

**-¡buscadlo!- grito Alex zigzagueando para evitar los árboles. Cerré los ojos confiada en mis instintos para no chocar contra cada árbol que se acercaba. Observe en mi mente todo el camino que debíamos recorrer para llegar a Matt. Él se encontraba parado delante de Jess que cargaba al bebe y Lilianae. Todos permanecían con los ojos cerrados. **

**-a 4 kilómetros delante de nosotros- le grite a Alex. Cerró los ojos para intentar dañarlo con su don.**

**-debemos acercarnos un poco mas- dijo decepcionado de no poder dañarlo a esa distancia.**

** Corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, en dos minutos nos encontramos parados adelantes de ellos. Nuestra intención por ahora no era pelear.**

**-¡basta!-grito Alex. Observo al pequeño niño y este se retorció de inmediato en el suelo por el dolor que le causaba el don de Alex. La mujer intento abalanzarse sobre Alex para proteger al pequeño, pero en cosa de segundos Alex la tenia tomada del cuello. Jess intento defenderla pero Alex la empujo contra él. Jess la tomo en el aire y la dejo en el suelo con el bebe. **

**Alex me miro de reojo y se agazapo para empujar a Jess. Liliane se levanto en una fracción de segundo y dejo al bebe fuera de nuestro alcance. Me agazape y al momento de chocar con Liliane coloque mi brazo delante de mí y la empuje hacia atrás. Antes que pudiera caer la tome del cuello y golpee su cabeza contra el suelo. Alex termino con Jess en una fracción de segundo y antes de poder matarlo lo arrojo al lado de Liliane. Antes de poder acabar con los cuatro vampiros Justin nos detuvo.**

**-Aaron los quiere vivos- Alex frunció el seño y abandono el lugar, ya que su trabajo hay había terminado. Lo seguí sin pronunciar palabra y volvimos a la mansión de Grace. **

** Al llegar nos dirigimos a su habitación y antes de entrar dejamos de respirar, aunque en toda la casa se percibían rastros del olor de la sangre de Grace. **

**Amber había vendado cada una de las heridas y perfumado la habitación con incienso para disimular el olor a la sangre. Justin y Robert se encargaron de los nómadas, lo mas seguro era que ellos ya no existieran. Lance había ido a buscar a un doctor ya que nosotros nunca habíamos dependido de uno hasta el momento, pero Aaron tenía contactos los Donner, ya que uno de ellos había sido un reconocido doctor cuando era humano. Al igual que los Donner existen vampiros que se dedican a ayudar a los humanos, el ejemplo mas cercano que conozco es el de Jack que estudio para ser abogado y ayudar a los inocentes. **

** En diez minutos llego Donner con todo su equipo para curar a Grace, ella se encontraba dormida.**

**-necesito ver la magnitud de las heridas- dijo Donner observando a los muchachos que miraban con atención.**

**-ya escucharon a Donner- dijo Amber haciendo salir de la habitación a todos los hombres. Cada vampiro al estar separado de su orden es conocido por su apellido. Solo al estar en su propia orden se le puede llamar por su nombre. **

**-entonces a trabajar- dijo Donner al ponerse los guantes quirúrgicos-necesito agua tibia y unas toallas-Donner pidió a Amber, quien volvió con las cosas en un parpadeo. Donner descubrió las heridas de Grace que habían dejado de sangrar hace unos minutos. -¿fueron los Strait?- pregunto Donner al ver las profundas heridas y la forma en que fue atacada Grace. **

**Strait son los nómadas que pertenecen a una orden que no posee leyes, solo la necesidad de obedecer a sus instintos por medio de la fuerza y alimentarse de sangre humana sin ningún freno que los obligara a abstenerse de matar. Muchos de nosotros en algún momento pertenecimos a esa orden pero luego de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que no era el sitio en que debíamos estar, ni la forma que nos debíamos comportar. Aunque la oferta de vivir sin abstenerse a nada es tentadora, seguir a nuestros instintos no es siempre la mejor forma de vivir como un vampiro, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, así que preferí no seguir a mis instintos.**

**-si-conteste a su pregunta- un niño pequeño, a unos 4 Km. de aquí- Donner poso sus manos sobre una de las heridas de Grace y con solo tocarla ella se estremeció. **

**-entiendo- Donner y Amber lavaron cada una de las heridas de Grace, las sabanas de la cama quedaron empapadas y con manchas de sangre y agua. Vendaron cuidadosamente cada herida y se aseguraron de cambiar las sabanas y la ropa a Grace. Grace se encontraba aun dormida, mas tranquila que hace unos minutos. **

**-creo que debes revisar su brazo derecho, creo que esta roto- Amber tenia puesta la vista en el brazo derecho. Donner dio la vuelta muy rápida a la cama para quedar junto con el brazo derecho y no mover a la paciente. Lo observo detenidamente.**

**-habrá que enyesarlo, es un milagro que la fractura no sea expuesta- Donner se notaba preocupado por el mal estado en que se encontraba Grace. Amber le acerco a Donner su maleta, Lance se había preocupado de llevar utensilios para enyesar y vendas. -¿no hay posibilidades de llevarla a un hospital?-pregunto algo rendido por la magnitud del problema.**

**-es difícil explicar como Grace quedo en este estado- le respondí, me encontraba parada a un lado de la cama viendo como trabajaban nuestros médicos.**

**-se necesita una buena cuartada- continuo mi explicación Amber- las heridas son tan perfectas, que no lo podríamos atribuir a el ataque de un animal- las opciones eran limitadas y el riesgo a que nos descubrieran nos hizo dudar. **

**-entonces haré todo lo que este a mi alcance- Donner nos respondió confiado y satisfecho por el trabajo que estaba realizando en Grace. **

**Abandone la habitación al momento que Donner comenzó a enyesar el brazo derecho de Grace. Necesitaba saber que era lo que harían con los nómadas y cual seria su castigo. Sentí la presencia de los hombres en el sótano o calabozo como le llama Robert, todos excepto a Jack que se encontraba con Molly explicándole lo sucedido.**

**Al llegar me encontré con todos. Aaron había ordenado a sus hijos estar alertas y que a cualquier signo de hostilidad no dudaran en matarlos. Aaron abandono la habitación en cosa de segundos y nos dejo a los nómadas para que nosotros decidiéramos que hacer con ellos. Los nómadas se encontraban sentados en un rincón preparándose para escapar o asumir su destino. La mujer abrazaba al bebe con mucha fuerza. Jess calculaba sus alternativas, me pareció que estaba elaborando su mejor plan de huida. **

**El sótano se dividía en dos partes que estaban divididas por un espejo por el que no se podía escuchar al otro lado, algo que nos favorecía al momento de planear y nos dejaba en desventajas al no saber las intenciones de los nómadas, pero al tener a Aaron de nuestro lado no nos resultaba un problema. La habitación era de piedra y oscura, la única ventana que nos proveía de luz era del porte de un cuaderno universitario que estaba apartada cerca del techo a nuestras espaldas. **

**-esto será divertido- nos advirtió Justin. **

**-seria lo mas justo, hacer lo mismo que le hicieron a Grace- dijo Robert esbozando una sonrisa.**

**-seria lo mas justo- repitió Alex molesto por no poder acabar con ellos en el bosque.**

**-¿Aaron ya los interrogo?-pregunte antes de decidir que hacer con ellos.**

**-si, a cada uno de ellos- me contesto Justin- no obtuvo nada que nosotros no supiéramos- Justin se encontraba sentado en una de las pocas sillas que se encontraban en la habitación, estaba sentado con la silla al revés, con el respaldo para su estomago como lo hacen los niños en los colegios.**

**-¿Qué planean hacer?-pregunte mirando como los nómadas susurraban entre ellos, Jess miraba con detención la habitación como buscando algo, quizás una salida, tal vez algún punto débil de la estructura de la mansión o solo lo hacia para que no notáramos su inquietud.**

**-una carrera o solo una masacre- respondió Robert.**

**-¿quieren correr junto ellos?- necesitaba saber los planes que tenían para los nómadas y que no fuera solo un juego para ellos.**

**-si- mire a Robert con desdén y el seño fruncido que al mirarme no pude evitar en transformar en una sonrisa- el que gana, vive- Justin y Lance parecían muy entusiasmado con la competencia que habían planeado.**

**-¿y quien competirá?-pregunto Alex divertido- somos cuatro si Jack participa y ellos son solo dos, descartando al bebe y al niño- las ansias de divertirse de Alex parecían notarse mas que hace unos años y eso me alegro mucho, así que le dedique una sonrisa que él respondió divertido.**

**-creo que a Amber le gustaría ganarle a la mujer- me uní a su juego.**

**-así se habla- se rió Jack desde la puerta – contigo de nuestro lado, Aaron no dudara en dejarnos jugar- se acerco a nosotros y poso sus manos sobre la mesa que nosotros rodeábamos. **

**-pero si se escapan o nos ganan Aaron nos matara- dijo Lance, parado cerca del vidrio observando atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de los Strait. **

**-lo sabemos- Jack, parecía preparado para discutir contra Aaron y defender nuestra posición, ya que no nos habíamos entusiasmado con algo así en años.**

**Aaron llego de improvisto a nuestro lado, aunque sabia que se acercaba quería ver la las caras de los muchachos al tener que enfrentarse a nuestro padre tan inesperadamente. Aaron leyó todas nuestras mentes, no le podíamos ocultar nada, en un parpadeo supo todas nuestras intenciones y no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa.**

**-¿Amo?-pregunto Lance al ver su reacción.**

**-es la idea más loca que han tenido en mucho tiempo- Aaron siempre nos decía que éramos los únicos niños en las órdenes y que estaba a cargo de una guardería. De todas las órdenes al parecer éramos los únicos que nos divertíamos todos los días, pero al momento de pelear siempre ganábamos. **

**-que seamos vampiros no significa no podamos comportarnos como humanos una vez- afirmo Robert.**

**-¿y si uno de ellos gana?- Aaron quería escuchar las razones de esta repentino aquelarre de nuestras bocas y no usar su don.**

**-para eso tenemos a Emilie de nuestro lado- opino Jack desde el otro lado de la mesa.**

**-seria sencillo- afirme confiada en mi don.**

**-¿todos están de acuerdo?-**

**-si- respondimos, todos menos Alex que parecía dudar de si era realmente lo correcto en estos momentos.**

**-¿todos?- repitió Aaron al ver que Alex no respondió.**

**-será fácil ganar- Alex respondió confiado de que todo saldría bien.**

**-¿y Amber?- pregunto Aaron para cerciorarse de que todos estábamos de acuerdo y que si algo salía mal lo tendríamos que resolver nosotros sin pedir ayuda de otra orden.**

**-ella dijo que si- respondió Jack por ella.**

**-necesito escucharlo de su boca- Aaron contradijo a Jack que no pareció importarle.**

**-¿me llamaban?- dijo Amber bajando por la escalera.**

**-¿Cómo se encuentra Grace?- pregunto Aaron observando la cara de Alex fijamente. Alex pareció ignorarlo, su atención estaba en lo que Amber iba a responder.**

**-esta descansando- Amber contesto son una sonrisa- se encuentra mejor de lo que esperaba, Donner quiere hablarle Aaron- le aviso a Aaron. **

**-perfecto- Aaron dejo en las manos de Amber la decisión de si podíamos o no divertirnos un rato. Jack se encargo de explicarle a Amber nuestra situación y lo bien que nos haría divertirnos mas seguido. Robert se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura.**

**-por favor- le susurro al oído, aunque todos habíamos escuchado. Amber lo abrazo.**

**-bien- todos nos alegramos por su respuesta-pero será luego de que Grace se recupere- Jack y Robert chocaron sus manos al haberla convencido – ya que todos queremos ver como los nómadas los humillan- Amber nos sonrió y beso a Robert.**

**-entonces también te humillaran- la contradijo Alex con una sonrisa. Amber no pareció entender- competirás contra la mujer- le explico Alex al ver su reacción. **

**-¿y por que no participa Emilie?- pregunto Amber entretenida.**

**-porque estaré con Grace- le respondí- y seré el arbitro, para que no allá tramposos y sea justo para todos- observe a todos los muchachos que perecieron sentirse identificados, bajaron la vista y luego me sonrieron.**

**-perfecto- dijo Lance- ahora quien se lo hace saber a nuestros contrincantes- Lance aun permanecía observando a los nómadas que no se habían movido ni un solo centímetro, Liliane solo nos observaba hablar y sin poder oír nada, para ella solo movíamos la boca rápidamente.**

**-yo voy- dijo Justin- Alex y Jack- apunto a los dos mas experimentados de nuestro grupo, aunque faltaba Aaron- cúbranme la espalda- abrió rápidamente la puerta y se dispuso a negociar con los nómadas, ofreciéndole las dos únicas alternativas que teníamos para ellos; la competencia o una muerte rápida en este preciso momento. Alex y Jack se colocaron en la puerta abierta para evitar cualquier problema, mientras que nosotros los observábamos del otro lado del vidrio para avisarles de cualquier movimiento que nos pareciera sospechoso y poder entrar a ayudar, aunque con Alex y Jack , Justin no necesitaba mas ayuda para manejar a los cuatro vampiros.**

** Justin entro al cuarto solo, los nómadas levantaron la mirada y mostraron la ira que sentían con sus ojos. Sus miradas eran tan intensas que parecía que sulfurarían a Justin. **

**-tenemos una propuesta para ustedes- les aviso Justin.**


	9. Volver a la realidad

**Libro de Grace **

**Volver a la realidad**

** Pasaron dos semanas antes de que dejaran de preocuparse por mi, no sabia que había pasado con Matt, no sabia ningún detalle sobre ellos, Emilie solo se había limitado a contarme sobre la noche en que casi muero, pero solo sabia hasta el momento en que un vampiro de otra orden había venido a curar mis dolorosas heridas que ya estaban cicatrizando. **

** Mi cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, solo podía ocupar una mano para levantar las cosas del suelo. Emilie y Amber me visitaban cada mañana para hacer mi cama y traerme el desayuno. No me permitían salir por el momento, los muchachos aun no se sentían capaces de resistir estar cerca de mí, así que pasaba sentada leyendo libros que Aaron me traía, libros antiguos que tenia en su biblioteca y de los que nunca había escuchado en mi vida. La mayoría de los libros hablaba sobre criaturas extrañas que aparecían de noche, criaturas hermosas que morían por sangre.**

** La semana se pasó lentamente, la mansión siempre se encontraba en silencio, mis visitas eran escasas, mi habitación siempre olía a inciensito, que Amber encendía cada dos horas aproximadamente. **

** Me encontraba prisionera en mi propio cuarto, mi brazo iba a estar enyesado por un mes mas, mis heridas cicatrizaban rápido, no había un minuto en que no pensara salir a pasear o escaparme por la ventana. **

** -¿Cuándo podré salir?- le pregunte una mañana a Emilie.**

**-cuando estén cicatrizadas tus heridas- me respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa inocente.**

**-ni siquiera puedo terminar mis tareas- desvié mi vista a mi muñeca derecha.**

**-solo es cosa de tiempo- intento tranquilizarme, para que me quedara sentada en mi cuarto unos días mas.**

**-no he podido respirar aire puro en dos semanas- le contradije.**

**-hablare con Aaron sobre el tema- le sonreí al escuchar que lo intentaría al fin- pero no prometo nada- se levanto de la cama y se llevo la bandeja que tenia los restos de mi desayuno. Me levante de inmediato y me lave los dientes. Tome mi bolso que estaba en el suelo con mi mano izquierda y busque algo que ponerme. **

** Observe el avance de la cicatrización de mis heridas y saque los parches de las heridas que en mi opinión ya se habían curado, pero por si acaso las vende con otras para que Aaron viera que ya estaba preparada en caso de que la cicatrización no hubiera sido suficiente. Lave con agua tibia todo resto de sangre en mi cuerpo y me senté en la cama que Amber había estirado por mí. Rogué que Emilie lo hubiera convencido y luego de unos minutos la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe.**

**-¿Quién es?-pregunte antes que entrara la figura de Amber por la puerta.**

**-no te asustes- me pidió al escucharme preguntar.**

**-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte.**

**-nada- me afirmo- Aaron me envió a revisar como van tus heridas- me explico- necesitaras negociar con él, si quieres salir de tu habitación- intento sonreír.**

**-les falta muy poco- le asegure.**

**-entonces, deja ver la de tu cintura- se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Me levante la polera hasta la cintura para que le diera un vistazo a mi herida.**

**-falta poco- me aseguro-Aaron no dejara que salgas así- me aseguro.**

**-entonces me quedare toda la vida aquí- exagere, baje mi polera y la observe a los ojos para que notara mi anhelo de salir.**

**-le daremos dos días- se levanto de la cama para salir de mi cuarto.**

**-bien- dije rendida. Era tonto intentar escapar, con un solo pie afuera ellos estarían a mi lado.**

** Los dos días se pasaron realmente lento, por la noche me era imposible conciliar el sueño y por el día no sabia con que entretenerme. Sacaba mis cuadernos y encontraba mis tareas sin hacer todavía, en historia sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial y en Química ecuaciones que equilibrar, intente escribir con mi mano izquierda y mi letra era un desastre. Me bañaba todos los días antes de dormir, pero me resultaba difícil hacerlo sin mojar el yeso.**

** Es la mañana del tercer día, Amber se demoro un poco en llegar, cuando se encontró a mi lado le dio un vistazo rápido a mi herida y luego de verla me sonrió.**

**-creo que estas lista para salir- celebre sus palabras con una sonrisa y me aliste para salir al fin de mi prisión. No sabia que iba ha hacer una vez afuera pero algo se me habría de ocurrir.**

** Al salir le pedí a Emilie que diéramos un paseo para estirar las piernas y poder correr. Mi día se paso rápido, casi todo lo que hice en el día fue pasear, sin preguntar nada, Emilie me acompaño a cada lugar que quise ir sin objetarme nada, en todo el día no vi señales de ninguno de los muchachos por la casa, ¿se habrían ido?, **ni idea**. Busque con la mirada al salir de mi habitación algún rastros de ellos, pero la mansión se encontraba tan vacía como en estos momentos debería estar el internado, sin mi los trabajadores al fin estarían tranquilos, sin tener que preocuparse de mis necesidades. **

** Antes de dormir decidí dar un ultimo paseo por la mansión, en la oscuridad me guié por las paredes que iba tocando con mi mano izquierda para no chocar. Al término de un pasillo siempre comenzaba otro al instante. La oscuridad era igual al temer los ojos cerrados como abiertos. Doble por la esquina de un cuarto y me encontré con una de las pocas ventanas de la mansión, al igual que la mas grande se encontraba en una de las paredes, me dirigí a ella para observar los árboles que se movían lentamente con el viento. Pose mis manos sobre el marco y sentí la fría brisa en mi rostro.**

**-¿Qué haces fuera de tu cuarto?- pregunte un chico a mi espalda. **

**-Aaron me dejo salir- di la vuelta lentamente y descubrí a Alex parado en la esquina de la pared. Se acerco rápidamente a mi, al encontrarse a mi lado, observe nuevamente el bosque y desee poder correr por el en la oscuridad.**

**-¿Cómo esta tu brazo?- dijo Alex a mi lado.**

**-mejor- le conteste rápidamente- gracias- le dije luego de unos minutos sin pronunciar palabra.**

**-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-supe lo que hiciste la noche de mi ataque- le dije agradecida.**

**-cualquier vampiro lo hubiera hecho- dijo algo modesto.**

**-talvez- le sonreí- pero cualquier vampiro no hubiera llegado a tiempo- le explique mi punto de vista.**

**-de nada- dijo al cabo de unos minutos con una sonrisa.**

**-me encantaría salir de noche- dije sin pensar, para intentar salir con él.**

**-me gustaría poder ser humano- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, lo mire a los ojos y luego desvié la vista para soltar una carcajada-es algo difícil- intento explicarme.**

**-¿Qué tanto?- le pregunte curiosa- pensé que nada era difícil para un vampiro- le intente desafiar para comprender su punto de vista.**

**-el destierro- dijo rápidamente.**

**-entonces que nos destierren juntos- me burle, para demostrar que nada era tan difícil como se veía.**

**-tendrá que ser otro día- Alex dijo antes de que de uno de los muchachos apareciera por un pasillo.**

**-OH- dijo Jack al vernos en ese pasillo oscuro- los dejare solos- dijo burlándose.**

**-no es necesario- dijo Alex antes de que Jack diera la vuelta.**

**-entonces- Jack me observo con atención- ¿ella ya sabe sobre la carrera?-pregunto observando a Alex.**

**-¿Qué carrera?- pregunte extrañada.**

**-aun no- dijo Alex mirando mi brazo derecho.**

**-bueno- se acerco a nosotros- ¿Cuándo pensaban contarle?- le pregunto a Alex.**

**-¿Qué carrera?- volví a insistir.**

**-pues- dijo Alex- a los muchachos- observo a Jack- se les ocurrió que la mejor forma de saber que hacer con los nómadas es competir contra ellos- sonrió y miro a Jack.**

**-el que gana vive- dijo Jack burlándose. Lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí.**

**-no sabia que les gustaran ese tipo de cosas- le sonreí a Alex.**

**-es por que aun no nos conoces- me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Lo observe detenidamente y descubrí que talvez me había equivocado con él, talvez lo había juzgado mal y tratado mal. Lo observe como una tonta y desvié la mirada al ver que lo había notado.**

**-¿Cuándo será la carrera?-le pregunte a Jack para intentar disimular un poco y no mirar a Alex.**

**-cuando te sientas bien- me respondió Alex, lo mire a los ojos y sin razón aparente sentí por él algo parecido a lo que siento cuando estoy con Jimmy.**

**-si quieres podría ser mañana- interrumpió Jack- los nómadas han esperado dos semanas-**

**-seria muy descortés dejarlos esperando otro día- lo interrumpí, no pareció importarle.**

**-entonces será mañana- dijo divertido.**

**-perfecto- le dije para mostrarle mi aprobación y mi entusiasmo por ver un espectáculo tan raro.**

**-entonces iré a ver a Molly, antes de que se duerma- dijo y se despidió con la mano a lo lejos y continuo por un pasillo hasta volverse una sombra en la oscuridad. **

**-yo también debo ir a dormir- busque el rostro de Alex en la oscuridad, mi corazón se acelero al ver que me observaba a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra- ya perdí la noción del tiempo- le dije ocultando mi nerviosismo.**

**-te llevare- dijo acercándose a mi- dudo que sepas como volver en la oscuridad- poso su mano en mi cintura para guiarme.**

**-chocaría contra las paredes- bromee.**

**-lo mas seguro- se burlo y sonrió.**

**-¿participaras?- necesitaba preguntar algo antes de que cayéramos en el silencio como siempre. **

**-no lo se- dijo sonriendo- aun no hemos decidido quien lo hará- la oscuridad se torno mas densa, apenas podía notar las puertas o el rostro de Alex, solo podía escuchar mis pisadas, de un momento a otro Alex alejo su mano de mi cintura. La inseguridad de no saber donde iba y saber si me encontraba sola al no escuchar las pisadas de Alex me hizo detenerme y esperar a que Alex diera alguna señal de vida.**

**-¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto Alex a mi lado.**

**-por que no se a donde voy- le susurre.**

**-sigue yo estoy a tu lado- dijo y coloco de nuevo su mano en mi cintura.**

**-¿que tal si hacen una carrera entre ustedes para saber quien compite?-le sugerí y él coloco su mano en el costado de mi cintura, apego mi cuerpo junto al suyo y me hizo doblar antes de llegar a la pared, seguimos por el pasillo continuo, separo su cuerpo del mío y coloco otra vez su mano en mi cintura. Se aseguro de caminar a mi ritmo y yo de mirar a adelante.**

**-seria lo mas justo- contesto, mi inseguridad desapareció al sentirlo cerca. El pasillo parecía interminable, por lo menos para mí. Alex despego nuevamente su mano de mi cintura, sentí su presencia a mi lado, antes de reprocharle por soltarme en medio de la oscuridad me asegure de que estuviera a mi lado. Encontré su mano con mi mano izquierda, Alex iba a mi lado derecho, pero al tener el yeso me era difícil buscar su mano. Alex tomo mi mano con su mano izquierda y la paso por encima de mi cabeza para quedar a mi lado izquierdo y no dañar mi brazo derecho.**

**-me da miedo chocar con algo- intente de excusar mi comportamiento.**

**-bien- dijo Alex y me guió por la oscuridad. Su mano estaba fría, pero suave. **

** Al llegar a mi cuarto observe la puerta y Alex soltó mi mano con lentitud. Di la vuelta antes de serrar la puerta.**

**-buenas noches- dijo Alex con una sonrisa angelical.**

**-buenas noches- le conteste, Alex dio la vuelta y serré en silencio la puerta.**


	10. Preparación

**Preparación**

** Al día siguiente me levante con ansias de poder ver tal espectáculo que seguramente ningún otro humano en el mundo más que Molly y yo podíamos ver en nuestras vidas. Aunque me extraño el hecho de que vampiros tan poderosos hicieran cosas tan simples para decidir la acción que deberían ejecutar. Aunque por mi parte me parecía bien que se divirtieran, la inmortalidad no debería tener nada que ver con la vitalidad de dichos humanos, si se les puede llamar así.**

** Me sentía bien al poder recorrer los pasillos sin tener que disponer de alguien para que me cuidara o me guiara, me dirigí con lentitud al comedor para desayunar antes de poder salir con mis cuadernos a terminar las tareas aunque mi letra era un desastre con mi mano izquierda, prefería terminarlas y luego idear una cuartada para que el profesor entendiera por que escribía con mi mano izquierda. Al vestirme sola, tuve especial cuidado de no enredar mi yeso en la ropa, vestía de azul, la chaqueta al igual que los pantalones, nunca me a gustado vestirme de colores llamativos, prefiero los colores apagados.**

** Al llegar al comedor luego de relajante caminata, me encontré con Molly que al igual que mi estaba sentada esperando el desayuno. Me senté al frente de ella y guardamos silencio por varios minutos.**

**-¿no preparas tu propio desayuno?-le pregunte, mi intención no era entablar una conversación con ella solo quería saber si es que aun me guardaba rencor. **

**-a Amber le gusta cocinar- dijo cortando la conversación, Amber entro a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un desayuno con frutas- además les molesta que usemos cuchillos- dijo al ver como Amber maniobraba rápidamente con un cuchillo muy afilado. **

**-se previenen las heridas- dijo Amber desde la cocina. Luego de cinco minutos Amber nos sirvió en la mesa su creación, había picado en cuadrados diversas frutas y las cubrió con crema. **

**-un desayuno saludable- dijo y se sentó a mi lado- ¿Cómo esta?- tome el tenedor y pique uno de los trocitos naranjos que lucían muy bien.**

**-exquisito- dije al sentir el sabor de la naranja en mi boca- para ser un vampiro cocinan muy bien- le dije sonriendo.**

**-gracias- dijo y se levanto de la mesa-cuando terminen dejen todo como esta, yo me preocupo en limpiar- nos dijo al salir del comedor. El silencio se apodero de la habitación, nadie sabia que decir, no era el momento indicado de hablar sobre nuestra enemistad, solo nos concentramos en comer y disfrutar de tal delicioso platillo.**

**-permiso- dijo Molly al terminar, dejo el tenedor a un lado y se levanto de la silla. Arreglo su cabello y abandono la habitación al igual que Amber, con el más profundo el silencio. Relaje mi postura al no tener que demostrarme de otra forma al estar con alguien, mi postura se volvía rígida al estar bajo presión. No podía comer al tener una persona tan cerca con un silencio tan incomodo. Relaje mi postura y comencé a disfrutar de la comida. Sin apuros, sin observadores, sin preocupaciones ni tiempo.**

** Termine de desayunar y me deje todo como estaba para que Amber no se molestara por haber lavado mi parte. Llegue a mi habitación para lavar mis dientes y recoger mis cuadernos antes de salir de la mansión a respirar aire fresco. Lave mis dientes con lentitud y paciencia. Tome mis cuadernos que había dejado en el pequeño mueble al lado de mi cama la noche anterior. Tome el de historia y me dirigí a la entrada de la mansión para no desobedecer a Aaron en todo lo que me había pedido el momento en que llegue a mi "hogar". Una vez allí me asegure de estar sola, me senté en el suelo, apoyada en una de las esquinas de la mansión, observando el bosque que se abría paso gasta llegar a Squamish y a las calles. El cielo al igual que siempre se encontraba nublado, pero al moverse las nubes dejaba que los rayos del sol llegaran a los árboles, un día perfecto.**

** Recosté mi cabeza contra la pared y coloque mis rodillas apegadas a mi vientre para crear una superficie firme para dejar mis cuadernos y poder intentar escribir. **

**-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- pregunto Aaron al salir de la mansión.**

**-buscando algo de soledad- lo observe y Aaron busco en mi mente la respuesta para su pregunta.**

**-¿te ayudo con tu tarea?- me pregunto como un padre normal.**

**-bueno- no podía rechazar su petición, así que me ayudo a pararme del suelo, tomo firmemente mi mano izquierda y me levanto, como si fuera una pluma en el suelo. **

**-vamos adentro- me sugirió- no es bueno que estés sola aquí afuera- tomo mi mano como Alex lo había hecho la noche anterior y me sentó al lado de él-los muchachos deben de estar casando- me dijo al escuchar mi pensamiento.**

**-preparándose para la carrera- Aaron tomo una de las sillas que se encontraba esquinada y solitaria en la pared, la acerco a su trono y la coloco mirando hacia su trono. **

**-¿sobre que tema esta relacionada tu tarea?- pregunto mirando mi cuaderno, me senté en la silla que Aaron había preparado para mí y él hizo lo mismo en la que le correspondía por ser el líder. **

**-sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial- le conteste al tener el cuaderno abierto sobre mis piernas, listo para escribir.**

**-una época de gloria para los vampiros- sonrió y apoyo su mentón sobre su mano izquierda, inclinándose hacia mí.**

**-¿Por qué?- no pude evitar preguntar, él sonrió como si necesitara contarme todo lo que había ocurrido en esa época.**

**-cuando se le declaro la guerra a Alemania- comenzó con su explicación- todos los vampiros del mundo emigraron a los campos donde se desatara tal masacre-hizo una pausa y luego continuo- en esa época los soldados de ambos mandos morían por tres razones- levanto tres dedos de su mano izquierda y con la otra los comenzó a enumerar- la primera por las armas o bombardeos de otros soldados- bajo el primer dedo- segundo por la infección de alguna herida- bajo el segundo dedo- y por ultimo en manos de algún vampiro- bajo el ultimo dedo al igual que la mano que había levantado para explicarme- al morir tanta gente, éramos libres de alimentarnos hasta estar satisfechos, nadie nos advertía o decía cuando parar, los cadáveres de los soldados quedaban irreconocibles al momento que los atacábamos, nadie le atribuía la muerte de un humano mas que el hecho de que el enemigo lo había matado- hizo una pausa y prosiguió- nos abalanzábamos sobre las trincheras y no dejábamos hombre vivo, las bombas y disparos que nos propinaban al vernos acercar eran inútiles- observe en silencio sin hacer preguntas para no distraer tan fascinante relato- nuestra piel es como un diamante, nada nos logra dañar- serré el cuaderno al darme cuenta que luego de este relato no me concentraría lo suficiente para terminar mi tarea- al haber tanto alimento corriendo y desangrándose por los alrededores, no había motivo por el cual nos viéramos en la obligación de pelear con otra orden, solo nos mirábamos de reojo y seguíamos por nuestro camino- me observo a los ojos y espero un momento.**

**-¿Quiénes te acompañaban en ese tiempo?- Aaron podía saber cuando deseaba preguntar algo y guardaba silencio hasta que preguntara y así aclarar de una vez todas mis dudas.**

**-pues al llegar a Alemania solo éramos Justin, Robert, Alex y Caitlin- observo a su alrededor y luego prosiguió- pero al regresar a Canadá- me observo con sus ojos casi blancos con una pequeña esencia de café que apenas podía notar a simple vista- se nos unió Emilie, Lance que pertenecía a otra orden y Alyson que al igual que Emilie fue convertida en ese lugar- algo le pareció divertido y soltó una pequeña carcajada- luego de unos años se nos unieron Jack y Amber, todos con una historia, personalidad y habilidad diferente- me observo por unos segundos- lo que los hace especiales- **

**-¿debe ser increíble poseer un don como ellos?- se noto en mi voz la impresión y mi animo de seguir escuchando su relato.**

**-talvez algún día heredes el don de tu madre, pero que no lo tengas no significa que no seas especial- intento reanimarme al leer mi duda en mi cabeza, no podía creer que algo como tener un don como el de mamá fuera posible, aunque no sabia a que don se refería.**

**-¿Qué tipo de don tenia mamá?- le pregunte enarcando inconscientemente una de mis cejas.**

**-es un misterio- me dijo y se levanto de su trono para recibir a sus hijos que llegaban después de una ardua casería por el bosque.**

**-perfecto- dijo Aaron esbozando una sonrisa. Todos los vampiros que habían llegado recientemente tenían los ojos cafés oscuro, una convicción de rojo y café, que se desteñían por cada segundo que pasaba-Jack, Justin reencárguense de transportar a los nómadas- Aaron se acerco a la escalera para subir a su oficina- Emilie encargarte de todo, mientras yo este ausente- Aaron se dispuso a subir la escalera.**

**-¿señor?- dijo Emilie al escuchar la palabra "ausente".**

**-me reuniré con Alyson en Vancouver, necesito arreglar personalmente unos asuntos- dijo y abandono la mansión en cosa de segundos, salio por la puerta principal de la mansión con una capa negra, un collar con la forma del signo de los Braun al igual que en la capa. El escudo de los Braun era antiguo y lo había visto tan pocas veces que me era imposible describirlo, pero lo podría distinguir en cualquier lugar.**

**-¿para qué se bordan su signo en la capa?- le pregunte a Emilie, al momento en que Aaron, Justin y Jack abandonaron la habitación.**

**-para ser reconocidos a lo lejos por otros vampiros, la utilizamos cada vez que nuestras ordenes se reúnen- me intento explicar- es mas fácil que seamos distinguidos de esa forma, todas las ordenes poseen un escudo diferente- observo a sus acompañantes.**

**-Robert preocúpate de bajar a Molly- le ordeno- Amber hay un lugar apartado del pueblo, cruzando el rió, prepáralo para la carrera- al terminar de escuchar a Emilie, Amber abandono la mansión al igual que Robert con Molly en su espalda, en dirección hacia las montañas- y Alex en tus manos esta la vida de Grace- le sonrió a Alex y se dirigió hacia una de las escaleras que daban al sótano.**

** Con el ánimo que mostraban aquellos vampiros, mi atención estaba en las palabras de Emilie y Aaron, que no me había percatado de que Alex se encontraba en la habitación junto a mí. Sin pronunciar palabra me señalo la salida y camino a delante de mí hasta que llegamos al borde de la montaña, Alex se encontraba al borde, mientras yo, por mi miedo a la altura, me detuve a unos dos metros de él.**

**-ven- dijo indicándome que me colocara a su lado.**

**-le tengo vértigo a la altura- le explique mi comportamiento, se acerco a mi lado y tomo mi mano izquierda.**

**-humanos- se burlo, me detuve al estar a unos cuantos centímetros de borde- salta- se burlo de nuevo.**

**-ni loca- objete.**

**-te desharás de tu miedo- esbozo una sonrisa burlona. **

**-prefiero morir- me puse a la defensiva y solté su mano.**

**-salta- repitió divertido.**

**-primero muerta- dije sin medir mis palabras.**

**-eso se puede arreglar- me sonrió y comenzó a acercarse, retrocedí para evitar que estar cerca de él. Tomo mi mano izquierda con su mano izquierda, rodeo mi cintura con su brazo derecho y me empujo hacia adelante, era mas fuerte que yo, corrimos unos cuantos metros y luego saltamos al vació. Grite al encontrarme cayendo, sentía que sus manos en cualquier momento iban a soltar las mías, el vértigo se apodero de mi y me hizo apretar fuertemente su mano, mi cabello se movió delicadamente con el viento. De un momento a otro Alex soltó mi mano izquierda y dejo fuera de mi alcance su brazo derecho. En plena caída me voltio hacia él y quedamos frente a frente. Cuerpo contra cuerpo. Esbozo una sonrisa al ver que aunque le tenía gran vértigo a las alturas, me encontraba a su lado cayendo, al no ver el suelo y solo contemplar su rostro me pareció divertido, la sensación de adrenalina era la única que sentía en esos momentos, un dolor en el estomago que al acostumbrarme me pareció agradable y placentero.**

** Alex tomo mi mano izquierda y al igual que la noche anterior la paso por encima de su cabeza dejándome afirmada de su espalda, aunque el movimiento fue algo brusco, no tuvo ningún problema con mi brazo derecho que se encontraba con una venda especial que me pasaba por encima del cuello para dejar mi muñeca apegada a mi cintura, Alex tomo mis piernas y rodeo su abdomen con ellas. El aterrizaje fue algo brusco, pero Alex me afirmo para que no cayera. Cayó con las rodillas algo flexionadas para reducir el impacto y luego se levanto.**

**-¿miedo?-Alex pregunto al no escucharme gritar en toda la caída.**

**-fue divertido- le dije en un hilo de voz, con una sonrisa y con el corazón aun agitado.**

**-pues te oyes muy mal- dijo acomodándome en su espalda.**

**-soy humana- le recordé un poco mareada y con la respiración agitada, pero aun viva.**

**-pensé que ibas a gritar en todo el descenso- me sonrió.**

**-no soy tan cobarde- me burle de él.**

**-¿estas segura que te encuentras bien?- pregunto extrañado.**

**-talvez- dije cerrando los ojos para alejar el mareo que sentía en mi cabeza.**

**-¿lo suficiente como para poder dejarme correr rápido?- tomo mis piernas con fuerza comprendí el por que me había colocado en su espalda en pleno descenso.**

**-por supuesto- le dije al haberme recuperado del mareo.**

**-entonces sostente lo mas fuerte que puedas- cruce mi brazo izquierdo por su cuello y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro para disfrutar del viaje y observar los hermosos paisajes que íbamos a recorrer. **

** Alex zigzagueo para no chocar contra los árboles, se dirigió hacia el rió que desemboca en el océano, los árboles pasaban a nuestro lado rápidamente. Solo podía escuchar el débil sonido de Alex cortando el viento, como cuando van en bajada por una colina pedaleando en la bicicleta, Alex parecía flotar, el sonido de sus pasos al pisar algunas hojas que había en el suelo y la humedad de ambiente me era imperceptible. **

** Al acercarnos al rió Alex acelero el paso y antes de poder formular la pregunta en mi mente si es que pretendía saltar el enorme rió, Alex se inclino y salto sobre el rió, los pies de Alex quedaron a unos cinco metros sobre el nivel de mar, la sensación de volar era idéntica a la que sentí al caer del precipicio en el que se encuentra la mansión. Caímos al otro lado del rió, Alex ni siquiera se inmuto al aterrizar sobre la tierra húmeda, su cuerpo permaneció firme y en menos de dos segundos en los que recupere el aliento Alex comenzó a correr nuevamente.**


	11. Carrera por la vida

**Carrera por la vida**

**Llegamos a una parte del bosque alejada del pueblo donde Amber había arreglado el escenario para la carrera, trazo una línea en el suelo donde los muchachos partirían y al final se encontraba un tranco que Amber había derribado para marcar el lugar en el que debían saltar para poder dar la vuelta y regresar a la línea de partida para ganar. **

** Alex me soltó las piernas y me bajo despacio y con mucho cuidado de no rozar mi brazo. Alex me observo por un instante, pero intente disimular poniendo mi interés en otro lugar, Amber que estaba limpiando botando un árbol para crear un pequeño obstáculo en el medio del trayecto de la carrera fue mi foco de atención. **

**-¿Quién competirá contra Jess?- le pregunte a Alex fingiendo que no me daba cuenta de que estaba a mi lado.**

**-no lo se- observo a Amber que se acercaba a Robert, después de haber preparado todo- vamos a competir entre nosotros para averiguarlo- lo mire con despecho al haberme robado la idea. Desvié mi mirada hacia un lado y me encontré con la figura de Emilie que acababa de llegar, di la vuelta le sonreí a Alex y me dirigí hacia Emilie para conversar.**

**-¿y que haremos nosotras?- le sonreí al llegar a su lado.**

**-pues veremos que no hagan ninguna trampa- dijo con su voz musical y observo a los muchachos que la miraron al momento que Emilie pronuncio la palabra "trampa", Robert frunció el seño y al verlo los demás rieron.**

**-no sabia que los vampiros necesitaban hacer trampa para ganar una simple carrera- me burle de Robert.**

**Molly nos observaba desde un árbol, su mirada de desprecio me hizo quedar en silencio y intente cambiar de tema- ¿a que hora empezaran?- le pregunte a Emilie, desviando la mirada de la cara de Molly, Molly era tan humana como yo, sentía su presencia igual a al de Regina, por alguna extraña razón me sentía extraña al momento de hablar cuando ella se encontraba cerca. Los humanos somos muy simples, frágiles, crueles, envidiosos y rencorosos. Somos realmente imperfectos, siempre buscamos lo malo en los demás para no hacerlo en nosotros mismos o que los demás se den cuenta lo imperfectos que somos. Los vampiros son perfectos, me sentía bien a su lado, ya que te apreciaban sin importar tu apariencia o tus defectos. **

** -¿Por qué la ha traído?-dijo Emilie y miro detrás de Alex esperando que alguien apareciera por ese lugar en cualquier segundo. Alex observo de reojo por encima de su hombro, como quien ve una sombra al dar vuelta la cabeza.**

** Por alguna extraña razón Aaron apareció entre los árboles con una muchacha de unos diecinueve años, delgada, cabello café oscuro no muy largo, en ese momento era la única que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido verde oscuro casi pálido con el lucia mejor su figura, su piel pálida y los ojos casi blancos igual que el resto de los vampiros. Al llegar sus ojos se posaron en mi de inmediato, Aaron solo se limito a observarnos a todos con una sonrisa. La muchacha miro a Aaron con entusiasmo y este me observo enseguida.**

**-lo siento- dijo como si algo se le hubiese olvidado- ¿Dónde están mis modales?- agacho la cabeza y se acerco a mi, seguido por la muchacha- Grace- levanto la mano para señalarme cordialmente- te presento a Alyson- doblo el brazo y señalo a la muchacha- ella nos representa a todos en las otras ordenes, es una leal amiga- me sonrió- y Alyson- desvió la mirada hacia la muchacha para presentarme- ella es Grace, mi protegida y la futura líder de los Braun- lo mire extrañada al escuchar que yo estaba en sus planes como una vampiresa. **

**-un placer- Alyson estrecho cu mano para presentarse como en las películas antiguas, me sonrió, su sonrisa era perfecta y calida como la de Emilie.**

**-el placer es todo mío- dije intentando ser igual de cordial que ella, sacando las palabras de un película que había visto en el internado, a lo que ella sonrió encantada.**

**-Aaron tiene mucha fe en ti, al igual que yo- le sonreí encantada con su forma de ser y su calidez al hablar, me imaginaba que al ser humana ella debió de agradarle a muchas personas.**

**-entonces intentara no decepcionarlos- ella soltó mi mano con delicadeza, pero al parecer ninguno de los vampiros que presenciaban esa escena se veían muy contentos con la llegada de aquella alegre visitante. **

**-¿Por qué has venido desde tal lejos?- Emilie intento no ser descortés, aunque no podía ocultar su desaprobación con aquella visita. **

**-Alyson solo quería ver la carrera- respondió Aaron por ella- y divertirse al igual que ustedes, Emilie- Aaron se mostró cuidadoso con sus palabras para no provocar algún disgusto en las dos mujeres. Me había adelantado un poco de donde se encontraba Emilie.**

**-entonces que lo presencie y se retire- dio Amber algo molesta, no entendí nada de lo que pasaba, mire de reojo hacia Emilie un poco extrañada, Emilie noto mi expresión y me indico que me posicionara al lado de ella. Le hice caso y retrocedí los cinco pasos que me había adelantado, note la expresión de Alex al ver a Alyson. **

**-eso haré- dijo Alyson. La expresión de Alyson cambio al darse vuelta Aaron. La observe extrañada de tan repentino cambio. Luego de un momento de observarnos Alyson dio la vuelta con la cara llena de gracia y le tomo la mano a Aaron con mucha confianza. Mire a Alex extrañada y al verme se acerco a nosotras.**

**-quédate junto alguno de nosotros- se posiciono al frente mío y observo a Emilie que asintió con la cabeza- Alyson no es una buena compañía, mientras seas humana- me sugirió como si ella fuera mas peligrosa que cualquiera de ellos. Asentí con la cabeza extrañada, no entendía nada, todos parecían querer mas a Molly que se acerco al lado de Robert y Amber cuando Alyson puso un pie en la tierra, era extraño que odiaran a una muchacha tan alegre y quisieran a una humana que se mostraba tan fría con algunos. **

**-ya era hora- Emilie dijo veinte segundos antes que Jack, Justin y Lance aparecieran escoltando a los nómadas, pero se ausentaban el niño y el bebe. Las expresiones de las caras de ansiedad de los muchachos se desvanecieron al ver entre ellos a Alyson, Jack dejo en las manos de Justin y Lance a los nómadas y salto al lado de Molly sin perder segundo. El comportamiento de los Braun era muy extraño, no creí que Alyson resultara un peligro. Jack abrazo a Molly por la cintura, como queriendo consolarla y protegerla. **

**-hora de comenzar- le sugirió Alyson a Aaron con una hermosa sonrisa, como una niña le pide un juguete a su padre.**

**-entonces que comiencen- Aaron miro a todos con una sonrisa y algo afectado por el comportamiento de todos con Alyson. -¿Emilie?- la observo, pero ella solo se limito a darle un vistazo y luego desvió la mirada.**

**-comencemos- les dijo con una sonrisa a sus hermanos. **

**-perfecto- dijo Jack con una sonrisa como si se hubiera repuesto completamente de su molestia por la compañía de la muchacha.**

**-quédate con Emilie, Amber y Molly- me ordeno Alex, pero mas que una orden sonó como una plegaria- no te acerques a Aaron por ahora- Alex me observo rápidamente y se alejo de mi para adelantarse a la línea de partida. **

** Aaron y Alyson se colocaron al lado derecho de la línea de partida y nosotras al lado izquierdo para no estar cerca de Alyson. Me coloque junto a Molly que se notaba más amable que antes. Los muchachos se situaron en la línea de partida, excepto Lance que prefería estar cerca de los nómadas para evitar que escaparan o atacaran mientras los demás se encontraban compitiendo.**

** Jack comenzó a estirarse como cualquier humano, Molly negó con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa. Jack la observo entretenido y se tomo las cosas con más seriedad, aunque fue solo por dos segundos. Robert dejo a Amber a nuestro lado y se alejo para colocarse junto a Justin quien lo miraba con despecho. Las miradas de los cuatro participantes se notaron competitivas, todos daban un vistazo a sus adversarios y se sonreían entre si. **

**-no se preocupen- les dijo Jack con desprecio- no me burlare cuando todos pierdan- les sonrió, todos negaron con la cabeza.**

**-eso lo veremos- lo contradijo Robert, todos se notaban muy seguros de si mismos, tenían las mismas cualidades, por lo que cualquiera podía ganar. Note la sonrisa de Alex al mirar a Robert cuando contradijo a Jack. **

**-¿Quién crees que gane?- le pregunto Amber a Emilie.**

**-Jack va a ganar- dijo Molly muy segura, esbozando una sonrisa.**

**-Robert hará comer polvo a Jack- se burlo Amber, Molly le sonrió como a una amiga.**

**-Alex las dejara con la boca abierta- se burlo Emilie uniéndose a su apuesta. Todas me observaron con una sonrisa esperando a que apoyara a alguien. Les sonreí y mire hacia los cuatro concursantes, Justin era el único que quedaba disponible.**

**-yo apuesto por Justin- les dije confiada a lo que me respondieron las tres muy divertidas. Eche un vistazo hacia el otro lado de la línea para ver como Alyson parecía muy coqueta al lado de mi padre, no me molestaba que Aaron tuviera una novia, solo no entendía la clase de carácter que Alyson tenia con los demás, así que creí que si alguna vez lo fueran los demás se molestarían y dejarían a Aaron solo. Mi imaginación volaba, aunque aun no entendía el porque de su comportamiento.**

**-¿Por qué se muestran tan agresivos con Alyson?- les susurre lo mas bajo que pude y me observaron de inmediato.**

**-porque nos molesta su presencia- me dijo Amber con normalidad.**

**-ella se muestra amable y alegre cuando Aaron esta con ella- Emilie me observo y hablo con tranquilidad- pero al estar sin él, es insoportable- Molly agacho la cabeza.**

**-¿y por que Aaron no hace nada?- les pregunte extrañada.**

**-él no nos cree, aunque lea nuestras mentes- me respondió Molly.**

**-¿y por que no lo escucha de la propia mente de Alyson?- les pregunte con la mirada puesta en la escena coqueta que Alyson tenia con Aaron.**

**-Alyson tiene un don muy raro- me respondió Emilie, observando al igual que yo aquella escena- es una especie de campo en su mente que no deja entrar a Aaron- Molly levanto la cabeza- por eso es muy importante, ya que cuando representa a Aaron en las otras ordenes nadie la puede manipular o algo así- Emilie dejo de hablar al momento en que Alyson la observo con desprecio.**

**-¿Por qué no le dicen a Aaron como es ella en realidad?- dije y Emilie se acerco a mi repentinamente.**

**-por que Alyson bloquea nuestras mentes- Emilie desato el nudo de la venda que sostenía mi brazo enyesado para que descansara- ella representa un peligro por sus dones tan raros- tome la venda y saque mi brazo, Emilie tomo la dejo colgada en la rama de un árbol. **

**-¿Qué don puede presentar una amenaza para ustedes?- enarque una ceja al preguntar.**

**-la anulación de nuestros poderes- me explico- por eso es que no dependemos de ellos- Emilie se alejo. Los competidores se alinearon al momento en que Emilie se alejo de nosotras, se agazaparon para partir de a misma forma todos, sin trampas.**

**-listos- dijo Emilie al llegar al lado de la línea-¡fuera!- grito Emilie. Todos arrancaron rápidamente, al pasar por nuestro lado sentimos el viento en nuestros rostros que movieron delicadamente nuestro cabello. **

** Alex y Jack se adelantaron a los demás de inmediato, se movían tan rápido que me era difícil poder verlos como los otros lo hicieron, Molly también se vio afectada por la rapidez con la que corrían. La pista de casi un kilómetro fue recorrida fácilmente por los cuatro vampiros. A lo lejos se vio como Jack se abalanzo sobre un árbol, saltando de lado a lado por cada árbol para intentar sobrepasar a Alex. **

**-desde la mitad del camino pueden hacer trampa- le aviso Amber a Emilie.**

**-bien- dijo Emilie.**

**Jack bajo del tronco de un árbol y con su mano izquierda lo empujo hasta derribarlo. Robert salto sobre el sin ningún problema. Jack sobrepaso a Alex y dejo caer a su espalda otro árbol que callo hacia el frente, Alex se subió a el tronco y corrió sobre el hasta que el tronco toco el suelo en una fracción de segundo. Justin se abalanzo sobre Robert y tomo su pie izquierdo haciéndolo caer y dar una vuelta en el aire antes de tocar el suelo. Amber frunció el seño al ver a su novio en el suelo. Faltaban solo unos cuantos metros para llegar al tronco que marcaba el lugar en el que debían regresar. Alex se encontró en pocos segundos al lado de Jack, al igual que Robert y Justin. Alex los sobrepaso y al llegar al tronco lo salto y corrió hacia un árbol. Alex coloco su pie en el tronco del árbol a unos tres metros de altura y se impulso hacia atrás para dar la vuelta, Jack hizo lo mismo. Robert para no perder tiempo al llegar al tronco caído salto sobre el y dio una vuelta en el aire, antes de caer Alex y Jack pasaron debajo de él, al igual que Justin que solo se limito romper el árbol al intentar frenar para dar la vuelta, luego de un segundo Robert toco suelo y corrió para alcanzar a sus contrincantes antes de que llegaran a la meta. **

** Todo pasaba tan rápido que desee poder observar cada detalle y poder disfrutar mejor de la carrera. Todos se acercaban a la meta, Amber al verlos todos tan juntos corriendo, se agacho en la línea para ver al ganador. Parpadee al perder de vista a los vampiros cada vez que los podía divisar que un punto, desee poder verlos como Emilie y Amber lo hacían. Repentinamente el paso de los competidores se volvieron lento, pude ver cada detalle, identifique sus pies cuando pisaban rápidamente el suelo, vi el movimiento de sus brazos al impulsarse con ellos. La escena se volvió lenta, una mariposa que revoloteaba cerca de allí se cruzo en el camino de los competidores y al llegar a su lado, al igual que los demás se paralizo de un momento a otro sin ninguna explicación, su aleteo se volvió lento, las hojas que caían lo hacían con lentitud. La tierra que se movía cuando los vampiros pasaban caía luego de un largo tiempo al suelo. **

** Emilie me observo al instante, Aaron me observaba y luego desviaba la mirada hacia la escena en cámara lenta. Note que algo estaba mal cuando la mariposa salio del camino y volvió a volar con normalidad por el bosque. Sacudí la cabeza confundida, no entendía si esa escena era obra de otro vampiro o yo lo había provocado. La escena era similar a la noche en que Matt me iba a matar y vi como él y el auto se volvían más lento y yo corría más rápido. Los muchachos volvieron a la normalidad cuando sacudí la cabeza y sin haberse dado cuenta de que se habían vuelto más lentos en algún momento. **

** Di la vuelta al sentir un pequeño, pero punzante dolor en mi cabeza. Serré los ojos con fuerza, Emilie se acerco de inmediato coloco su brazo en mi espalda.**

**-acompáñame- me sugirió y me saco del lugar, nos separamos de los demás, casi corrí intentando mantener el paso de Emilie, no entendía lo que había ocurrido, serré los ojos con fuerza y espere a que Emilie se detuviera para abrirlos.**

**-¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunte asustada, mi corazón y respiración estaban sobresaltados.**

**-aun no lo se- Emilie se detuvo y me coloco la venda en el brazo para evitar lastimarlo.**

**-de un momento a otro ellos se volvieron mas lentos- alce la mano y apunte hacia el lugar del cual veníamos- ¿Quién fue?- pregunte confundida.**

**-tu lo hiciste- me respondió al instante.**

**-no- negué con la cabeza- soy solo una humana- me altere, todo era nuevo para mi, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.**

**-tu don despertó demasiado pronto- negué con la cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior.**

**-entonces si tengo ese don- pregunte con un hilo de voz- ¿Por qué Alyson no lo bloqueo, como lo hace con ustedes?- pregunte desconsolada.**

**-su don no funciona en humanos- Emilie afirmo con seguridad.**

**-¿Qué pasara ahora si es que fui yo?- le pregunte preocupada por mi futuro.**

**-cuando un humano utiliza su don, lanza una especie de señal- me intento explicar- un buscador, como yo la recibe y decide si el don le serviría para algo- dijo con el rostro sin ninguna expresión.**

** -Grace- dijo Alyson a mi espalda- tendré que llevarte conmigo- alza la mano esperando que me acerque. Recordé las palabras de Alex y la mire con miedo de lo que pudiese hacer, retrocedí un paso. Alyson cambio de cara.-vamos- me ordeno casi gritando.**

**-vete al diablo- dijo Alex y se coloco delante de mi junto a Emilie.**

** Aaron y los demás aparecieron de repente de entre los árboles. Amber me tomo del brazo y me saco del lugar antes de que comenzara una pelea.**

**-¿Quién gano?- le pregunte a Amber para cambiar de tema.**

**-Jack por un pelo- intento sonreír, pero en su rostro se notaba la preocupación.**

**Me llevo de vuelta a la línea de meta, para presenciar la última carrera que disputaban Jack y Jess. Molly beso a Jack con pasión.**

**-gana- le susurro luego de despegar sus labios y se alejo hasta llegar a nuestro lado. Aaron, Alyson, Emilie y Alex se encontraban discutiendo en esos momentos.**

**-la condición de esta carrera- Amber me observo con disimulo y continuo- es no hacer trampa y no pueden saltar o tocar algún árbol- Robert se acerco a ella y susurro algo mientras avanzaba, su voz fue un susurro que se desvaneció con el viento.**

**Jack y Jess se encontraban preparados, solo al estar juntos pude notar su parecido, ambos tenían la misma sonrisa y los mismos hermosos ojos. Al estar juntos ambos desviaban la mirada, ninguno de los dos era capaz de mirar al otro o por lo menos llamar al otro como "hermano". Jack le dio un vistazo a Jess de reojo y evito sonreír al ver a su hermano a su lado. **

**-al ganarte demostrare lo equivocado que estabas- Jess rompió el silencio.**

**-eso esta por verse- Jack oculto una sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que estaba al escuchar a su hermano referirse a él con unas simples palabras, que tanto habían tardado en llegar. Jack puso la vista en el fin del camino y se agazapo. Jess siguió a su hermano y se agazapo para comenzar la carrera. **

**-listos- Amber miro a los dos contrincantes-fuera- grito Amber y dio media vuelta hacia nosotros.**

** Jack y Jess parecían dos guepardos que apenas tocaban el suelo, sus pies flotaban en el aire, de espaldas no lograba distinguir a cual de los dos era al que debía apoyar en silencio. La carrera fue mas intensa al ver lo similares que eran y que ninguno de los dos era superior al otro, ambos llegaban a la misma velocidad. **

** Un extraño remordimiento corrió por mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que posiblemente los vampiros que nos habían acompañado en este día estarían muertos al atardecer, no lograba ser tan fuerte como ellos, al ser humana no deseaba un destino así para ellos, aunque para los demás era lo correcto en estas circunstancias. **

** Jack se adelanto unos centímetros de Jess, pero en cuestión de segundos esta diferencia se volvió invisible. Liliane se acerco a la línea de meta para ver mejor como Jess intentaba sobrepasar a su hermano. Al llegar ambos al tronco que señalaba el lugar en el que debían volver, los dos frenaron con fuerza, nada parecía detener a tan fuertes inmortales, dos líneas quedaron trazadas en el suelo y al llegar al lado del tronco, Jack poso un pie encima del tronco y se impulsaron con el hacia arriba para sacar el pie que se había enterrado en el suelo intentando dar freno. Mientras que Jess se impulso con el pie que tenía en el suelo para liberar el otro, sin tocar el tronco.**

**-¡Jack!- grito Amber sin previo aviso, no comprendí que había echo mal como para reprenderlo. Jack al igual que yo no le dio importancia al reproche de Amber.**

**Al dar la vuelta Jack tomo la delantera, pero Jess lo siguió de cerca, ya que el se jugaba su propia vida y la de sus hijos en esa carrera. Jack le dio un rápido vistazo a su contrincante, lo observo como a un hermano, no se percato de cuanto faltaba para terminar la carrera, solo le dio un último vistazo a su hermano antes de adelantarse y ganar la carrera. Jack cruzo la meta y se detuvo sin ningun problema. Jess termino la carrera unos diez centímetros después de Jack. Jack no celebro su triunfo solo observo a su hermano que se acerco a Liliane y la abrazo como si fuera una despedida. **

** Jack se acerco a Robert que celebro su victoria, pero al pasar por el lado de Amber esta le dio una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda, Jack quedo inmóvil frente a ella. Jack no pareció afectado con el golpe que Amber le dio, ni ella con el sonido que se produjo al chocar su mano contra la mejilla de él, un sonido parecido al choque de dos piedras. Jack ladeo la cabeza en señal de duda.**

**-¿Por qué perdiste?- le pregunto con un grito, no entendí como era que ella decía eso si hace unos segundos él había sido el primero en cruzar la línea de meta. Entonces recordé las reglas del juego y me extraño que no la hubiera respetado. **

**-me equivoque- dijo Jack sin expresión- lo siento- se acerco a Molly y la abrazo con dulzura. **

**-lo hiciste bien- dijo Molly para animarlo. Me acerque a él para preguntar si mis sospechas estaban en lo correcto. Me acerque al momento en que Amber se alejo de nosotros y comenzó a discutir con los nómadas sobre el resultado de la carrera.**

**-¿no podías dejar a tu hermano morir?- pregunte y él levanto la cabeza para mirarme- vi lo que hiciste en la carrera- Molly se dio la vuelta para ver mi cara- al tocar el árbol con tu pie…- **

**-no podía dejar a mi hermano morir- dijo evitando que Amber escuchara- lo planee desde el momento que supe que Aaron los había encerrado- alzo la mano y toco mi hombro- Aaron me había advertido de tu capacidad de razonar- me intento sonreír.**

**-no te culpo- le tranquilice- yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- Molly me sonrío.**

**-gracias- Molly se limito a decir.**

** Me separe de ellos para poder ver la ultima carrera del día entre Amber y Liliane, no tenia la certeza de cual de las dos ganaría, ya que nunca había visto a alguna de las dos correr por el bosque. Jack se separo de Molly para darle la mano al ganador de la carrera que se había acercado a él.**

**-buena carrera- le dijo Jack.**

**-un digno oponente- le dijo Jess- si se vuelve a repetir preferiría que corriera enserio y que no hicieras esa especie de trampa- Jess parecía saber que Jack no había tocado el tronco por accidente.**

**-lo intentare- le sonrió Jack.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo mas estará tu novia como humana?- le pregunto Jess.**

**-el tiempo que sea suficiente- le respondió rápidamente Jack.**

**-debe ser difícil abstenerse al estar cerca de ella- dijo Jess observando a Molly.**

**-algo- dijo Jack agachando la cabeza para reír.**

**-se nota que no la tocas por las noches- Jess entablo rápido una conversación con Jack- ya que si fuera así ella estaría muerta o muy lastimada- Molly se alejo de ellos al ver que el tema de conversación era ella.**

** Jess se alejo de nuestro lado y volvió a desearle suerte a Liliane, todo quedaba en sus manos. Amber desde la línea de partida poso la vista en Jack. **

**-mira y aprende- dijo unos segundos antes de que Robert diera la señal de partida. Al momento de salir Liliane corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies, pero su capacidad no era igual a la de Amber que la sobrepaso en los primeros metros de la pista. Aunque la ventaja que llevaba Amber a Liliana era enorme y el triunfo de Amber inminente. Liliane no se rindió hasta llegar al final de la pista y volver. Amber y Liliane eran muy delicadas al momento de correr, sus pies se movían rápidamente, pero no perdían la gracia y elegancia que caracterizaba a los vampiros. Sus cabellos se movían con delicadeza acariciándoles el rostro al moverse. **

** Al llegar al final de la pista unos cuantos centímetros antes de llegar al tronco, Amber salto hacia atrás, se apoyo con sus manos en el suelo, encorvo su espalda, adelanto una pierna antes que la otra casi caminando en el aire y al momento de tener las piernas en el aire dio la vuelta con las manos quedando con la vista en la meta. Liliane se detuvo delicadamente sin realizar grandes acrobacias, su vista estaba puesta en la figura de Amber que avanzaba cada vez más hacia la meta. **

** Amber se acerco elegante y triunfante a la línea de meta. A unos doscientos metros de la línea de meta, despego la vista de su objetivo, cerró los ojos, mordió su lengua y sonrió. Amber abrió los ojos al momento de dar vuelta la cara para ver a Liliane. Luego de dos segundos Amber cruzo triunfante la línea de meta un segundo antes que Liliane. **


	12. Posibilidades

**Posibilidades**

** Amber festejo su victoria besando a Robert y acercando a Jack para burlarse de él. Las carreras habían terminado y al ver su derrota Liliane no gesticulo nada en su rostro. Al sonreírle a Amber luego de que se acercara a burlarse de Jack, Liliane poso su vista sobre mí, su mirada era de un profundo odio que no pude ignorar. **

** Lance dio la orden a Justin de buscar a Aaron para discutir el resultado de la carrera. Justin desapareció entre los árboles en dirección hacia donde se debería estar discutiendo sobre mi futuro. **

** Desvié la mirada del lugar donde había desaparecido la figura de Justin, detestaba la idea de que los demás decidieran por mi, detestaba el hecho de no poder defenderme y odiaba el tener que ser uno de ellos algún día. Molly se acerco a mi lado al momento de ver la preocupación y decepción en mi cara. **

**-¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto algo preocupada, como si fuera una de mis amigas.**

**-no logro comprender- desvié la mirada de su cara-el peligro que tiene para mi utilizar mi don cuando estoy con ustedes- volví a mirar su rostro. Lance y Jack llevaron a los nómadas de regreso a la mansión. Amber y Robert desaparecieron de nuestro lado en un parpadeo. **

**-Jack me contó un día- dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente- lo importante que era tu madre para ellos- me apresure a su lado para escuchar y no perderme de ningún detalle- cuando las ordenes de Norteamérica se enteraron del poder que poseía tu madre- Molly cruzo los brazos debajo de su pecho- se inicio una batalla para poseerla, pero las ordenes ignoraban que ella estaba embarazada- bajamos por un sendero no muy inclinado- y al estarlo se reducían las probabilidades de que sobreviviera- me afirme de un árbol para no resbalar- cuando Aaron encontró a tu madre, ella se estaba desangrando- Molly hizo una pausa y me busco con la vista.**

**-continua- la alenté.**

**-así que sin pensarlo dos veces la mordió y se quedo a su lado esperando a que todo terminara- su voz se vio afectada con la conclusión de la historia.**

**-así que de tanto dolor, aborto a su única hija que se transformaría en la sucesora de aquel vampiro que tanto deseaba poder- concluí por ella- Aaron siempre me contaba esa historia antes de dormir- intente sonreír, pero no logre mover los labios- pero nunca creí que hubiera ocurrido así- el camino delante de nosotras se volvió plano y sin imperfecciones. **

**-debes estar agradecida de haber sobrevivido- intento animarme, asentí con la cabeza.**

**-al parecer nos perdimos- le dije al ver que el camino terminaba con el inicio de un bosque que apenas estaba floreciendo a nuestros pies. **

**-eso parece- Molly dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el otro lado.**

**-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte al verla regresar al lugar del que veníamos.**

**-a casa- me grito a lo lejos.**

** Mire a mi espalda el bosque que apenas brotaba a mis pies, di la vuelta para volver al lado de Molly cuando la figura de Alyson salta adelante mío. Callo sobre la puntas de sus pies y se levanta del suelo triunfante de haberme encontrado. Pero al instante de haber llegado a mi lado, Alex me tomo de la chaqueta y me hizo retroceder. La chaqueta de Alex estaba rota al igual que su sudadera. La escena era confusa. Alyson permanecía sonriente frente a nosotros. Alex permaneció calmado. Alyson pretendió acercase cuando Alex encorvó su brazo hacia atrás y abrió su mano amenazante listo para una batalla. **

**-tu decides- Alex no gesticulo ninguna expresión en su rostro. Alyson lo observo con recelo. Me estremecí al darme cuenta que esa criatura desconocida que intentaba protegerme, se veía más amenazante y salvaje que de costumbre. Alex se transformo en una bestia que preferí no enfrentar. Alyson emitió un rugido bestial. Las dos criaturas se agazaparon, adoptaron una postura defensiva. La ropa de Alyson al igual que la de Alex estaba malgastada, sucia y roto en los brazos y abdomen, pero sin rastros de sangre ni heridas que demostraran las marcas que quedan en la piel luego de una batalla. **

**-¡no!- grite al ver a Alex adelantarse un paso hacia Alyson, pero antes de continuar acercándose Aaron apareció al lado de Alex. **

** Alex observo a Aaron, pero en su descuido Alyson se acerco e intento aferrar una de sus manos al cuello de Alex. Observe destrozada la escena. Alex dio un paso hacia un lado saliendo del trayecto de Alyson, se aferro con fuerza al brazo derecho de Alyson con su mano derecha, empujándola hacia atrás. Alyson retrocedió e intento liberar su brazo prisionero de las garras de Alex, pero al intentar moverlo Alex la acerca a su cuerpo y la lanza contra el suelo. Alyson se estrella contra el suelo, su cuerpo es arrastrado hasta dar contra un árbol, se levanto una cortina de polvo frente a nosotros. Me acerque a Alex para pedirle que no peleara. Alex me observo de reojo y coloco su brazo frente a mí para impedir que continuara avanzando. Alyson se abalanzo hacia Alex intentando llegar a mi, pero la rapidez de Alex la superaba. Alex empujo el abdomen de Alyson con una mano. El cuerpo de Alyson parecía tan frágil a simple vista, pero al chocar contra Alex permanecía impenetrable. El vestido de Alyson se rompió aun mas al momento que ella se estrello contra el suelo. **

** Observe a Aaron fascinado con aquel espectáculo tan aterrador. Quise gritarle pero no logre articular las palabras que necesitaba. **

** Alex no se movía ni un solo centímetro con los golpes que Alyson le propinaba. La ausencia de su don por obra del de Alyson, no parecía importarle, su estrategia de lucha era perfecta. Alex no despegaba la vista de su oponente, aunque Alyson no era digna para tener una batalla demasiado larga. La persistencia de Alyson por llegar hasta mi era admirable, no importaba cuanto fuera golpeada por Alex o estrellada contra el suelo, ella volvía a levantarse y correr hacia Alex. **

** Alyson se abalanzo hacia Alex, intentaba sobrepasarlo de un solo salto, pero Alex retrocedió, tomo mi brazo izquierdo y me lanzo junto a él. Al momento que Alyson paso muy cerca de la cabeza de Alex, él se agacho conmigo a su lado y me dio media vuelta hasta quedar a su lado, dándole la espalda al lugar donde Molly se debía encontrar. **

** Observe el rostro de Aaron al ver que la pelea continuaría.**

**-Aaron- grite para obtener su atención- detenlos- susurre al momento en que me observo angustiado, como si hubiera olvidado por completo que me encontraba en el cuadrilátero. La sonrisa de Aaron se borro de su rostro y con una gran rapidez llego al lado de Alex para detenerlo.**

**-Alex- la voz de Aaron se notaba tranquila- detente- le ordeno- ahora- Alex relajo su postura, pero Alyson permaneció agazapada desafiante. Alex la observo con desdén y dio media vuelta hasta llegar a mi lado. **

**-esto no ha acabado- dice Alex al dar la vuelta para abandonar el lugar. Observe el rostro de Alex, el odio por Alyson era inminente. **

**-basta- dice Aaron al ver que Alyson pretendía atacar a Alex por la espalda.**

**-Alex- susurre al ver lo que pretendía Alyson.**

**-sigue caminando- me ordeno muy seguro de lo que hacia al darle la espalda a su contrincante.**

**-¡basta!-grito Aaron al ver que Alyson se rehusaba a obedecer.**

** Alex poso su mano en mi espalda como de costumbre, me hizo caminar de regreso al lugar donde había sido la carrera. A pesar del polvo y la ropa que llevaba puesta Alex, a mis ojos parecía tan hermoso y hostil como siempre. No podía evitar mirar por encima de mi hombro para buscar a Aaron y Alyson. Alex pareció notar mi preocupación por no tener a Alyson a la vista.**

**-descuida no creo que quiera mas golpes- se burlo Alex, al parecer el buen humor que tenia estos días no se habría afectado con la pelea de hace unos instantes.**

**-eso espero- dije sin pensar-no creo que tú puedas soportar otro golpe de ella- intente relajarme, intente conversar con él como lo hacíamos antes. **

**-pues- soltó una carcajada- tú falta de confianza en mí me asombra- me ayudo a subir la empinada montaña-después de todo- me sostuvo el brazo con firmeza al resbalar- fui yo el que te salvo la vida en tres ocasiones- al llegar a una imperfección del camino, me tomo por la cintura y tuvo cuidado de no dañar mi muñeca derecha con su bazo.**

**-¿tres?- fruncí el seño- solo recuerdo dos- dije confundida por la afirmación de Alex.**

**-¿Cuáles?- me pregunto, desafiando mi memoria.**

**-la primera- levante el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda para contar- me salvaste del auto- Alex asintió con la cabeza-la segunda- levante otro dedo- cuando resbale del tronco- Alex volvió a asentir con la cabeza-pero no recuerdo una tercera- me di vuelta hacia él para verle la cara.**

**-¿y la vez en que te arrojaste de la montaña?- lo mire estañada.**

**-tu me empujaste- le acuse.**

**-no yo solo me lance para salvarte- sonrió. **

**Mantuve mi vista en el suelo esperando a que se diera la ocasión de preguntar qué había ocurrido hace unos minutos. Comencé a dudar de lo que debía preguntar, inconscientemente comencé a jugar con los dedos de mi mano izquierda. Mi vista se mantuvo en un punto del suelo, Alex camino a mi ritmo con la vista en el camino que debíamos seguir. **

**-¿Qué haremos contigo?- dijo Alex frunciendo el seño, como si hubiera leído mi mente.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte levantando la vista.**

**-hace unos días me dijiste que querías ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque- lo observe directamente a los ojos y asentí con la cabeza- de noche- continuo diciendo- espero que hoy estés libre-Alex me observo directamente a los ojos muy decidido de que iba a romper las reglar y aceptar las consecuencias.**

**-bien- sacudí la cabeza- entonces que sea a media noche-mordí mi labio inferior para evitar sonreír.**

**-nunca pensé que mi mundo fuera tan aburrido- dijo finalmente luego de unos minutos- como para pedir que me saquen a pasear- note el tono de ironía que uso para referirse a si mismo.**

**-nunca pensé que volvería a ver a Aaron en mi vida- intente usar el mismo tomo que había ocupado él. **

**-eso solo era cuestión de tiempo- intento explicar. **

** Alex tomo mi mano al llegar a una bajada resbaladiza. Recordé las palabras de una profesora, que nos dijo un día que acampamos en las cercanías de una montaña hace unos cuatro años, después de ver a Elliot caer de una especie de roca que intentaba escalar, nos dio sugerencia de como poner los pies al bajar por una montaña o roca demasiado empinada, ya que a gatas no era la mejor opción. Alex paso al frente, camino lentamente guiándose por las pequeñas rocas para hacer el paso más ligero y sin problemas. Lo seguí de cerca, mi paso era torpe al lado del suyo; mi paso se volvió brusco con cada frenada que daba para intentar detener mi cuerpo antes de caer. Con cada paso que daba Alex me observaba con cuidado, aunque sentía que su mano junto a la mía se imponía a la gravedad de la Tierra, ayudándome a no caer, no me encontraba muy segura con su cuerpo tan lejos de mío. **

**Caminamos por lo menos uno o dos Kilómetros antes de que Alex recordara que era una humana y que me encontraba muy cansada. Dio un vistazo muy rápido a mi cuerpo agotado y sin pronunciar palabra tomo mi cintura, realizo movimientos no muy bruscos y me acomodo en su espalda. **

** El paso de Alex se aligero como el de un ave surcando los cielos, observe a mi lado para ver como mi pensamiento se convertía en realidad. Una pequeña, pero ágil ave paso por nuestro lado y mantuvo la misma rapidez que llevaba Alex, pero no tardo mucho para que se quedara atrás. En un movimiento algo brusco Alex se subió a un árbol y salto del tronco de uno al otro, sin ayuda de las manos para sostenerse, ya que con ellas sostenía firme mi cuerpo a su espalda. **

**De vez en cuando Alex ocupaba uno de sus brazos para sostenerse de alguna rama y tener un poco de tiempo para acomodarme mejor cada vez que mi brazo quedaba en una mala posición. **

** Una sensación de inseguridad me obligo a rodear el cuello de Alex con mi brazo izquierdo, al principio solo coloque mi mano abierta en su pecho, para evitar cualquier imprevisto. Pero al sentirme insegura al momento en que Alex comenzó a apresurar el paso para saltar el enorme río para volver a la mansión, al estar en el aire, me afirme de la chaqueta de Alex con fuerza, empuñando la mano en su pecho. El cuerpo de Alex no era como el de un niño, su pecho y brazos no eran tan imponente como los de Jack, pero estar cerca de él me daba mas seguridad que la que me podría dar mi padre y Jack juntos. **

**-¿en que piensas?- pregunto Alex al caer al otro lado del río, se detuvo un momento, dando la impresión que esperaba mi respuesta antes de seguir corriendo. **

**-en muchas cosas- Alex inclino un poco la cabeza, pareciera que se encontraba observando mi mano. Inclino un poco el cuerpo y con sus brazos me empujo hacia adelante. **

** Retomo la marcha unos segundos después de haberme acomodado nuevamente, descanse mi cabeza sobre su espalda y observe los árboles que pasaban velozmente por nuestro lado. Alex sin previo aviso se subió de muevo a los árboles, pero esta vez aun mas alto que antes, me levante extrañada. Alex me observo por encima del hombro.**

**-no hagas ruido- me susurro esbozando una sonrisa y desviando la vista hacia debajo de nosotros. Seguí con la vista lo que Alex observaba. **

** A nuestros pies se encontraba una familia acampando al aire libre, una pequeña niña jugaba con una rama y su hermano de mas o menos nuestra edad armaba una pequeña carpa con su padre. Alex pasó sobre sus cabezas desde lo alto, pero su salto fue tan rápido que la familia no supo de nuestra presencia. A unos cien metros de allí, se encontraba otro grupo acampando, pero de jóvenes de la edad de Alex, se encontraban dos mujeres y cuatro hombres. Alex se afirmo de una rama en lo alto de un árbol, afirmo los pies en el tronco y sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo y el mío con dos ramas a los costados de su cuerpo. Los muchachos preparaban tres carpas y las dos mujeres se divertían susurrando entre ellas y dirigiendo vistazos a los muchachos que les sonreían al pasar. Uno de los muchachos que paso a un lado de las chicas, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y enseguida a el tronco que se encontraba a unos cuatro árboles de nosotros. Alex me afirmo con una mano y salto hacia uno de los árboles que estaban al frente de nosotros, se afirmo de una rama y quedamos en la misma posición que antes. El muchacho pareció rendirse al no ver nada y se acerco a las dos chicas para conversar.**

**-de veríamos volver de noche- le sugerí a Alex, antes de que alguno de ellos diera señales de que nos podría haber visto.**

**-de noche serán el banquete- se inclino hacia adelante, dejando mi rostro mas cerca del suyo. Lo mire de reojo y contemple por unos segundos su sonrisa. **

**-¿entonces me invitaras a comer?- le pregunte con sarcasmo. Alex me dio un vistazo y volvió sus ojos hacia el grupo que espiábamos.**

**-si quieres ver como se desangran vivos- esbozo una sonrisa- entonces te invito- le sonreí extrañada de su broma- pero creo que serias la parte principal del banquete- Alex frunció el seño al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.**

**-quiero ver que lo intentes- le intente aliviar un poco el cargo de conciencia.**

**Los muchachos se unieron a un juego, golpeándose cuidadosamente entre si, mientras las mujeres se burlaban del muchacho que no podía defenderse. Observe cuidadosamente a las dos muchachas que se divertían y logre reconocer a una de ellas, que me parecía haberlas visto antes en el colegio, tal vez acompañando a Regina o haciéndole frente. La muchacha era más alta que yo y cubría su cabeza con un gorro de lana que impedía que su cabello marrón se despeinara con la brisa. **

** Alex rodeo el tronco con sus brazos y se dejo caer, conmigo a su espalda, sus manos se mantuvieron firmes a cada lado del árbol, hasta que tocamos el suelo con nuestros pies, los arbustos a nuestra espalda nos ocultaron de la vista de los jóvenes que se divertían golpeándose. Ver lo fácil que era para un vampiro observar a un ser humano sin ser detectado me hacia preguntarme ¿Cuántas veces habría pasado lo mismo cuando se nos ocurría aventurarnos por el bosque? ¿Cuántas veces mirábamos a nuestro alrededor si nos sentíamos observados, encontrándonos aparentemente solos?**

**Alex observo por última vez a los jóvenes que jugaban antes de retomar nuestro camino. Al encontrarme más cerca de las dos muchachas pude comprobar que era una de las "amigas" de Regina si se les puede llamar de esa forma. **

**-tenemos que irnos- dijo Alex alzándome la mano para volver a subir a su espalda. **

**-si prometes que volveremos de noche- intente susurrar.**

**-bien- dijo Alex agachándose para que me acomodara sin problemas en su espalda. **

** El tiempo que pase con Alex se paso demasiado rápido, mas de lo que desearía, desde lejos la mansión de Aaron no se lograba distinguir del resto de la montaña, me extraño ver que una mansión tan grande incluso para una familia de cincuenta personas parecería demasiado grande y oscura. **

**Alex subió la montaña sin ningún problema y al estar arriba, soltó una de mis piernas y coloco su mano libre en mi espalda, su mano estaba abierta, luego soltó mí otra pierna y me dejo caer con mucho cuidado. **

**-gracias- le dije al tocar el suelo con ambos pies.**

**-de nada- dio la vuelta para mirarme. Desvié la mirada a la mansión, nadie se encontraba en la entrada. Por alguna extraña razón, luego de comprobar la ausencia de los otros vampiros, le sonreí a Alex.**

**-¿nos escaparemos o pedirás permiso?- le dije un poco sonrojada.**

**-a tu edad es común salir por la ventana- se burlo de mí- pero creo que prefiero la puerta- lo observe con desdén y gire mi cabeza- mientras estemos solos- intento reparar su error- saldremos por todas las ventanas de esta enorme casa- lo mire muy poco convencida por lo que había dicho, pero decidí perdonarlo.**

**-me tengo que ir- dije al ver la puesta de sol a mi espalda.**

**-es hora que vallas a comer- intento sonreír- yo haré lo mismo- me sonrió y camino hacia la orilla de la montaña.**

**-no le vuelvas a hacer una visita- Alex se detuvo al escucharme hablar- al grupo del bosque, creo que conozco a una de las muchachas que estaban con ellos- intente convencerlo.**

**-solo animales por hoy- dijo corriendo hasta la orilla y luego de terminar de hablar salto sin pensarlo dos veces. **

** Di la vuelta y me adentre en la mansión en dirección a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Pero al llegar había una nota de Amber al lado de un plato de espagueti con salsa. En la nota Amber había escrito "Lo siento por no acompañarte, que lo disfrutes. Amber". Comí en completo silencio y luego me preocupe de lavar mi plato y dejarlo secar en la alacena; donde encontré vasos y diversos tipos de platos.**

** Al acabar me encerré en mi habitación y prepare el baño. Asegure mi brazo derecho y lavé todo mi cuerpo, con excepción de mi brazo. Me seque con toallas que encontré en un pequeño mueble colgado arriba del espejo. Cambie de ropa y escogí un libro que encontré en mi mochila, para pasar el tiempo, mientras mi pelo se secaba y llegaba Alex de su casería por el bosque.**

**Abrí el misterioso libro que no tenia titulo en la portada ni en las hojas del comienzo, se describía en el a una criatura perversa, fría desde cualquier ángulo en que se le observara, una criatura sin corazón ni compasión. La historia comenzaba con la muerte del líder de una orden como la que poseía Aaron, sus integrantes comenzaban con una pelea interminable por quien seria el nuevo líder, la pelea se alargo por mas de dos días de constantes enfrentamientos y muertes. En el libro se describía a la perfección cada una de las muertes, mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo, sin sentido aparente uno de los contrincantes se rindió y con un pequeño sarcasmo abandono el campo de batalla y abandono el continente americano embarcándose al europeo en dirección a Asia.**

** El libro se volvió más interesante de lo que se observaba al no poseer titulo alguno. La oscuridad de la noche me impidió seguir con mi lectura, serré el libro tan bien preservado en la biblioteca de Aaron y recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y me dormí pensando en el motivo que tenía el contrincante del protagonista para haberse rendido. **

** Al pensar en los vampiros y haber vivido tantas cosas fuera de lo normal en un solo día, me trajo como consecuencia un sueño demasiado extraño. Una chica se encontraba sentada en una gran roca, su pelo acaramelado largo y ondulado que le recorría la espalda, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y tacones altos. La muchacha se encontraba de espaldas, no logre ver su cara hasta que Alex apareció a mi lado y ignorándome por completo, se acerco a la muchacha y la llamo por el nombre.**

**-Sofía- exclamo con dulzura, un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado en Alex. La chica pareció no haberlo escuchado, pero Alex siguió caminando dándome la espalda hasta llegar a su lado, la chica que respondía por Sofía dio media vuelta y con un bezo recibió a Alex. Luego de su recibimiento lo abrazo y me observo con desdén, sus ojos aun humanos se convirtieron en los de un vampiro, rojos como la sangre. A lo lejos pude observar la figura del pequeño Matt, parado al frente de un árbol, su expresión era de completa inocencia como la de cualquier niño humano.**

**-ella es aun mas humana que tu- susurro Matt, Alex y Sofía no parecían percatarse de su presencia- aunque no es lo que parece- observe asustada como Matt se acerco unos pasos y pasando cerca de Alex llego a mi lado.**

**-no otra vez- pensé, Matt ladeo su cabeza y apretó los dientes. Sofía pareció percatarse de mi presencia y con un enorme y desgarrador rugido se lanzo sobre mi.**

** A media noche mi sueño fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que sentí en la ventana. Me levante asustada, sentándome en la cama busque con la vista el provenir del ruido que había interrumpido mi sueño.**

**-gracias al cielo- pensé, al darme cuenta de que no me encontraba atrapada en otro de los juegos de Matt.**

** Me recosté con alivio de nuevo en la cama, pero antes de lograr conciliar nuevamente el sueño, me interrumpió el golpear del otro lado de la puerta. **

**-adelante- conteste arreglándome el cabello alborotado. Alex entro a mi habitación una camisa azul arremangada en las mangas y unos jeans negros algo desgastados. Me quede quieta sentada en la cama, como si su entrada a mi habitación fuera aun parte del sueño.**

**-pareces haber visto un fantasma- se burlo de mi, esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco a la ventana. **

**-casi- dije recordando la cara de la chica llamada Sofía. **

**-un mal sueño- dijo abriendo la ventana- mi hermana tenía muchos cuando era pequeña, siempre me despertaba a media noche- di una vuelta en la cama y me coloque mis zapatillas.**

**-debes extrañarla- dije algo triste, no sabia nada sobre la familia de Alex.**

**-si- dijo casi susurrando- pero tengo la certeza de que su vida fue mejor que la mía- abroche mis cordones y me acerque a Alex para salir a pasear.**

**-vamos- me dijo observando la ventana.**

**-creí que no salías por la ventana- le reproche al ver su repentina contradicción.**

**-por ti haré una excepción- en un parpadeo se encontró sentado en el marco de la ventana, sujetando la parte de arriba. Me acerque a la orilla de mi habitación y me apoye en el marco, observando el bosque. **

** Alex me ayudo a sentarme al igual que él en el marco de la ventana, tome la especie de maya que sujetaba mi mano derecha, la desabroche y la lance a la cama. La noche se encontraba un poco más estrellada que la de costumbre por esta zona. Intente ignorar la presencia de Alex, que se encontraba demasiado cerca de mi, pero no me incomodaba.**

**-¿lista?- me interrumpió Alex, entre mis pensamientos. Lo observe de reojo y pude notar que a su lado la maravillosa noche estrellada no se comparaba con él. **

**-si- dije intentando no sonrojarme, al hablarme tan cerca de mi rostro.**

** Aunque la ventana era muy grande, en el momento que Alex me ayudo a sentarme en el marco no pudo evitar sentarme cerca de él, aunque no parecía molestarle.**


	13. Enemigos del pasado

**Enemigos del pasado **

** La ventana se encontraba en el segundo piso, la altura era demasiado para mi, para evitar el vértigo desvié la mirada hacia los árboles y al rostro de Alex, evitando ver hacia abajo. **

**-hace unos minutos- intente iniciar una conversación- creí haber sentido que golpeaban mi ventana- observe con cuidado el vidrio, buscando marcas que demostraran que estaba en lo correcto.**

**-¿Qué crees que lo hubiera provocado?- pregunto Alex, poniendo en duda mi observación.**

**-un vampiro- dije al instante- o un licántropo- concluí.**

**-en la mansión hay nueve vampiros- hizo una pausa- con ordenes de no acercarnos a ti de noche- me observo directamente a los ojos- ¿crees que desobedeceríamos a Aaron?- puso nuevamente en duda mis observaciones.**

**-ustedes no- dije convencida- los de las otras ordenes- intente contradecirlo.**

**-¿acercándose a nosotros sin ser descubiertos?- frunció el seño- ¿pasando desapercibido por el don de Emilie?- su expresión se relajo un poco- es imposible- concluyo.**

**-nada es imposible- defendí mi argumento. Me observo poco convencido de lo que decía, incluso no logre convencerme a mi misma. Sin pronunciar palabra, Alex me empujo de la ventana, me tomo de la mano y salto junto a mí.**

**Recorrimos velozmente el bosque, Alex se desvió del camino que tenia pensado recorrer, omití todo comentario y deje que esta vez el decidiera el lugar al que íbamos, era mejor que fuera una sorpresa, aunque sabia que lo seria, no lograba predecir lo que él haría como se logra hacer con un humano normal. **

**Dejamos atrás a Squamish, por lo menos eso fue lo que logre leer en uno de los letreros que dejamos atrás cuando Alex cruzo por una de las calles. **

** Me preguntaba ¿Dónde iríamos? Y ¿Cuál seria la sorpresa?, pero decidí quedarme en silencio. **

** La helada brisa que chocaba contra nosotros me mantuvo despierta, mis piernas estaban entumidas al igual que mis brazos. Refugie el resto de mi cuerpo detrás del de Alex, mi cabeza en su espalda me mantuvo casi dormida por algunos minutos, pero al sentir frenar a Alex luego de media hora de viaje, me despertó y me hizo precipitarme hacia adelante para ver el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. **

** Frente a nosotros había una casa enorme y antigua, su estructura parecía más débil de lo que era. Las ventanas y puerta estaban tapadas con tablas que obstruían la entrada. Las paredes se adornaban con enredaderas que las cubrían casi por completo, el musgo y polvo ya eran parte de ella. **

** Me separe de Alex y me acerque a la antigua casa.**

**-esta era mi casa- dijo Alex a mi espalda- cuando era humano-su voz se torno algo melancólica, pero su cara no se mostró frágil como lo haría un hombre común**

**-debió haber sido una casa preciosa- dije sin mirar atrás.**

**-lo era- Alex se acerco a la puerta y con su mano derecha arranco un trozo de madera que escondía a la puerta de nuestras vistas.**

**-¿vamos a entrar?-pregunte al momento en que Alex lanzo el trozo que había arrancado contra un árbol sin despegar la vista de los otros trozos de madera que estaban clavados uno sobre otro. Los trozos que Alex lanzaba contra los árboles, se destrozaban con facilidad al estrellarse contra los árboles.**

**-no te iba a traer solo para que la vieras por afuera- Alex evito sonreír y voltear la cara hacia mi mientras me hablaba. Guarde silencio y espere a que terminara lo que hacia, aunque no paso ni medio segundo para que su tarea estuviera completa.**

** Alex sostuvo la mirada al interior de la casa por unos segundos y luego alzo su mano para señalarme de que era tiempo que entrara. Lo observe con cuidado y desvié la mirada con cautela al interior de la casa.**

** La casa se encontraba amueblada, cada mueble que se encontraba en su interior estaba tapado con una tela blanca, que con el pasar de los años se encontraba cubierta de polvo. Aunque la casa daba un aspecto de descuidada por el exterior, en su interior estaba perfectamente preservada, incluso en las paredes habían cuadros con pinturas que nunca había visto antes. Encima de los únicos muebles que se encontraban tapados y descuidados había copas de diferentes tamaños y decorados. Todos cubiertos de polvo.**

**En una de las paredes había un cuadro que sobresalía de todos los demás, la pintura retrataba aparentemente a la familia de Alex, me detuve cerca de el para observarlo con mas detalle, retire el exceso de polvo con la manga de mi chaqueta.**

**-¿tu familia?- pregunte a Alex que estaba observando uno de los cuadros cercanos a la puerta.**

**-si- dijo Alex ya a mi lado, retiro el cuadro de la pared para poder observarlo mejor-sígueme- me dijo desapareciendo por una de las puertas a mi derecha, una puerta que se confundía con la oscuridad de la habitación. Seguí su figura que desaparecía en la oscuridad, los cuadros que adornaban las paredes eran en su mayoría pinturas de la familia de Alex. **

** Alex se detuvo en una habitación inmensa, en el centro se hallaba una mesa y con unas treinta sillas adornándola, me acerque al cuadro que Alex había dejado en la mesa, mientras él con su puño rompía las tablas y el vidrio detrás de ellas que impedían que entrara la luz de la luna a la habitación que debía de haber sido hace muchos años el comedor, con tres ventanales que decoraban la pared con una hermosa vista del bosque. **

**-este era el lugar donde papá cenaba con sus amigos, los viernes en la noche- poso su mano en el cuadro y apunto a un hombre que se encontraba al lado de una hermosa mujer con un vestido verde.**

**-¿ella es tu madre?- pregunte con la vista en la mujer del vestido verde.**

**-si- con la vista en la imagen Alex parecía un niño que acababa de perder a su madre, pero su rostro demostraba lo fuerte que era.**

**-ella es Cindy- apunto a una pequeña niña que estaba en la fotografía a su lado tomando su mano- él es Dave- apunto a un joven que se encontraba sentado en el suelo- tenia tu edad en esta pintura- di un pequeño vistazo a las nueve personas que estaban retratadas, la madre sentada en las escaleras que daban al patio de la casa. Los padres se encontraban elegantemente sentados en la escalera con cuatro de sus hijos y Alex apoyado en el borde de un corredor con dos de sus familiares parados a su lado- ella es Kate y él es Vincent- señalo a dos niños entre unos 10 a 12 años que se encontraban apoyados uno sobre el otro- y él es el pequeño Will- señalo al pequeño bebe sonriente, sentado en las piernas de su madre- te presento a mi familia- dijo sonriendo.**

**- es un gusto conocerlos- le sonreí y luego mire extrañada a la única muchacha que no me había presentado, su rostro se me hacia familiar.**

**- creo haberla visto antes- pensé, sosteniendo la mirada en su rostro y haciendo el intento de recordar- estoy segura que no es la primera vez que la veo- me confundí entre mis pensamientos y las imagines que cruzaban por mi mente.**

** La muchacha se encontraba tomada de la mano de Alex, sus dedos se entrelazaban, por lo que dude que fuera una de sus hermanas.**

**-¿Quién es ella?- señale a la muchacha que sostenía la mano de Alex. Alex la observo por unos segundo y antes de responder movió rápidamente los ojos, sin mantener la mirada quieta en el rostro de la joven.**

**-su nombre es Sofía- dijo luego de unos instantes- una amiga de la familia- terminó rápidamente "de la familia".**

**-¿era tu amiga?- pregunte un poco celosa de que sostuviera su mano en la pintura.**

**-algo así- levanto el cuadro de la mesa y me guió a la salida. **

** Aunque Alex parecía decir la verdad, dude sin razón alguna de lo verdadera que podía ser. **

** El camino de vuelta a la entrada de la casa me deje llevar por mis pensamientos y al darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el vestíbulo. Alex coloco la pintura en su lugar y dio la vuelta para seguir el paseo por las habitaciones en el segundo piso. Antes de lograr subir las escaleras algo detuvo a Alex y girando rápidamente se agazapo un poco y enseño los dientes, con la mirada fija en la puerta se mantuvo quieto a la espera de que algo ocurriera. Me inquiete al ver su actitud, dirigí la vista hacia la puerta en busca de lo que Alex provocaba con su actitud. La oscuridad de la noche me hacia difícil ver lo que se encontraba a fuera.**

** En un parpadeo la figura de un chico unos dos o tres años mayor que Alex se precipito a la puerta.**

**-cuantos siglos sin verte- dijo con tono amistoso y repulsivo- es un gusto volver a verte por estos lados- su voz se torno amenazante.**

**-lamento no poder decir lo mismo- dijo Alex relajando la postura.**

**-veo que sigues rodeándote de chicas guapas- dijo el misterioso muchacho manteniendo la mirada sobre mí, sin despegar completamente la mirada del desconocido observe de reojo la figura de Alex entre las sombras. **

** A unos dos metros apartada de Alex sentí que mi corazón se apretaba como si estuviera sola en la habitación con el vampiro desconocido.**

**-veo que sigues siendo el mismo de hace dos siglos- dijo Alex sin remordimiento- es una lastima- Alex no parecía cuidar sus palabras al estar ante una criatura que resultaba ser una amenaza. El vampiro que vestía de negro frunció el seño. **

**-entonces creo que no te molestaras que acabe con tu novia- dijo el desconocido con la mirada sobre Alex amenazante-como en los viejos tiempos- con una sonrisa que no modificaba el odio de sus ojos espero una respuesta.**

**-inténtalo- dijo Alex provocando al desconocido. **

**-perfecto- en menos de un parpadeo, el desconocido vampiro se encontraba a dos pasos de mi cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarme Alex se coloco frente a él y con su mano izquierda lo empujo hacia atrás. La figura del vampiro choco contra la una de las paredes de la casa de Alex y haciendo un enorme agujero la atravesó hasta llegar al patio principal. Con el enorme agujero en la pared de la casa a unos centímetros de la puerta, se pudieron avistar a otros dos vampiros que observaban la escena, divertidos.**

**Sin decir palabra Alex corrió a la puerta en busca de su contrincante, quede horrorizada con la presencia de otros dos vampiros, con sus ojos rojos que se podían distinguir de lejos. Intente correr al lado de Alex, pero mis piernas estaban paralizadas. Los jóvenes vampiros se encontraban mas interesados en la pelea, que incluso pareció que no se habían percatado de mi presencia. Desvié la mirada de sus rostros sonrientes para concentrar mi atención en la figura de Alex que caía al suelo luego de recibir un golpe por parte del desconocido. Pero en el momento que Alex toco el suelo se levanto amenazante y con un golpe certero en el cuello del desconocido logro provocarle una herida que luego de unos segundos se cerró rápidamente. El vampiro estiro el cuello hacia ambos lados, haciendo que sus huesos tronaran. Alex mantenía las cosas bajo control, con mucho cuidado y rapidez se acerco a el desconocido, empujándolo hacia atrás con su mano izquierda clavaba en el cuello del contrincante, un golpe que hubiese matado a cualquier otro animal. El desconocido apretó los ojos en señal de dolor, apretó los dientes y se agazapo asechando a Alex. **

**-dejaras que te gane, Patrick- grita sonriente uno de los dos jóvenes que parecían estar apostando.**

** El joven que respondía por el nombre de Patrick se intento abalanzar sobre el cuello de Alex, pero este se retrocedió a tiempo alejándose de sus dientes, dejando su brazo derecho al descubierto donde Patrick dejo caer su mano como una navaja, traspasando la piel y llegando casi al hueso. La ropa de Alex y Patrick quedo impregnada con el polvo y deshecha con las marcas de de dientes y rasguños que las dejaba hecha pedazos. **

** Serré por un momento los ojos al momento en que Patrick sacaba el resto de su mano del brazo de Alex y este al mismo tiempo daba un grito de dolor. Abrí los ojos al momento en que Alex emite un pequeño rugido y muestra los dientes por menos de dos segundos. Observe a los dos jóvenes que con expresión burlesca observaban el espectáculo junto a mí. Al despegar los ojos de los jóvenes me pareció ver que uno de ellos me observaba en silencio, fije mi vista en ellos rápidamente. Uno de los jóvenes con una chaqueta gris, arremangada y un tatuaje en su brazo me observaba con recelo. **

**-OH, Dios mío- pensé al momento en que el joven le avisaba a su compañero de mi presencia. Dirigieron rápidamente los ojos hacia mí y sin pronunciar palabra comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Di un paso hacia atrás, mis piernas se estremecieron y sin poder un paso más logre mantenerme en pie. Los ojos del joven comenzaron a tornar negro oscuro, se tiñeron por completo, desde el iris hasta el borde del parpado, los podía notar más oscuros a medida que se acercaba más a mí. Sin poder gritar o moverme contemple como la figura del joven cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. **

** A unos dos metros de mí, se quedo quieto y con un enorme grito de dolor, su piel comenzó a quemarse de a poco, pero sin rastros del calor del fuego. Su piel enrojecida y tostándose cada vez más de manera inexplicable. Tomando su cabeza con las manos y agachándose intento protegerse de alguna forma. Luego de unos diez segundos de profundo sufrimiento cayó sobre el piso derrotado por el dolor. Su compañero desde lejos dejaba escapar carcajadas. Mirando simultáneamente a los jóvenes vampiros, fije la mirada en el rostro de Alex que mantenía la vista puesta en el joven a mis pies, sin parpadear lo observaba fijamente sin poner atención a Patrick. El joven que permanecía fuera de la casa comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su amigo estremeciéndose en el piso. Alex con un rápido parpadeo poso su vista en el joven que se acercaba rápidamente y con la vista fija como hace unos segundos, el segundo joven comenzó a tener los mismos signos de dolor, apretando los dientes callo al suelo al igual que su compañero. **

**-siempre es igual- dijo Patrick a espaldas de Alex- te distraes fácilmente por una chica- poso su vista en la casa y con un suave gesto los vidrios y vitrinas de los muebles comenzaron a trizarse y con un enorme estruendo explotaron repentinamente. Coloque mi cabeza entre mis brazos y colocándome en posición fetal intente protegerme. **

** Al levantarme luego de que los pequeños trozos de vidrios dejaran de chocar contra el suelo pude descubrir los cortes en mi chaqueta. Levante la cabeza para mirar al joven que estaba en el suelo hace unos minutos, pero su figura no se encontraba dentro de la casa. La puerta estaba bloqueada con un enorme mueble que impedía que pudiera salir. Observe por el agujero que el cuerpo de Patrick había dejado en la pared, a un lado de la puerta. **

** Alex yacía en el suelo, afirmado por ambos jóvenes impidiendo que lograra moverse, Patrick avanzaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde Alex intentaba luchar por levantarse. Mi corazón se apretó como si fuera yo la que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Abajo del agujero de la pared se encontraba un mueble donde unos segundos antes había copas, en agujero se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de altura. Sin dudar lo improbable que seria llegar a saltarlo, corrí lo más rápido que pude, coloque mis manos sobre los trozos de copas en el mueble y impulse mi cuerpo hacia arriba, sentí un fuerte dolor el mi muñeca derecha, pero logre llegar arriba, me lance rápidamente fuera de la casa, ignore el dolor de mi muñeca y los rasguños en mi mano izquierda por los trozos de vidrios aun incrustados en ella. Mi mano derecha se hallaba casi intacta gracias al yeso que protegía la palma. Al serrar la mano izquierda corte mi dedo índice contra uno de los pequeños fragmentos. Alce la vista encontrando los ojos de los tres jóvenes vampiros sobre mí, Alex aun permanecía en el suelo. Observe mi palma a la luz de la luna, encontrando un fragmento de cristal enterrado, la sangre corrió sobre mi brazo manchando mi chaqueta. Tome con mi mano derecha el trozo de cristal y apretándolo con fuerza logre extraerlo de mi mano. **

** Tome el trozo de cristal y lo lance hacia un lado. Observe nuevamente a los vampiros al frente de mí, con los ojos de negro oscuro, dejaron de lado a Alex. Acercándose lentamente dejaron de preocuparse por la presencia de Alex aun en el suelo. Di un pequeño vistazo al cuerpo de Alex en el suelo y luego coloque mi atención sobre los tres vampiros que se acercaban. **

** Con un rápido y repentino movimiento Alex se ubico delante de los tres amenazantes vampiros, dándome la espalda. Sin hacer movimiento, con los brazos relajados a los costados de su cuerpo, emitió un pequeño rugido similar al de hace unos minutos, pero resultando este mas amenazante. Se abalanzo sobre los otros jóvenes y empujándolos hacia el bosque logro que se alejaran unos doce metros. **

** Relaje mi postura e intente tranquilizarme al saber que los otros vampiros se encontraban lejos, pero un presentimiento me decía que Alex se comportaba de manera extraña. **

**Alex dio la vuelta lentamente dejando al descubierto el color negro azabache de sus ojos, observándome rápidamente inclino la cabeza hacia un lado. Dio un paso hacia mí, seguido por los tres vampiros a su espalda que esperaban el momento preciso para acercarse, sin despegar la vista de mi rostro emitió un rugido desgarrador, retrocedí buscando la seguridad que la casa me había proporcionado, los vampiros a espaldas de Alex retrocedieron un paso, parecían respetar a la criatura amenazante al frente mío. Sin mirar a mi espalda busque con mis mano la pared, lentamente al llegar a ella camine hacia el lado donde estaba la puerta bloqueada. Alex me seguía con la mirada, cada movimiento era seguido por sus ojos. Repentinamente Alex se encontró a un paso de distancia de mi rostro, nuestros ojos se encontraron y tomando mi mano con fuerza se la acerco a la cara. Intente retirarla, pero su fuerza era superior que la mía. Con la mano extendida frente a su rostro pareció drogarse con el aroma a sangre. Coloco su mano en mi vientre y me empujo contra la pared. **

** Acerco su rostro al mío y con un movimiento brusco levanto mi mano izquierda, manteniéndola cerca de mi rostro. Alce la vista para ver mi mano apretada contra la pared, Alex sostenía mi muñeca con su mano izquierda por debajo de la herida. La sangre corrió desde mi mano al brazo de Alex. Desvié la mirada buscando el rostro de Alex, pero se encontraba olfateando mi cuello. **

**Mi mente quedo en blanco, la presencia amenazante de Alex me impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que moriría a manos de él y los tres vampiros que observaban inquietos. Alex levanto la cabeza y acercando su rostro al mío me beso en los labios, bruscamente despego sus labios de los míos, pero en menos de tres segundos volvió a besarme, respondí su beso confiada de que seria el único que le daría en mi vida. **

** Soltó mi muñeca enyesada y dejo caer su mano sobre mi hombro, tomo bruscamente mi chaqueta y desgarrando la manga, rompiendo el sierre logro dejar al descubierto mi cuello y hombro. Despego rápidamente sus labios de los míos y bajo su cabeza hasta mi cuello. Intente luchar contra él, alejarlo de mí era lo que debía lograr hacer, pero no logre moverlo. Se acerco aun más a mi cuello y me apretó aun más contra la pared. **

** Acerco su boca a mi piel, logre sentir como su fría respiración chocaba contra mi cuello, serré los ojos y deje de luchar. Sin previo aviso e inesperadamente Alex se separo de mi cuerpo dejándome caer al suelo. Al chocar contra el suelo abrí los ojos y vi la figura de Jack y Robert afirmando a Alex, que intentaba escapar para llegar a mi lado. Emilie y Amber se acercaron para ayudarme, me preguntaban cosas que no entendía y serraron mi mano izquierda envolviéndola con una tela perfumada. Aun en el suelo vi por entremedio de las piernas de Jack y Robert que intentaban sacar a Alex del lugar o al menos hacerlo retroceder, Justin y Lance se encontraban peleando con los tres vampiros que aun se encontraban en el lugar. **

**-Grace- dice Emilie repentinamente haciéndome salir del estado en que me encontraba, golpeo suavemente mi rostro con la palma de su mano para despertarme-¿estas bien?- pregunto al momento en que reaccione. La mire aterrorizada, parpadee rápidamente y desee estar en el internado.**

**-sacame de aquí- le pedí a Emilie con el corazón en la garganta. **

**-bien- dijo Amber levantándome del suelo. Me tomo en sus brazos, Jack y Robert se apartaron del camino para que Amber pudiera salir del lugar. Emilie se quedo al lado de Alex. **

**Inesperadamente a mitad del camino a la mansión, logre concebir el sueño. Amber mantuvo su atención en el camino y de vez en cuando se detenía, observaba a todos lados y luego de un rápido vistazo seguía el resto del camino. **

** Abrí los ojos luego de un largo tiempo, me encontraba en los pasillos de la mansión, las ventanas daban algo más de luz a los oscuros pasillos. La posicionen la que me encontraba era diferente a la que Amber me cargaba hace un rato, alce la vista encontrándome con la figura de Aaron que avanzaba ágilmente. Serré los ojos y seguí durmiendo un poco mas tranquila de poder estar a salvo con Aaron.**


	14. La prueba

**La prueba: **

** ¿Cómo saber si lo que has vivido solo pudo haber sido parte de un sueño? ¿Cómo saber si lo que te rodea es real o es solo una pantalla, como una película que tu mente transmite varias veces para ti? ¿Cómo separar lo real de la ficción?**

** Me desperté realmente confundida, no lograba comprender o simplemente entender. Desconocí la habitación en la que me encontraba, una habitación sin ventanas, con un librero enorme que no daba la sensación de que hubiera murallas detrás de ella. La habitación era alumbrada por una pequeña vela al costado de una mesa. Al momento de sentarme me pude dar cuenta de que no era una cama si no un sofá en el que dormía. Con la muñeca derecha aun enyesada, me logre estabilizar sobre el sofá con la ayuda de mi mano izquierda. Un prefundo ardor en la palma me hizo reaccionar antes de poder ponerme en pie. Mi mano se encontraba envuelta en un pañuelo blanco, casi cubriendo toda mi mano. La retire con rapidez y antes de poder terminar el paño se torno rojo, tire de él, pero mi palma se encontraba pegada a la tela. Solloce y intente tirar de la tela, pero parecía que la tela fuera parte de mi palma. Me tomo unos treinta segundos poder librarme de el. La herida se situaba al centro de mi palma, luego de tener la tela en la mesa de centro pude observar como la herida volvía a sangrar. **

** Observe a mi alrededor intentando reconocer la habitación, pero solo reconocí la oscuridad. La oscuridad no me permitía saber si me encontraba sola. **

** Luego de observar la habitación con paciencia, mientras mi herida volvía a cicatrizar, deduje que la tela con sangre sobre la mesa debería desaparecer, ya que no era una buena opción que el olor se esparciera por la habitación, necesitaba que ese olor a sangre se combinara con algo haciendo incluso que este desapareciera. Coloque la vela al centro de la mesa, busque algo que me ayudara a que ayudara a que el fuego ardiera y quemara casi todo la tela, esta aun se encontraba húmeda haciendo mas difícil poder quemarla.**

** Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por alrededor de la habitación buscando algo para poder quemar. Los libros en las estanterías serian suficientes para poder encender el fuego, pero no sabría si su dueño los necesitaría. Tome la vela con la mano derecha y busque por las zonas más oscuras de la habitación. **

**En una esquina encontré una pequeña especie de botella de cristal, guardada en un cofre sin llave. Lo destape con cuidado para no romper el fino cristal, el contenido de tan fina botella era un exquisito perfume. Sin dudar lo costoso y fino que era lo acerque a la mesa, coloque el paño con sangre sobre mis piernas al sentarme en el sofá. Derrame unas cuantas gotas sobre él y luego coloque la vela sobre la mesa de centro. **

** Tome el pañuelo de una de las esquinas y acercándolo a la llama de la vela comencé a quemarlo. Aunque se encontrara húmedo por la sangre, el alcohol del perfume lo hacia arder.**

** Aunque tarde un poco en quemar la parte con sangre, luego de unos minutos solo faltaba que se quemaran los extremos. Mire el pañuelo arder, hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta con delicadeza, me asuste al pensar que alguien había sido guiado por el olor a sangre hasta mi. Con solo pensarlo mi cuerpo se estremeció.**

**-ve al sótano- dijo la voz de Amber al otro lado de la puerta, sin emitir palabra asentí con la cabeza en la oscuridad. Solté el pañuelo encima de la vela, lo que hizo que esta se apagara por completo, quedándome entre sombras.**

** Me incline hacia adelante, deje reposar mi cabeza en mis manos y con los ojos cerrados pensé en como me vería Alex ahora que me sentía como una presa. Ya nada seria igual, ahora Alex seria el depredador que tanto temí encontrar cuando me quedaba sola en el internado. **

**-me encantaría estar con el ahora- pensé imaginándome a Jimmy caminando por la habitación, pero solo sombras se dejaban ver entre los libros casi intactos y muebles perfectamente acomodados.**

** Luego de darme la valentía que necesitaba para salir de la habitación de Aaron, abrí la puerta y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo buscando algo con que alumbrar mi camino, salí al fin en completa oscuridad.**

** Con la cabeza baja y la vista en el suelo, busque no tropezar con nada, mientras buscaba las escaleras que me llevaban a la salida donde me podría orientar hacia el sótano. Me prepare contra la inevitable decisión que Aaron tomaría en estos momentos.**

**-¿Cómo trataría a Alex, después de lo que ocurrió?- me pregunte varias veces, incluso creí haber hablado en voz alta un par de veces, pero entre mis pensamientos y las palabras al aire que pronunciaba en una mansión completamente vacía, no parecía tener mucha diferencia, me parecía como si me encontraba hablando conmigo misma.**

** Recorrí la mansión en silencio hasta llegar a la escalera, cada escalón que pisaba en completa oscuridad parecía el último. Sentí la extraña sensación de que había un escalón mas del que creía, por lo que trompease al llegar al piso de cerámica, siendo que ya estaba en un lugar firme mi pie resbalo sin ningún sentido. Al haber perdido sangre por la cortada de mi mano me sentí aun mareada y algo más torpe de lo normal. **

** Sin mirar a mi alrededor busque con la vista la puerta del sótano, aunque nunca había estado en el, intuí que se trataría de una de las puertas a la cual nunca me habían dejado entrar y apenas acercarme. Antes de poder elegir una de las puertas para revisar si era la correcta, Amber abrió una puerta de la que no había notado en la oscuridad, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo estremecer, casi salte en mi lugar al escuchar el rechinar de la antigua puerta.**

**-ven aquí- me llamo Amber, note que algo no andaba bien cuando a la poca luz que había el rostro de Amber se veía sin expresión alguna como el de Alex cuando se molestaba. Sin decir palabra baje la cabeza y camine hacia ella. Al llegar a su lado pase sin mirarla a la cara, tomo mi brazo y me detuvo al instante en que entre al sótano. **

** Amber dio dos pasos hacia adelante haciéndome notar de que había una escalera que debíamos bajar para llegar a nuestro destino. Baje con los ojos serrados para concentrarme en el sonido de los tacones de Amber, esto me ayudaba a reconocer cuantos escalones habían antes de llegar abajo. Amber se detuvo en el décimo sexto escalón, por lo que deduje que esa seria la entrada. Puse mi mano derecha en la pared y baje con extremada precaución. Uno por uno fui contando los escalones que bajaba para no me ocurriera lo mismo que hace unos hace unos minutos en la escalera principal. Al contar el último escalón abrí los ojos para buscar la figura de Amber a mi lado, ella mantuvo la mirada al frente. Di un paso para seguir con mi camino, pero antes de poder dar el segundo Amber abrió una puerta que estaba al frente que había confundido con la oscuridad. **

** La habitación estaba iluminada con luz eléctrica, casi parecía como la luz del sol. Cerré rápidamente los ojos al sentir el dolor que me producía el repentino cambio de oscuridad absoluta a una habitación casi soleada. Al volver a observar al interior me encontré con Aaron parado frente a una mesa, todos los de la orden estaban reunidos, incluso Justin que pocas veces se encontraba en la mansión. Todos me observaron al entrar, pude distinguir fácilmente el color negro de sus ojos al observarme, pero la presencia de Aaron ponía algo de respeto entre las criaturas allí reunidas. Entre en la habitación mirando el piso casi como si ellos me lo hubieran sugerido así. Al encontrar frente de mí la figura de Aaron levante la vista para saludar con mayor respeto.**

**-llegas en el momento indicado- dice Aaron al verme los ojos, intente sonreírle pero solo pude esbozar una sonrisa falsa- nuestro huésped ya estaba impaciente- encontró sus manos frente a el casi como si se encontrara orando y guió la vista hacia adelante. Seguí el recorrido de su vista hasta encontrarme con un vidrio que separaba la habitación en dos. A uno de los lados nos encontrábamos nosotros y al otro Alex atado de manos, como si se encontrara crucificado con cadenas reforzadas lo mantenían controlado. Mi expresión cambio completamente al ver como mantenían a Alex prisionero.**

** Alex levanto la cabeza y respiro profundamente. Con la cabeza levantada hacia mi abrió los ojos repentinamente y viéndome apretó los puños con fuerza. Las cadenas crujieron con el brusco despertar de Alex.**

**-perfecto- dijo Aaron divertido con la expresión de Alex que se entregaba al olor de la sangre-solo necesitamos de una pequeñísima prueba- alzo la mano y cogió mi mano herida entre las suyas. Sin esfuerzo desgarro el vendaje improvisado que había hecho en la oscuridad. Al dejar la herida al descubierto, la atención de todos se coloco en mi, Emilie intento desviar la mirada, pero no pudo simular su interés por la sangre. Aunque Aaron mantenía los ojos oscurecidos al igual que los demás, demostró ser el único que aun guardaba la compostura o por lo menos eso intentaba. **

** Cerré con fuerza la mano al ver que toda la atención se posaba sobre ella.**

**-tranquila- dijo Aaron al notar lo incomoda que estaba con la presencia de todos-Emilie- despego la vista de la herida para dar una orden a la pequeña niña con la mirada.**

**-si señor- contesto Emilie al extraño signo que Aaron hizo con los ojos, acerco a Aaron una especie de recipiente de cristal parecido a un cenicero. Sin emitir palabra, abrió mi mano de par en par y la poso con la herida hacia el recipiente. Con gran fuerza apretó mi mano, los dedos se acalambraron de manera que me fue imposible cerrarla o al menos mover uno de mis dedos. La fuerza que ejerció Aaron hizo temblar mi brazo, gemí de dolor al sentir como casi una tonelada caía sobre mi mano izquierda. **

** La sangre recorrió mis dedos hasta caer al recipiente, con la primera gota todos los vampiros se estremecieron, pero con la mirada que Aaron les hacia cada segundo, ellos sacudían la cabeza e intentaban calmarse. Gemí con mayor intensidad cuando Aaron parecía descontrolarse, casi destrozando mi mano por un poco de sangre. Y con el último gemido, Aaron despego la vista de mi mano y la soltó rápidamente. Refugie mi mano morada y con las marcas de los dedos de Aaron sobre ella. Amber se acerco de inmediato y sin dirigirme la palabra me alzo la mano con un vendaje. Lo soltó rápidamente y volvió junto a Robert. **

**-ahora- dijo Aaron sonriente- solo necesitamos una respuesta- levanto el recipiente con sangre y se lo lanzo a Jack. Este en menos de un segundo abrió la puerta y lo dejo encima de una improvisada mesa en la especie de calabozo. Alex levanto rápidamente la cabeza y rompió las cadenas sin mayor esfuerzo. **

** Camino con gran rapidez hacia la mesa y con gran interés lo levanto con la mano izquierda. Pareció desconectarse de la realidad, en cosa de segundos acerco el recipiente a su rostro y lo olfateo como a un trozo de carne. Pero casi al instante de haber sentido su aroma, levanto la cabeza y destrozo el recipiente en un parpadeo. Aaron dio una carcajada al ver la reacción de Alex, su especie de sujeto experimental. **

** La sangre recorrió el brazo de Alex, desapareciendo en la manga que aun tenia arremangada. Aunque era mi sangre la que corría por su mano, me pregunte si sentiría dolor con los trozos de vidrio en su mano. Bajo la mano y dejo caer los trozos de vidrio que no lograban dañar a su cuerpo modificado. Se acerco veloz mente al vidrio que nos separaba y coloco su brazo derecho sobre el casi desapareciendo su rostro de los demás observadores. Con la vista sobre mi golpeo con suavidad el vidrio.**

**-lo romperá- dije sin pensar, alterándome en cosa de segundos.**

**-tranquila- dijo Aaron de brazos cruzados- es un vidrio blindado- sonrió divertido y alzo la mano para señalarme de que me podía acercar.**

** Me acerque a Alex con precaución, alce mi mano ensangrentada y toque el vidrio. Alex inclino la cabeza y coloco su mano izquierda junto a la mía en el vidrio. Casi pausadamente pareció hablar al otro lado del vidrio. Al no entender palabra, di la vuelta para observar el rostro de Aaron, el borro la sonrisa y observo el rostro de Alex.**

**-vete- comenzó a repetir cada palabra que Alex pronunciaba- este no es lugar para ti- se detuvo bruscamente y deformo la expresión de su cara. Di la vuelta para observar a Alex que apenas terminaba de hablar. Sin parpadear me acerque a él y apoye mi frente en el vidrio. Cerré los ojos y calcule la situación por unos segundos, al levantar la cabeza Alex me observaba como lo hacia antes de sentir mi sangre, como aquella vez que tomo por primera vez mi mano. Movió la boca rápidamente y luego sorpresivamente golpeo con fuerza el vidrio, este se trizo rápidamente y con un segundo golpe comenzaron a caer pequeños fragmentos al piso. **

**-por Dios- logre decir cuando Amber me tomo por atrás y rápidamente me saco de la habitación. Jack se coloco como obstáculo en la puerta a nuestra salida.**

** Sin comprender lo que sucedía, las escenas pasaban demasiado rápido para poder analizarlas. **

** Apenas podía caminar al ritmo que llevaba Amber, en medio de empujones y tropezones me saco del lugar. Como en las películas, cuando las escenas se tornan confusas y se termina la música que ambienta, me encontraba confundida preguntándome cuando acabaría el primer acto para poder salir del salón. **

** Amber caminaba demasiado rápido como para imponerme a su ritmo y regresar a verificar que lo que había vivido era solo un producto de mi imaginación. Con la vista en el suelo fui llevada a mi habitación, sin poder defenderme solo me limite a apretar con fuerza mis manos. **

** Sin poder abrir la puerta frente a mí, deje que Amber tomara el mando en la situación. Sosteniendo mi cuerpo inmóvil con su brazo izquierdo, se apresuro a abrir la puerta, casi destrozándola. Me sentó sobre la cama bruscamente y se apresuro a guardar mis cosas en los bolsos que llevaban mi equipaje. Solo dos días se mantuvieron mis pertenencias fuera de los bolsos.**

**-¿Qué haces?- pregunte cuando vi como Amber guardaba mi cepillo de dientes sin preguntar si lo ocuparía antes de partir a donde quiera que me llevaran-¿Dónde vamos?- casi grite al no obtener respuesta.**

**-iras al internado- contesto Amber sin dirigirme la mirada-hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad- termino de ordenar mis cosas con gran rapidez. La observe casi sin poder articular expresión y solo pude mantener la vista sobre ella unos segundos.**

** No pude oponerme a las órdenes de Aaron, todo había sucedido tan rápido que solo me convertí en una especie de marioneta manejada por mi padre. Amber tomo mis bolsos y abandono mi habitación en dirección a la entrada de la mansión. Me levante rápidamente de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana. De manera inconsciente tome una estatua de estaño que Aaron me había regalado al cumplir los tres años, con forma de un vampiro alimentándose de una humana, es casi una reliquia para mí. Pero sin pensar en el valor que tiene, la lance contra la ventana, el sonido fue el de dos piedras chocando. La estatua callo junto a un mueble, con un trozo faltante. Pero sin importar el impacto el vidrio se mantenía intacto. Me acerque rápidamente y toque el lugar en el cual se había producido el choque, pero solo pude observar mi reflejo.**

**-vidrios blindados- susurre, quite el seguro de la ventana e intente abrirla, pero pasaban mas de lo que era capaz de cargar. Golpe el vidrio sin sentido, pero solo logre que me doliera la mano. Se me vino a la mente el recuerdo del golpe de unas horas antes. Pero al momento de llevar mi investigación a otro nivel, Amber apareció en la puerta.**

**-es hora- dijo rápidamente.**

**-es como hace 11 años- dije con la vista en el bosque- se deshacen de mí- hice una pausa algo cortante- cuando las cosas se tornan confusas- di la vuelta para salir de la habitación antes de que amaneciera. **

**Amber guardo silencio y me llevo a la entrada, los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, como lo debía estar el internado.**

**-¿Qué haré sola en el internado?- pregunte mientras bajábamos las escaleras casi en el aire. **

**-Laura te esta esperando- dijo Jack entregándome el celular que Laura me había regalado, ya en la entrada, todos corrían por todos lados, de habitación en habitación dejaban y volvían en busca de objetos. Sonidos de vidrios romperse, acompañaban el incomodo silencio de la mansión. **

**-¿volvió tan rápido?- pregunte luego de unos minutos de haber analizado la situación unas tres veces. **

**-volvió apenas hace unas horas- Jack introdujo el celular en el bolso pequeño verde- lo hizo al escuchar de que necesitabas de una amiga- mi deseo de encontrar a alguien que lograra entenderme y el hecho de que Laura se encontraba en el pueblo me hizo asentir con la cabeza, dando en "si" a la orden de Aaron. Tan rápido como me guiaban al trono de Aaron el primer día de vacaciones, me habían dejado volver a una existencia como la de cualquier humano en la Tierra, que permaneciera aun en la ignorancia del espectacular mundo que se esconde en la oscuridad. **

** Jack me cogió en brazos y corrió al acantilado para llevarme al auto, aun con los ojos negros intento mantener en calma su instinto asesino, con un rápido movimiento Jack llego al suelo, flexionando las piernas aliviano el golpe, al igual como Alex lo hizo alguna vez.**

** Amber nos esperaba con el auto en marcha, abrí con rapidez la puerta del copiloto y sin mirar a atrás me deslice al interior, Jack cerró la puerta atrás de mí y con una seña se despidió al otro lado del vidrio. Esbozándole una pequeña sonrisa le hice notar que me encontraba bien. **

** A unos cuantos metros del pueblo pude notar la luz de las calles. Me incline hacia adelante para coger el celular de Laura y con tres llamadas perdidas de ellas, me rehusé a contestar la que entraba en esos momentos. **

**-es por tu bien- dijo Amber al entrar a las calles del pueblo, con el letrero que nos indicaba que nos encontrábamos en Squamish. **

**-si- asentí con la cabeza- pero no importa- la observe seriamente- se que volverán por mí, tarde, o temprano- tome mi bolso para bajar del auto al momento de llegar. Amber manejaba a unos 140km/h en una área de 40km/h, por lo que nos demoramos 5 minutos en llegar a la entrada del internado. **

**-así será- alzo la mano y pasándola por encima de mi me abrió la puerta con rapidez. **

** Amber bajo del auto por el otro lado y rápidamente dejo cada uno de mis bolsos en la acera. Y antes de decir adiós dio la vuelta en el auto y desapareció en dirección opuesta. **

** Tome los bolsos y los lleve a la entrada, pero antes de lograr tocar el timbre, Laura me recibe con un abrazo. **

**-sabia que eras tú- dice Laura apartándose de mí y tomando dos de mis bolsos. **


	15. La trampa

**La trampa**

** Con una gran sonrisa Laura me recibió en la puerta, acabábamos de llegar al internado con unas tres horas de diferencia, una de la otra. A mitad de las vacaciones habíamos regresado. **

** Laura tomo los bolsos con tranquilidad y sin hacer preguntas me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que entráramos al internado. Cerró la puerta con las llaves del cuidador y luego se las dejo sobre uno de los muebles de su estancia. **

** Entramos a nuestra habitación luego de recorrer todo el internado en silencio y con las luces que debíamos encender y apagar al momento de pasar por cada corredor. Una vez en la habitación Laura dejo mis bolsos a los pies de la cama y me ayudo a dejar en el mismo lugar los que yo cargaba, al momento de entregárselos Laura observo con asombro mi muñeca enyesada. **

**-¿Qué te sucedió?- me pregunto asombrada, con los ojos fijos en mi muñeca.**

**-es una larga historia- susurre, Laura se acerco y tomo mi brazo derecho para contemplar el yeso. Alce la mano para arreglar un cabello que me molestaba la cara. Laura me observo en el acto, notando el mal estado de mi mano izquierda.**

**-¿con quien peleaste?- me pregunto casi riendo. Mientras hablábamos nos colocamos ropa más cómoda, cambie mi ropa abrigadora por una pollera blanca sin mangas y un short del mismo color, mientras Laura prefirió una camiseta blanca que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Con la calefacción encendida nos sacamos confiadas las zapatillas y calcetines.**

**-no se podría decir pelear, si no fui yo la que hizo daño- susurre casi quebrando mi rostro, pero al darme cuenta de que era inevitable el llanto, mire hacia el suelo, deje de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en solo un mes y pose mi vista irritada en Laura.**

**-tienes el labio roto- me dijo al instante en que volví a subir la vista, toque con mi dedo índice la parte derecha de mi rostro, palpitando con cuidado el corte. Pero ¿Cómo me había cortado de esa manera?**

**-que raro- dije humedeciendo la zona con mi lengua.**

**-pero cuéntame- insistió Laura- ¿Qué te ocurrió?- me observo extrañada de mi estado.**

**-lo que paso- hice una pausa antes de contar mi verdad- fue que… provengo de…- corte mi voz al escuchar un fuerte golpe en el primer piso.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- se levanto rápidamente de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Me coloque al lado de la puerta delante de Laura y la abrí lentamente casi sin producir ruido. Apague la luz de nuestra habitación, muy lentamente cruce el umbral de la puerta, Laura me tomo la mano y salio después de mí. **

** Caminamos en silencio por el corredor a oscuras, al lado de la escalera me incline, Laura tiro de mi mano y al voltear me hizo una señal para que tomáramos la otra que estaba al otro lado del corredor. Le hice una seña con la mano, colocando mi dedo índice sobre mi boca en señal de silencio. Oculta por un trozo de pared que quedaba al lado de uno de los muebles del pasillo del área de las mujeres. Mirando hacia la pared de al frente tome aire e inclinándome hacia el lado derecho observe por encima de mi hombro las escaleras. En el primer piso había una especie de estancia donde nos reuníamos a conversar con las chicas de otros grupos, es el lugar de descanso luego de un día de clase. **

** Dos muchachos, vestidos de negro como es de costumbre en los vampiros habían derribado un mueble con un florero, uno de ellos se encontraba dando vueltas y el otro se inclino buscando algo en el suelo. El segundo tomo con una de sus manos al cuello del cuidador que yacía en el suelo y levantándolo en el aire.**

**-¿Dónde están?- pregunto casi gritando.**

**-este lugar esta impregnado del olores humanos- dijo el que daba vueltas por alrededor- es difícil mantener la atención en uno solo- se acerco al cuidador y le mostró sus amenazantes y prominentes colmillos, al igual que sus aterradores ojos de color rojo intenso limitados por las pestañas. El cuidador solo grito desesperado, sonrientes rompieron el cuello del hombre. **

** Me oculte rápidamente, mi hombro choco contra el mueble de mi lado. **

**-ahí están- dijo uno de los vampiros.**

** Me levante rápidamente del suelo y acercándome a Laura, note que se encontraba paralizada. Con la vista en la escalera detrás de mí, no articulaba gesto alguno. **

**-Laura, corre- le grite con las manos en sus hombros la moví bruscamente-corre- grite. Laura levanto la vista y grito con fuerza. Di la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme con uno de los vampiros en el pasillo.**

**-corre- repetí- corre- grite con fuerza y la empuje hacia atrás. Laura comenzó a correr rápidamente delante de mí en dirección a la escalera del otro lado del pasillo. Mirando por encima de mi hombro logre ver como el muchacho avanzaba lentamente hacia nosotras. Corriendo esquivamos los muebles del angosto corredor, tome el brazo de Laura y pasando delante de ella, la empuje hacia la escalera que conectaba con el primer piso. Rápidamente Laura tropezó al intentar pasar adelante, con el brazo firmemente aferrado al mío logre sostenerla antes de que cayera por las escaleras. Con rapidez nos abalanzamos a la puerta, pero antes de alcanzar abrirla, el segundo muchacho, del que me había olvidado por completo serró la puerta con fuerza casi rompiéndola. **

**Inconscientemente me coloque frente a Laura, el muchacho nos aprisiono contra la pared. Laura tomo con fuerza mi mano y oculto su rostro lloroso detrás de mí. **

**-solo asustada puede utilizar su don- interrumpió el otro muchacho bajando por la escalera a nuestro lado izquierdo. Intente mantenerme calmada ante las horribles bestias.**

** Baje la cabeza sin mirar los aterradores rostros de ambos muchachos, que reconocí como los compañeros de Patrick. Laura apoyo su rostro en mi espalda, pidiendo que la sacara de aquel lugar.**

** Con el cuidador muerto en el piso, no había nadie más de quien preocuparme. **

**-¿así que eres la protegida de los Braun?- dijo el muchacho que nos había cerrado la puerta, tomando mi barbilla intento levantar mi rostro para que lo mirara. Voltee la vista y observe la puerta a mi lado, "tan cerca". **

**-¿Qué hacemos con la otra?- pregunto el otro muchacho.**

**-solo nos pidieron a una- dijo acercando su rostro al mío, paso su rostro por mi nuca buscando a Laura. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella -pero para evitar un escándalo- dijo alejándose de nosotras muy serio- nos llevaremos ambas- se acerco nuevamente a mi rostro y enseño sus colmillos, apreté los ojos aun mas y sentí su frió aliento contra mi mejilla. Los colmillos sobresalían al igual que en las películas de terror, grandes y puntiagudos. Con su boca abierta junto a mi mejilla emitió un rugido aterrador. Laura perdió la razón al instante, cayendo al piso detrás de mí, chocando su cabeza contra la pared. **

**-eso facilita las cosas- dijo el otro muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa. **

**El muchacho frente a mi alejo su frió rostro del mío y colocando su brazo encima de mi hombro golpeo con fuerza mi nuca, caí de inmediato al suelo inconsciente al igual que Laura que yacía desmayada.**


	16. Enlaces

**Enlaces **** (16)**

** ¿Cuándo algo se vuelve realmente peligroso? ¿Cuándo tus planes se vuelven una locura? **

**Como el fuego que esta apuno de extinguirse, todo llegaba al final. Cuando hemos recorrido tanto camino para encontrarnos con una muerte segura, todo se vuelve insignificante, la vida pierde importancia y la muerte se vuelve tu compañera. Nada más importa. Nada más parece tan vivo, como dos corazones latiendo débilmente en una habitación. Todo se vuelve confuso y simple. Tan simple como la muerte de un humano en el medio de un bosque solitario. **

** Un dolor agudo en mi nuca me hizo reaccionar entre lo que parecía un sueño que volvía a repetir, una habitación en completa oscuridad se abría ante mis ojos, donde cada sombra parecía una persona observando. Cubierta de polvo, mi pollera blanca parecía gris y mis pies descalzos se confundían con el suelo. El frio y la briza que entraba por la rendija de la puerta, me hizo temblar, mis dedos se encontraban dormidos y mis pies congelados. Separe mi rostro del piso buscando algún lugar que me pareciera familiar, pero hasta la luna no es la misma de todas las noches. Por tanto tiempo parecía conocerla, las noches que la admiraba con Laura y los demás, noches que prometíamos frecuentar ese momento hasta la época en que cada uno tuviera su propia familia. Tiempos que se veían bastantes lejanos para Laura e incluso para mí. **

** Me impulse con los brazos intentando levantarme, alce la vista buscando algo de que afirmarme, pero un fuerte mareo me hizo agachar la cabeza y un zumbido en mi oído me recordó el dolor de mi nuca. De improviso la puerta a mi costado se abrió de golpe, sin poder mirar a quien se encontraba, solo sentí un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y el gemido de dolor por el impacto. Sin emitir algún sonido se volvió a cerrar la puerta con un golpe aun más fuerte que hizo crujir la madera del piso y el concreto de las paredes que pareció trisarse. **

** Examine el lugar otra vez con los ojos entrecerrados, encontrándome con una sombra a unos dos metros de mis pies. Pequeños gemidos agónicos me hacían pensar lo peor. **

**-¿Laura?- pregunte de inmediato.**

** La respuesta tarda en llegar, el silencio se volvió aterrador y la sombra parecía no respirar. **

**-ayúdame- dijo Laura en un hilo de voz-por favor- débilmente y casi ahogándose con el aire- por favor- repitió entre llantos.**

** Torcí mi cuerpo rápidamente, casi como una oruga me deslice por el piso, ayudada de mis codos solo arrastre mi cuerpo, mis pies inmóviles solo fueron peso adicional. Poco a poco, un brazo frente al otro fui acercándome a la sombra de Laura, sintiendo el silencio sofocante y el débil llanto que me guiaba. Cada vez que estaba más cerca el dolor e mi cabeza era más profundo, la fuerte briza que entraba por la rendija de la puerta nos hacía temblar a ambas, aun en pijama. Descanse unos segundos a mitad de camino, estire sol brazos adoloridos frente a mí y refugie mi cabeza entre ellos. Comencé a palpar mí alrededor, buscando algo con lo que me podría ayudar y entremedio de todo palpe el brazo de Laura. Levante la vista rápidamente, la luz que entro por una de las ventanas me mostro el rostro de Laura ante mí. Laura me observo entre llantos y lamentos, con una pequeña sonrisa. Apretó mi mano con la suya ayudándome a impulsarme hacia ella.**

** -sácame de aquí- me rogo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y casi en un hilo de voz. Su cuerpo tiritaba al igual que el mío. **

** -lo intentare- le dije entre lagrimas y lamentos. No le podía prometer nada, sabía que era casi imposible salir ambas con vida de aquel lugar. Me recosté de lado junto a ella a escasos centímetros y no le solté la mano.**

**-¿Qué son esas cosas?- sollozo -no son humanos- apretó su mano contra la mía.**

**-no me lo creerías- le susurre pausadamente.**

**-desde anoche- respiro profundamente -he abierto mi mente- murmuro débilmente entre dientes.**

**-entonces espero que tengas tu mente muy abierta- incline mi cabeza de lado a lado, en señal de que lo que estaba a punto de confesarle, me era muy difícil de admitir y para ella le resultaría muy difícil de creer- porque creerás que estoy loca- mi voz se volvía débil, entre lamentos y un gran dolor en la garganta me dispuse a ser sincera con ella.**

**-pues habla de una vez- me replico pausadamente. Me observo fijamente y casi como el testimonio de un homicida a un juez me arme de valor para hablar. Con la vista en el suelo junto a mi rostro comencé a hablar.**

**-ellos son- hice una pausa para articular la palabra- vampiros- confesé finalmente en un susurro que casi ni yo logre comprender.**

**-debes estar bromeando- balbuceo poco convencida, me observo decepcionada, las lagrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro, su llanto aun no cesaba del todo.**

**-me encantaría estar mintiéndote- le dije confiada y mirándola a los ojos- pero es real, todo lo que te voy a contar es real- le dije dispuesta a contar toda mi vida, solo para que me creyera- te he ocultado todo- las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos como por arte de magia- y ya es tiempo que sea sincera- le susurre con el corazón en la garganta.**

**-entonces…- dijo Laura rápidamente al momento de mi pausa-sinceramente…dime- apretó los dientes con fuerza- ¿Qué eran esas cosas?- volvió a insistir.**

**-vampiros- le volví a insistir al igual que ella a mí.**

**-¿Cómo quieres que crea algo tan absurdo?- Laura era igual de testaruda que yo, intento alejar su mano de la mía, pero con fuerza la mantuve apretada.**

**-si eres la amiga que me ha ayudado todos estos años- le dije decidida, con la mandíbula apretada y los dientes rígidos- la que me ha acompañado en las buenas y en las malas- alce la voz – me creerás cada palabra, por absurda que parezca- casi grite las últimas palabras, Laura inclino su rostro fuera de mi vista.**

**-comienza a hablar- susurro hacia otro lado, con el rostro oculto por la oscuridad. Observe su oscura cabellera castaña e incline la vista hacia otro lado. **

**-mi madre- hice una pausa observando ambos lados de la habitación- tenía ocho meses de embarazo, cuando descubrió que podía hacer algo que el resto de los humanos no lograría ni en un millón de años- le solté la mano, alejándola rápidamente hasta mi costado y al igual que yo Laura la coloco encima de su vientre.**

**-continua- dijo en voz baja.**

**-por lo que ciertos individuos la buscaban, necesitaban de su don para completar el grupo de elegidos, como se les llama a los humanos que sobresalen del resto por algún don mental- hice una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, pero debía retomar la historia desde otro punto, mordí mi labio inferior y contemple el techo- Aaron me conto que el grupo es siempre de tres, por cada doscientos años. No importa lo que suceda siempre es así, pero la mayoría no sobrevive la primera semana.**

**Mi madre murió cuando Aaron la intento convertir, el dolor es insoportable, tanto que hizo que abortar. Nací a los ocho meses. Mi madre…ella murió pocos segundos después de darme a luz, lo último que le dijo a Aaron fue mi nombre. Aaron me llevo con él, me crio por unos cuatro años y por protección me inscribió en el internado para mantenerme a salvo. Por lo menos hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para convertirme en una de ellos.**

**La habitación quedo en completo silencio, nuestros cuerpos adoloridos aun se quejaban. Nuestras respiraciones se cortaban a ratos, casi con dificultad. **

**-¿Cuánto vive una de esas cosas?- pregunto en un hilo de voz.**

**-hasta que sean destruidos por otros vampiros o criatura- pausadamente conteste a su pregunta con honestidad.**

**-¿criaturas?- pregunto rápidamente, casi interrumpiéndome- ¿quieres decir a que hay más?- su tono de voz de hizo pastoso, intuí a que tal vez se encontrara llorando.**

**-si- intente calmarme- tal vez mas de los que puedes contar con una mano- intente mantener la cordura por las dos, apreté los dientes evitando deformar mi cara con el llanto que me fue imposible detener.**

**-¿serás una de ellos cuando cumplas dieciocho?- su voz débil le volvió la vida a la habitación.**

**-técnicamente- dije rápidamente- pero como estamos en Canadá, soy mayor a los dieciséis- mi voz se corto antes de poder decirle que no tenía pensado ser uno de ellos. **

**-eso quiere decir que no nos volveremos a ver nunca más- quede con la boca abierta al darme cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. No me había puesto a pensar en que al ser una vampiresa me volvía un peligro para mis amigos. Me convertiría en un cazador y ellos en mi presa. **

**-no lo había pensado- admití. **

** Los años que me parecían tan largos para salir del internado y ser la cazadora en la que no deseaba convertirme se volvieron demasiado cortos, tres años para despedirme para toda una eternidad de mis amigos. Sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho y un sofocante dolor de garganta. **

**-seguirás viviendo por siempre hasta olvidar a los que algún vez te aconsejaron, ¿dejaras morir a tus amigos y fingirás que nada paso? ¿Dejaras que un día todo lo que conoces desaparezca?- su voz se hizo un murmullo, las lagrimas incontrolables, era una verdadera despedida.**

**-claro que no- me di vuelta para abrazarla, débilmente ladee mi cuerpo- como olvidar a mi propia familia- me encontré con su frio cuerpo, le rodee el cuello con mis brazos y débilmente la empuje hacia mí. Me respondió haciendo lo mismo y entre lamentos y sollozos nos dejamos desahogar toda nuestra rabia y pena acumulada. **

** Asome mi rostro por encima de su hombro, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera sabía que decirle, solo logre articular una simple palabra que fue la primera que se me vino a la mente.**

**-perdón- caí nuevamente en el llanto, Laura me apretó contra su cuerpo, enterrándome los dedos en las espalda, nos sentíamos tan impotente que solo logramos apretarnos fuerte con la poca energía que nos quedaba.**

** Laura guardo silencio, con los ojos entre cerrados observe a mí alrededor, de lado a lado, en realidad no sabía que buscaba, pero seguí observando, de lado a lado de la habitación.**

** Mis ojos se cerraron de a poco, nuestra agonía se fue apagando y nuestros rostros secando. Sin darnos cuenta caímos agotadas en un sueño profundo.**

** Un suave golpe en mi tobillo me despertó de golpe, levante la cabeza rápidamente, deteniéndome a medio camino por el dolor aun presente en mi nuca. Mire hacia ambos lados, mis ojos se serraban de a poco, una figura se encontraba en cuclillas junto a mí, solo distinguí una leve sombra y el tacto de una mano fría que acaricio mi mejilla. La sombra se movió a ambos lados, balanceándose producía sonidos aterradores, aterradoramente hermosos y musicales, casi como tarareando un melodía.**

** Los sonidos se hacían confusos, no lograba distinguir ninguna figura humana, no lograba sentir a Laura junto a mí, de fondo lograba sentir solo una voz que parecía molesta. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, apenas lograba sentir mis pies. Mi mano frente a mi rostro parecía dormida, pálida como la mano de Emilie. Aun casi consciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, logre distinguir dos voces que parecían debatir. Intente mover mi mano pero parecía estrangulada, moví un poco mi dedo índice, apenas un milímetro. **

** La figura aun se encontraba de cuclillas junto a mí, parecía observarme. Mi respiración se apagaba poco a poco, mi cuerpo se apagaba a causa del frio. **

**-inútiles- logre comprender entre varias voces, la más musical de todas y la más molesta.**

** La figura a mi lado golpeo el piso de madera, su puño atravesó dos trozos. Mis ojos entre abiertos, se serraron al sentir el golpe. Luego de unos segundos logre abrirlos por completo, mi cabello se extendía por el piso hasta llegar a la sombra que logre distinguir en segundos. Su rostro se me hacia conocido, pero no lograba recordar su nombre.**

**-hazlo de nuevo- ordeno la sombra a mi lado. **

**Mi cuerpo se aligero, sobre todo un peso que pareció desaparecer de mi pecho. Estaba acostada de pecho al piso, mi mano frente a logre mover un centímetro. Mi respiración bruscamente volvió a ser normal y con una gran bocanada de aire moví mi cabeza al toser. Coloque ambas manos frente a mí, mi cuerpo recupero la temperatura de una persona viva rápidamente. Con un poco de esfuerzo me logre sentar de lado y con la vista en el suelo logre reintegrarme al mundo de los vivos.**

**-eso es- sentí una voz a mi lado. Alce la vista para ver nuevamente el rostro del vampiro familiar. **

**Con el pelo en la cara lo observe aun aturdida. Alzo la mano hacia mí separando mi cabello enredado y sucio de mi flequillo sobre los ojos. Alce la mano retirando la suya de mi rostro. Mire a ambos lados y observe a un chico también familiar sentado de forma varonil en una silla. Y al otro lado un nuevo muchacho parado junto a una mesa y a sus pies una muchacha, cuyo rostro estaba tapado por su cabellera oscura. Con la mano acaricie de forma circular mi nuca. Una mano fría tomo mi mentón y lo levanto hasta encontrar sus ojos rojos con los míos. **

**-Grace- me llamo, desvié la mirada aun adormilada y de un momento a otro mi temperatura comenzó a elevarse. Aleje mi mentón de su mano fría y lleve nuevamente la mirada al suelo.**

**-¿tengo fiebre?- pregunte retirando el sudor de mi frente que empapo mi flequillo. **

**-basta- le dirigió el chico a mi lado a uno de los muchachos que observaban.**

**-¿ahora que hacemos con la otra?- pregunto el chico cerca de la mesa, la muchacha yacía aun dormida, en posición fetal parecía no respirar, vestía una camiseta hasta las rodillas y sus pies estaban descalzos al igual que los míos. **

**-haz lo que tengas que hacer- le dijo el muchacho de ojos rojos a mi lado- pero te prometo que si muere, tú la acompañaras- su voz se notaba aun molesta, aunque musical, la opacaba el odio de sus palabras- el trato fracasara si ella muere- le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo.**

** Lo observe de pies a cabeza, detalle por detalle. Con una camiseta blanca y un abrigo negro largo, unos pantalones negros se confundían con la oscuridad del lugar.**

**-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte un poco molesta por haberme despertado. Mi cuerpo irradiaba calor como si hubiese dormido junto a una chimenea.**

**-casi mueres por el frio- me explico el muchacho- se quedaron dormidas con ropa muy ligera. Sin la ayuda de Sebastián, hubieras muerto en cosa de minutos- señalo al joven sentado aun en la silla y luego apunto a la chica en el suelo- tu amiga, ella esta aun dormida, pero no te preocupes no dejaremos que muera. O al menos no aun- su rostro se aligero y su sonrisa se hiso notar, alargada y podría decirse que no era forzada.**

**-estoy ardiendo- le hice saber, con mi mano aun en mi frente- ¿Cómo podría morir con esta temperatura?- me observo extrañado y se dirigió a Sebastián. **

**-inútil- le grito, me sobre salte al verlo alterado tan rápido- se supone que debe ser constante- le dibujo una línea horizontal en el aire -como cuando eras un humano. ¿O no lo recuerdas?- le pregunto ofendido y volvió a relajar su postura, alivianando la voz al instante.**

**-¿Dónde está Laura?- pregunte buscando a mi lado su cuerpo que debería estar junto a mí.**

**-¿tu amiga?- frunció el seño- pues…junto a Marc. Justo a sus pies- señalo con el dedo al joven cerca de la mesa.**

** Observe a la muchacha aun sin reconocerla. Con una gran bocanada de aire, la muchacha que parecía ser Laura se reintegro al igual que mí hace unos minutos. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar. El muchacho a mi lado observo inmediatamente a Sebastián. Este le dirigió la mirada a Laura, corrigiendo su temperatura como lo hacía con la mía. **

**-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte luego de percatarme que aun no sabía su nombre. **

**-déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Patrick, el eterno rival de tu novio- alzo la mano en señal de amistad, la que le rechace al instante.**

**-¿novio?- le pregunte aun mas confundida, con el seño fruncido y la mano derecha con el yeso en mi cabeza. **

**-Alex- dijo cortante. **

**-¿Alex?- pregunte sorprendida-no él es solo el que me protege- le negué con la cabeza y enarque una ceja.**

**Con la boca media abierta aun por la impresión- no me imagino siendo novia de un…- me detuve por un instante, quería evitar usar la palabra monstruo frente a ellos- vampiro- fruncí el seño y dibuje una pequeña sonrisa confundida en mi rostro -¿por eso nos trajeron aquí? ¿Por qué pensaron que estaba con él?- los observe a los tres con las cejas levantadas- pues no es así. Así que creo que deberían dejarnos ir-**

**-¿sabes por qué Aaron te tiene aun viva?- me interrumpió.**

**-tal vez porque tiene un remordimiento por haber asesinado a mi madre- observe el rostro amigable de Patrick, aunque era el enemigo, me parecía que quería algo más que solo ver que tanto sabia.**

**-error- dijo alzando su mano hacia mí, la observe por un instante y fije mis ojos en los suyos. **

**-¿si eres enemigo de Alex?- hice una pequeña pausa- o más bien dicho de la orden de Aaron. ¿Por qué no me matas y bebes mi sangre como cualquier otro lo haría?- me guie por lo más obvio. No esperaba que me respondiera, solo quería que llegáramos al grano. **

**-¿Por qué no huyes y gritas como las demás?- **

**-¿Por qué no vas al grano de una vez?- aunque sonaba tonto debatir con un chupa sangre, era mi única manera de apelar a la razón y planear algo antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.**

**-lo haría si, te callaras por unos minutos- inclino la cabeza curioso y entrecerró los ojos.**

**-solo si me dices que tienes en mente- le intente sonreír un poco más calmada. Recordaba las palabras de Aaron en mi cabeza. Lecciones que me había dado hace muchos años- guarda la calma, apela a la razón, no muestres debilidad. Intenta comportarte como uno de ellos. No les des la espalda. Cuidado con lo que tocas- repetí en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Aunque recordaba la mitad de sus consejos, los que faltaban los fui deduciendo conforme hablaba con uno de ellos.**

**- me agradas- me sonrió cálidamente. Aunque su sonrisa me hacía sentir confiada, sus repentinos cambios de humor me asustaban.**

** Patrick les hizo una especie de señal con la vista a los otros dos muchachos. Marc tomo a Laura- aun algo inconsciente- por la cintura, con una pequeña maniobra con las manos, logro cargarla encima de su hombro. Sebastián se levanto rápidamente de la silla y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Con rapidez sacaron a Laura de mi vista, nos quedamos solos. Patrick a mi lado, parecía querer hablar.**

**-no la lastimaremos, solo queremos negociar. Estarán bien, si es que usas tu cerebro y coperas un poco- con el dedo índice dio dos golpes en mi frente, lo observe curiosa y omití comentarios- seré mas especifico.**

**Aaron acecino a tu madre, te llevo con él y ha estado cuidando de ti hasta el día de hoy. Pero, ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por que eres tan importante? **

**Tu madre poseía algo que él quería, su muerte fue un accidente, claro, pero algo que él no hizo fue llevarte con él de inmediato. Te abandono en el bosque, te dejo sola. Debiste de haber muerto, pero uno de los amigos de tu padre te encontró, te cargo en sus brazos y te llevo de vuelta a casa. Luego de unos días volvió por ti creyendo que los dones de tu madre aflorarían en ti. Entro a tu cuarto y te escondió de tu padre, que te estuvo buscando cerca de un año, pero nunca encontró un solo signo de que seguías con vida.**

**Prometió cuidarte, pretendiendo los dones que deberían aflorar estos años. Te convertirá y utilizara en batalla hasta que cumplas sus propósitos y una vez que no le sirvas se deshará de ti, como lo hizo con otros. Cualquier día puedes despertar siendo una de ellos, pero sé que no deseas eso, tienes a tus amigos, tienes una vida común que él está dispuesto a destruir, quizás en un año o dos, tal vez en un mes o mañana mismo. Te dedicaras a cumplir sus deseos por toda la eternidad, creyendo que son los tuyos. No conoces de verdad a nadie de su "familia". Todos sus integrantes son pantallas creadas para que te sientas cómoda. No conoces a nadie, ni siquiera al verdadero Alex, el muchacho que disfruta los placeres de la vida con distintas mujeres y daría lo que fuera por tener una verdadera pelea. Un reto que valiera la pena.**

** Desvié la mirada hacia un lado, me reusaba a seguir escuchando. Se inclino hacia mí y me tomo de la barbilla, guiando mi rostro hacia el suyo, sus frías mano se apartaron de mi rostro una vez que lo mire a los ojos.**

**-no quiero que eso pase, no quiero que seas utilizada como todos tus "amigos"- dijo forzando la voz, casi sobre actuando su amabilidad.**

**-¿Qué quieres… en realidad?- su plática era interesante. Aunque desee no haber creído cada una de sus palabras.**

**-un trato- dijo cortante.**

**-¿Qué clase de trato?- le dije moviendo la cabeza, parecía aun confundida. Hace más de veinte minutos que Patrick se encontraba en cuclillas y a su lado mi cuerpo ardiendo en fiebre.**

**-te convertirás algún día en vampiro, eso es inminente- **

**-no lo creo- le negué con la cabeza.**

**-eso es lo que te espera a menos que mueras en la transformación- levanto las cejas y ladeo la cabeza- mi trato es que tus dones no serán utilizados para la conveniencia de nadie y tendrás una vida hasta que cumplas los veinte. Creo que es justo para ti, ya que no deseas convertirte, para mí un desperdicio. Solo estas desperdiciando tiempo, ser una vampiresa sería lo mejor que te allá pasado en mucho tiempo y tal vez luego nos agradezcas como nosotros lo hicimos luego de poder contemplar lo magnifico que eres- se levanto del suelo, corrigió la postura y camino hacia la mesa.**

**-¿me dejaras ir?- sus puntos de vista eran muy diferentes a los que tenían los demás.**

**- volverás a tu vida, a la orden de Aaron. Pero no serás una vampiresa hasta que cumplas los veinte- se sentó en una silla y hecho su cuerpo hacia adelante, dejando caer sus manos entre sus piernas abiertas.**

**-¿Cómo se que Aaron es en realidad como lo describes?- le di un vistazo rápido- nunca se ha mostrado así- si le iba a creer, debía estar segura de que estaba en lo correcto y sobre todo que era confiable.**

** Dio una pequeña carcajada y su rostro serio se fue.**

**-Aaron es una moneda de dos caras, como cualquier humano, es raro ya que somos vampiros. Es una moneda muy rara al pensar que siempre un vampiro se va a mostrar cómo es realmente sin importar la situación. Tenemos solo una cara- introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña moneda que lanzo al aire.**

**-entonces todos los de la orden están siendo engañados- le afirme.**

**-no- dijo atajando la moneda que caía-son manipulados por el segundo don de "tu padre"- con la moneda en la mano hizo unas comillas imaginarias en el aire al decir "padre".**

**-Aja- dije sarcásticamente.**

**-estas indefensa en una mansión con vampiros que son incapaces de permanecer una sola noche sin matar gente- serró los ojos por un momento al ver que no estaba cooperando. **

**-la mansión es bastante segura- le reproche.**

**-¿vidrios blindados al igual que las puertas?- me pregunto casi afirmando lo que decía.**

**-si- conteste- protección- le reafirme.**

**-si estuviera hecho para que nadie entrara, pero- levanto su dedo índice- se trata de que nadie salga- comenzó a jugar con la moneda, lanzándola al aire e intercambiándola de mano- para mi es fácil forzar tu puerta o romper el vidrio, para ti la dejan entre abierta cuando sacan el candado cada mañana- todo lo que Patrick decía encajaba a la perfección con lo que había visto el último mes, la puerta más pesada de lo normal, el vidrio blindado y el hecho que Alex tuviera que sujetarla la noche que salimos a pasear- lo creas o no cada cosa que has vivido con ellos ha sido pensada y manipulada por Aaron, tu relación con Alex, tu familiaridad con Emilie, tu falta de confianza con Molly- levanto uno por uno los dedos de su mano derecha con tal iba diciendo los casos-Por cierto también hemos hablado con Molly, está de nuestro lado- bajo los dedos y se afirmo la cabeza con ella en el costado de la mesa. **

** Aunque parecía algo tonto, me había convencido del todo, no sabía en qué pensar, desconocía a los Braun, solo pensaba en como huir, pero no de Patrick, solo veía la forma de mantenerme al margen de los planes de Aaron. **

**-no sé qué pensar- casi me desplome frente a él, pero pensé que lo entendería como debilidad.**

**-piensa en el trato- me sugirió, abrió su mano de par en par y con la palma de la mano dejo ver la moneda. Mirándome fijamente, guio la moneda hacia mí sin usar las manos, la moneda avanzaba como un insecto, lentamente por la habitación.**

**-¿Qué don tengo?- le pregunte antes de aceptar.**

**-Jess me dijo que eras capaz de detener o atrasar el tiempo de otros y en ciertas ocasiones adelantar el tuyo. Te vio hacerlo la primera noche que se encontraron contigo, mientras escapabas de Matt hacia una calle- recordé tal suceso, Patrick hablaba casi como un amigo, gentil, casi se podría decir que nos estábamos entendiendo.**

**-¿y Molly?- pregunte rápidamente observando la moneda frente a mi aun en el aire- ¿Cuál es su don?- la moneda giro en el aire, mostrando ambas caras.**

**-ella posee una presencia fuerte, haciendo que el adversario se confunda sobre el numero de adversario. Si son dos el enemigo cree que esta en presencia de diez. Puedes hablar con ella si quieres, te aclarara tus dudas, desde que acepto el trato adopto una presencia algo fría, alejando a cada vampiro de la orden de su lado- me sugirió nuevamente si aun no creía por completo.**

**-¿Por qué debo creer en tu palabra?- le pregunte seriamente.**

**-porque hasta el momento soy tu única salida- la seriedad en su rostro y su tono de voz me hizo dudar.**

**-hecho- acepte finalmente tomando la moneda que daba vueltas con mi mano izquierda.**

**-protegeremos tu mente, Aaron nunca sabrá de nuestra conversación, solo leerá los instantes en que estabas inconsciente.**

**Se irán en la mañana, tu amiga vendrá pronto. Te dejaría ir de inmediato si una pequeña amiga de Alex no te estuviera buscando para matarte. Sofía no sabe que estas aquí y espero que no llegue a este lugar. Ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conocerte, tendrás muchos encuentros con ella en el futuro. Pero por ahora duerme bien, porque faltan alrededor de dos horas para que amanezca.**

** El nombre de la muchacha era el mismo del que me advertía Matt en mi sueño ¿tendría alguna conexión? ¿Sería alguna advertencia o algo parecido?**

**-¿Quién es Sofía?- le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos, cansada de una madrugada con tantas emociones juntas. Me tape la boca al bostezar.**

**-es demasiada información para un solo día, así que ve a dormir- junto sus manos en su vientre y se levanto en dirección a la puerta. **

** Al abrir la puerta se pudo oír el grito agónico de Laura, demasiado cerca. **

**Me levante de inmediato del suelo, la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo de forma incontenible. Patrick permaneció inmóvil frente la puerta con la cara llena de odio, apretó los dientes y dejo escapar un rugido monstruoso. Sin pensar en nada corrí a la puerta. Patrick me observo con desprecio y mirándome a los ojos, me enseño los dientes, a cada lado un perfecto y puntiagudo, de casi unos tres centímetros, sobresalían de los demás. Sus ojos rojos se manchaban con el color negro que se extendía lentamente, manchando cada parte que debería ser blanca, como si corriera sangre por él y gota a gota se impregnara volviéndolo negro. Patrick se torno aterrador, hermosamente aterrador.**

** Me detuve cerca y deje escapar un grito al verlo. Grito que se confundió con los de Laura. Me paralice frente a él. Sin saber el porqué ni lo que pasaba, mi mundo se apago nuevamente. Otra vez todo se volvió una sola sombra, oscuridad y silencio. **


	17. Tregua

** Gaby: " Hola antes que nada, me gustaria agradecerles por leer mi libro, aunque al principio solo comence a escribirlo por una simple apuesta ahora ya esta casi finalizado y eso me hace realmente feliz. Me he divertido escribiendolo y espero que ustedes tambien lo hayan hecho al leerlo. **

**En fin... este es el ultimo capitulo del primer libro, pero no el ultimo de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten" :)**

**Capítulo final: ****La Tregua**

** Desconocí la habitación en la que me encontraba, una cubierta blanda bajo mí y una chaqueta abrigadora cubriendo mi cuerpo. Con los ojos aun serrados, me parecía no encontrarme en la misma habitación. **

** Lo único que encontraba aun familiar era el persistente dolor en mi nuca y las vueltas que daba mi cabeza que reposaba en una almohada. Alce la mano frente a mí y apreté la superficie, me di cuenta de que al parecer me encontraba acostada en mi cama. **

** Abrí los ojos de par en par e intente reconocer el nuevo lugar donde me encontraba. Mi cama bajo mi, la foto de mis amigos y yo en el mueble junto a la cabecera de mi cama; mi lámpara, mis cosas, todo estaba en su lugar. Mi mente estaba en blanco.**

**-ya era hora de que despertaras- la voz familiar se oía cerca. **

**La habitación se encontraba cálida y la luz estaba encendida.**

**-el golpe que te dieron fue muy certero- dijo la voz sin mostrar a su creador- estuviste inconsciente un día completo- los pasos del muchacho se acercaban al otro costado de mi cama. **

**-¿golpe?-pensé, no lograba distinguir entre la realidad y lo ficticio. ¿Era un sueño mi encuentro con Patrick o lo era el momento que estaba viviendo en este instante?**

**-debes estar realmente confundida y algo mareada- se sentó una figura en mi cama, alzo la mano y toco mi frente. Se acerco a mí y me mostro su rostro.**

**-¿Alex?- fue lo único que dije.**

**-si- me contesto.**

**-¿Qué paso?- le fruncí el seño.**

**-es una larga historia que te contare cuando te repongas del todo- me aseguro acariciando mi mejilla como lo hacía Patrick.**

**-no sigas fingiendo que te intereso- le propuse tapando mi rostro con el colchón.**

**-¿de qué hablas?- me pregunto extrañado, volví mi rostro hacia él, nuestros ojos se encontraron de inmediato. **

**-lo sé todo- le hice saber muy seriamente.**

** Alex me observo sin expresión y se levanto de la cama. Dio unas vueltas por la habitación con la mano en la cabeza. Desapareció de mi vista por varios minutos y volvió a aparecer. Dio un paso hacia mí, me observo rápidamente y volvió a caminar hacia donde no lo pude ver.**

** Me senté en la cama de inmediato y lo observe caminar por la habitación, dando vueltas sin sentido.**

**-algún día tenía que saberlo- le intente alivianar la carga.**

**- sí, pero no tan pronto, no al menos de que Aaron cumpliera con su palabra- dijo rápidamente algo alterado.**

**-¿palabra?- le pregunte al instante- claro- en ese momento todo se volvió más claro, logre entender toda la situación- tú- le dije sorprendida al darme cuenta que Patrick tenía razón- tú y Aaron tenían un trato- le reproche en la cara sorprendida y apuntándolo con mi mano izquierda.**

**-eso no es importante- me aseguro, dando una nueva vuelta después de dirigirme la palabra.**

**-sí lo es- le dije algo alterada- todos me han estado mintiendo, me han querido manipular- grite.**

**-cálmate- me grito.**

**-cálmate tú- le dije con despacho. Alex se sentó a los pies de mi cama con la mano en frente, oculto su cara con ella.**

** Encogí los pies manteniéndome lejos de él y su repentina ira. Ambos estábamos hablando sin pensar. Por lo que recordé que todo era un secreto y ya había divulgado la mitad. **

**-escucha, no sé quién eres en realidad, pero Aaron no sabe nada y si sigue así puedes obtener lo que él te haya prometido- moví mis manos en el aire e intente llegar a su lado, pero sus repentinos ataques de ira me mantuvieron alejada.**

**-de mi mente no, pero de la tuya es realmente fácil acceder- dejo ver su rostro, estaba preocupado.**

**-no lo creo- le asegure- mira no se qué fue lo que él te prometió, pero si en realidad lo quieres, no tengo problema en ayudarte- **

**-eres solo una humana, la peor escoria que hay en el mundo- su tono de voz cambio, se torno repulsivo y arisco. **

**-así que este es el verdadero Alex- susurre para mí, aunque sabía que él me había oído. **

** Nuestros propósitos estaban conectados, él quería cumplir con el suyo, sin que Aaron supiera y yo quería guardar lo que había dicho sin pensar. Por lo que se me vino a la mente lo único que podría salvarme de ser vampira y a él de obtener lo que deseaba. Todo estaba realmente claro.**

**-¿Laura?- pregunte al instante, recordando que tenía una amiga.**

**-Amber la llevo ante los Donner, para que curara sus heridas- me intento explicar, con la boca abierta lo observe sorprendida- al parecer intento hacerle frente a Marc con una daga que encontró en un mueble de mi casa-**

**-¿tu casa?- le interrumpí.**

** Me observo con calma y estrecho una sonrisa burlona.**

**-te escondieron en mi casa, tú estabas inconsciente en una de las habitaciones de mi madre y Laura algo consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor en la oficina de mi padre- su voz me recordaba a Patrick.**

** Me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que habría pasado antes, para que ellos se odiaran tanto?**

** Me le quede mirando como una tonta, buscando los parecidos entre los dos, las diferencias no fueron muchas. **

** No soy quien para juzgar el comportamiento de ambos diciendo cual es realmente el bueno. No conozco lo suficiente a Alex para hacerle un juicio.**

**-ella tomo la daga que encontró en uno de los cajones de los muebles, mientras ellos le daban la espalda. Intento atacarlos y ellos se defendieron. Intentaron que retrocediera, pero no midieron su fuerza al tomarla del vientre, por lo que le hicieron una cortada poco profunda y muy dolorosa- me observo luego de un momento con sus hermosos ojos blancos sobre mí.**

** La tensión del ambiente se aliviano, me ruborice al encontrarse nuestros ojos por varios segundos. No pronuncie palabra al igual que él.**

**-¿está bien?- rompí el silencio incomodo entre ambos.**

**-en dos semanas estará como nueva- me aseguro desviando la mirada a la ventana cerrada.**

**-que bien- no sabía que mas decirle, medite unos instantes buscando algún tema de conversación.**

** Ambos desviamos la vista para puntos diferentes de la habitación, observe mis brazos, mi yeso había sido cambiado al igual que mi ropa. Mi cuerpo estaba limpio; la herida de mi mano izquierda había cicatrizado.**

** Pose mi vista en la espalda de Alex sentado de costado en mi cama. Buscaba una solución para nuestro pequeño problema o más bien por mi falta de prudencia al hablar. Entonces se me ocurrió un plan, aunque sería algo extraño hacer esto nuevamente, era la única forma.**

**-Aaron te propuso un trato, que no puedes cumplir ahora que yo sé todo. Él no tiene idea de nada y las posibilidades que lo sepa son muchas, por lo tanto no perdemos nada mas- recapitule todos los puntos de vista.**

**-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- sus labios fríos se movieron rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Te propongo un nuevo pacto- le dije triunfante- que no haría más fácil todo esto-Alex entrecerró los ojos interesado en mi propuesta.**

**-bien- se inclino hacia mi-habla- me cedió la palabra.**

**-te ofrezco hacer tu trabajo más fácil, si me ayudas a hacer que Aaron no siga con la idea de transformarme en un monstruo jupa sangre- lo observe al hablar, inclino la cabeza al escucharme llamarlo "monstruo"**

**-sin ofender- le levante la mano para que esperara a que terminara.**

**- ¿dejaras de entrometerte en mis planes?- entrecerró los ojos al hablar- ¿y de desobedecer a lo que te diga?- me miro a los ojos.**

**-mantenme lejos de las manos de Aaron y es un trato- le levante el dedo meñique para serrar el trato, pero alzo la mano y la bajo.**

**-eso es fácil- dijo sonriente. Lo observe curiosa de su comportamiento.**

**-¿Qué te prometió Aaron?- no puede evitar preguntar.**

**-protección- respondió rápidamente.**

**-¿para qué querría alguien como tú protección?- **

** Se levanto de la cama y tomo su chaqueta que posaba en mi escritorio.**

**-no es para mí- coloco su chaqueta de cuero sobre sus hombros, de espalda a mi introdujo sus brazos en su interior- es para una- medito un momento- vieja amiga-concluyo.**

**-Sofía- pensé al instante. **

**-claro- le dije con remordimiento.**

** No saber nada de él, me hacia querer saber más, estar más tiempo con él, pero temía decepcionarme de la pantalla que estaba haciendo aun. **

**-un último favor- le susurre sin pensar.**

**-¿Cuál?- pregunto curioso dejando de arreglar su chaqueta a su cuerpo y sin dar la vuelta para mirarme. **

**-deja de actuar- le reproche.**

** Me dio un pequeño vistazo por encima de su hombro y se arreglo el cuello de la chaqueta.**

**-muéstrame como eres en realidad, quiero conocer al verdadero Alex, al verdadero vampiro que casi me mata en un paseo, al que me observo con repulsión la primera vez que me vio- hice algo de mímica con mis manos- al que daría todo por una batalla emocionante, por un contrincante que valiera la pena- repetí las palabras de Patrick.**

**-¿al que disfruta los placeres de la vida con distintas mujeres?- me pregunto casi leyendo mi mente, sacando cada palabra de mi memoria.**

** Lo observe sorprendida de que me allá robado las palabras de la boca.**

**-si- le dije boca abierta, Alex estaba un paso delante de mí.**

**-algún día lo conocerás si sigues siendo tan terca- dijo amenazante.**

**-no seré prudente hasta conocerlos realmente- le contradije como siempre, a lo que respondió con una pequeña carcajada.**

**-entonces tendré mucho trabajo para las vacaciones de Navidad y año nuevo- siguió actuando.**

**-hasta las vacaciones entonces- me mordí la lengua al terminar- pero antes de que te vayas- le dije al ver que abría la ventana -¿tenemos un trato?- lo observe fijamente a los ojos.**

**-acepto- dijo arreglándose el cabello.**

** Le estire la mano para serrar el trato. Se acerco a mí lentamente con la mano estirada. Tomo mi mano con fuerza y me empujo hacia él. Lo mire sorprendida, se acerco rápidamente y me robo un beso.**

**-pero no acepto que sea el ultimo- me sonrió, no distinguí si estaba actuando o siendo él. **

** Lo mire asombrada. Corrió hacia la ventana saltando hacia los arboles. **

**-estaba actuando- me intente convencer- actuando- repetí en mi cabeza. **

**En soledad logre recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. **

**_Me sobresalte de inmediato y con la adrenalina en mi sangre, me levante rápidamente del piso. Patrick me dirigió un vistazo rápido, su rostro lucia molesto. Corrí hacia él para llegar a la puerta e intentar ayudar a Laura. Di dos pasos y sentí un mareo; Patrick dio un rugido monstruoso, con la boca abierta, lucio sus aterradores colmillos de unos dos centímetros, afilados. Sus ojos se tornaron negros. Me dejo casi sin habla, solo logre gritar al igual como lo hacía Laura en alguna de las habitaciones. _**

**_ Una muralla se desplomo a nuestro lado y con ella la cuarta parte de la casa. El polvo invadió la habitación, el espantoso estruendo de la madera quebrándose al igual que los trozos de vidrios que fueron lanzados por todas partes de la habitación. _**

**_ Me incline de inmediato, cubriendo mi cabeza de los trozos de madera del segundo piso. Junto a Patrick que permaneció de pie. El techo se nos vino abajo al instante, la mansión tenia demasiados años para resistir un derrumbe de tal magnitud. _**

**_ En el suelo observe la puerta abierta, no tuve tiempo para llegar a ella, apreté los ojos con fuerza, pensando que moriría entre escombros de una mansión antigua. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar que Laura también quedaría atrapada. El estruendo se hizo escuchar por todo el bosque, los escombros no dejaban de caer, un gran trozo de madera cayo a mi lado. Los papeles, vidrios y objetos pequeños volaron por lo que quedaba de mansión. _**

**_ Al cesar el sonido levante la cabeza, como niebla el polvo no me dejaba distinguir el lugar en el que estaba, cubrí mi nariz con mi mano, el aire se torno frio. Patrick a mi lado sostenía uno de los pilares de madera que se había precipitado hacia nosotros, bloqueando en su caída la puerta. El resto de las tablas del segundo piso bloqueaban cualquier salida, como si el pilar fuera de goma, Patrick impulso sus brazos hacia atrás y flexionando las piernas movió la pesada estructura hacia un lado. Trozos de tabla cayeron cerca de nosotros, me hice a un lado acercándome a Patrick._**

**_ Tape mi boca al toser el aire estaba pesado, era imposible respirarlo._**

**_ Con la estructura removida, me lance hacia la puerta en busca de una salida. Todas las puertas estaban serradas y los escombros al final del pasillo obstruían mi camino. _**

**_-¡Laura!-grite de inmediato._**

**_-¡Grace!- se escucho en una de las habitaciones que había pasado de largo._**

**_ Me apoye a un lado de la pared, mi cuerpo se enfriaba nuevamente, la brisa que se adentraba por todas las habitaciones derrumbadas enfriaba mi cuerpo rápidamente. Luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, corrí lentamente de regreso a las habitaciones más cercanas. Como una bala, un cuerpo cruzo la muralla en la que había estado segundo antes. Observe por encima de mi hombro a la figura renacer de entre los escombros. Sin nada que perder volví mi cuerpo hacia la figura que erguía su postura._**

**_-Alex- suspire al instante de encontrarme con su rostro sucio al igual que el mío por el polvo que se había levantado en el derrumbe, solo que él lucia mejor que yo bajo kilos de escombros. _**

**_-sal de aquí- me ordeno- ve por Laura y encuentra Emilie- _**

**_ Patrick se lanzo sobre el interrumpiéndolo al hablar. Destrozaron una tercera muralla, tras la que Alex lanzo a Patrick al chocar._**

**_ Corrí de nuevo por el pasillo, los gritos de Laura me guiaron hacia ella, al abrir la puerta Jack tenia del cuello a Marc y Emilie alejaba a Sebastián de Laura. Me agache de inmediato cuando vi venir sobre mí la figura de Sebastián empujado por la pequeña Emilie. Su cuerpo a centímetros del mí al volar por encima de mí._**

**_-ven aquí- me llamo Emilie, estirándome la mano._**

**_ Sebastián insistía en acercarse a nosotras, sus ojos negros, como una verdadera bestia. Emilie lo hacía retroceder aunque siempre volvía._**

**_ Abrase a Laura e intente tranquilizarla. Ver a Sebastián transformarse en un monstruo me recordó a Alex. Me separe de Laura unos segundos, algo tibio y húmedo se impregno en mi ropa. Una mancha roja se marcaba por la cintura de Laura y se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta las rodillas._**

**_-debes llevártela- me ordeno Jack- si no la matan ellos lo haremos nosotros- presiono con fuerza el cuello de Mar, pero a este no le parecía molestar quedarse sin aire. Pero ningún vampiro resistía por mucho aprisionado por otro de esa forma._**

**_-no hay nadie cerca, ni una sola alma- me aseguro Emilie. _**

**_Marc golpeo a Jack con el codo, casi rompiéndole la cara. Se deshizo de su tortura y con un gran salto se abalanzo asía nosotras, empapadas ambas con sangre el depredador se mostro indeciso de quien atacar primero. Lanzándose al medio de ambas. Sin pensarlo empuje a Laura fuera del camino y inclinándome hacia atrás su brazo paso a pocos milímetros de mi pecho, rompiendo el tirante izquierdo de mi pollera. _**

**_ El cuerpo de Marc golpeo el mío, casi instantáneamente caí hacia atrás, chocando mi cuerpo con el suelo y mi cabeza estrellándose contra el pequeño cuerpo de Emilie. _**

**Había olvidado más de 20 minutos de mi memoria. **

**Al caminar para cerrar la ventana por la cual Alex había saltado, sentí la fría brisa en todo mi cuerpo, noche como estas, con la brillante luna visible y las estrellas adornando el alrededor; me hacían pensar y descubrir…**

** "No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo permaneceré como una humana más. Mientras descubra como alejarme de ellos, permaneceré aun entre sombras."**


End file.
